


What it Means to Lead

by MadMadameShipper



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: But the story isn't about that, M/M, Slight zelink, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMadameShipper/pseuds/MadMadameShipper
Summary: Master Kohga isn't particularly strong, brave, smart, or hard working, but the Yiga Clan is wholly devoted to their leader despite his flaws. Outsiders can't seem to figure out the appeal, but upon further inspection, it's hard to deny he's got the heart for the job.
Relationships: Master Kohga/Sooga
Comments: 141
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

Kohga didn't remember anymore how it had started, but he had never been sorry for it either. Every night, Sooga would sneak into Kohga's room after everyone but the night watch had gone to bed. Most nights they would just lay in bed together; Kohga's back pressed against Sooga's hard torso, Sooga's strong arms wrapped around Kohga's belly. Kohga looked forward to it every evening.

The sky outside his window just started showing signs that morning was on its way. The desert stretched out before them was washed a pale gray color by the pre-dawn light.

"Master Kohga," Sooga said, so quietly his deep voice barely registered, "We had better get started."

"Oh five more minutes, Sooga." Kohga whined, but he knew Sooga was right. Everyone else would be awake soon and he could just imagine their confusion and disappointment if the two didn't get up right then. Someone had to make breakfast after all.

Kohga stretched and sat on the side of the bed while Sooga wrapped his hair up for him. Both men dressed quietly and crept out to the main hall of the Yiga Clan hideout. Only a few members, the night sentry, were awake at this time and they greeted the two with quiet nods.

Sooga lit a fire in a large stone oven, it had a long flat top, perfect for cooking. While the oven was warming, Kohga began mixing up the batter in a large bowl while Sooga peeled mighty bananas. The night sentries lined up as the two men poured the batter onto the hot stone and began flipping crepes.

Kohga did a headcount, only nine guards? That wasn't right. He couldn't see the faces through the masks, but he knew all his men well enough to tell which was which. "Wait a minute, where's Teecko?" He asked in his best authoritative tone.

A few of them looked around and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other before one finally answered. "Probably fell asleep at her post again, Master Kohga." He said.

"Well that won't do." Kohga answered, he tried his best to sound annoyed "I better go find her myself and give her a piece of my mind." He plated a banana crepe and took it with him.

Behind him another one of the night watch called out, "Oh, don't be too hard on her, Master Kohga." He pleaded.

Kohga marched out of their line of sight like a man on a mission but relaxed his posture as soon as they couldn't see anymore. He was a leader, he had to make them think he was tough like a leader but sometimes that was difficult.

Teecko was a very small Hylian woman, slight of frame and short of stature and it took Kohga a moment to locate her in the dark corner. She sat with her back against the wall, leaning against a wooden crate with her head on her knees, mask askew. Kohga could see the large purple-red birthmark across her cheek where her face was exposed. Just as predicted, she was asleep again. He tapped her on the shoulder and she woke with a start. After a few blinks she looked up to see who had woken her, she yelped and jumped to attention. "M-master Kohga!" She stuttered. 

"Teecko-"

She interrupted him, "Apologies sir, it won't happen again." Her voice wavered.

"It happened yesterday, Teecko." And the night before that, and the night before that, but he wasn't here to kick her while she was down so he kept that thought to himself. "I don't think night duty is working out." He told her gently. "We'll find you a new assignment." In truth, he was running out of things to assign her to, night sentry was the easiest job in the hideout. All she had to do was stand in one spot and stay awake. He handed her the plate of banana crepes. "I brought you breakfast." 

She sighed and hung her head. "Thank you Master Kohga, but I don't deserve it. You ought to kick me out now, I haven't been useful since I got here."

"We just have to find what you're good at," he tried assuring her, "we can't all be good at everything like me." He put his hands on his hips, "it takes years to reach this level of perfection." He finished by striking a pose and flexing his arms. Teecko stifled a little giggle. "You've only been here a few weeks, give it time." He reassured her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Go get some real rest, I'll think of something." He told her. 

They walked back to the main hall together, before they entered, Kohga turned to the new recruit. "Best let them think I let you have it." He said, "Wouldn't want them to think I'm going soft."

She shrugged, he couldn't read her expression with her mask. "You do have a reputation to maintain." She said.

"And another thing!" Kohga said, raising his voice and sounding authoritative "be sure you're out in the practice yard by noon sharp! I want you doing double drills today!" He couldn't let her get away with sleeping on sentry duty with no punishment, and if the blademasters were to be believed, she needed the extra practice.

"Yes Master Kohga!" She said obediently.

They entered the main hall, Kohga going back to his spot at the grill, Teecko heading straight to the women's barracks. A few of the sentries peered over their shoulders, bemused looks on their faces. 

Sooga rolled his eyes at Kohga. "Night sentry is the fourth job we've assigned her to." He reminded Kohga quietly. The others couldn't hear them over the sizzling batter and their own morning talk.

"Fifth." Kohga corrected and flipped a batch of crepes onto a prep plate.

"I know how you feel about turning people away…" Sooga started gently.

"Out of the question." Kohga cut Sooga off. "The word clan, Sooga-"

"Just means a big family." Sooga finished. He had heard this speech a few times before.

"And what does a family do?" He asked.

A few other members in line close enough to hear chimed in with Sooga. "Never gives up on their own!" They said enthusiastically, Sooga less so.

"Precisely." Kohga said, topping the crepes on their plates with grilled bananas and sending them on their way.

It had started with him and a few others breaking away from the Sheikah tribe, but the Yiga had grown considerably since then. Outcasts, outlaws, and malcontents of all backgrounds flocked to join the Yiga Clan. And why shouldn't they? Society had written them off, Kohga couldn't bring himself to do the same. It would be too heartless.

More and more Yiga Clan members were filing in now, they all sat cross-legged with their plates in their laps, on the floor, on the flat stones around the room, or on crates. All of them chatted cheerfully while they ate. Finally the last crepe was served and Kohga and Sooga sat down to eat for themselves.

No one left the room until everyone was done eating and all the plates had been stacked to be washed. Everyone in unison stood up and gave a deep bow in Kohga's direction. "Thank you for the food!" The loud chorus of voices rose up i unison and then everyone began parting ways to do their daily tasks. Kohga watched the cleaning crew gathering up the plates and stacking them in large tubs of water.

"What about-"

"She's already been assigned to cleaning crew, she broke too many plates." Sooga cut Kohga off.

"Oh, right." Kohga said, picking up his pace to keep up with Sooga's long stride. 

They moved out to the practice yard where blademasters were surveying the newest soldiers as they ran drills against practice dummies.

"How are they doing?" Kohga asked.

"Group A is on archery this morning and beyond a few standouts…" the blademaster turned his head and Kogha looked at the archery range, a few dummies sported arrows in their chests, straw splayed from the holes like frozen blood splatter. Otherwise, arrows lay scattered on the ground, stuck just at the feet of the dummies or stuck into the wall just above. "They suck." The blademaster finished.

"And group B?" Kohga asked hopefully.

"See for yourself." The blademaster pointed to the group sparring with blunt weapons. "I gave you the good news first." He joked.

Group B's side of the training yard was the place good form went to die. Sloppy blows, stances too wide, or to narrow, slow dodges and almost no blocks, these were just a few of the problems. On the far side of the practice yard, Teecko stood out as exceptionally bad. Kohga winced. "It seems the cream rose to the top long ago, these new recruits are the bottom of the barrel."

"Hmph." Sooga grunted and crossed his arms over his broad chest, "Sending them into battle now would be pushing them into a meat grinder. If Hyrule’s forces find this hideout, they’re done for."

Kohga's heart sank, Sooga was correct, of course. The way things were going, they were watching dead men fight.

"Perhaps," said the blademaster, "they require a demonstration from our two finest warriors. It might motivate them if they could see what a real fight looks like."

Sooga nodded. "A fine idea, if you're up for it, Master Kohga."

"Are you kidding?" It had been a while since the two had sparred, "I'm ready whenever you are." He wound his fist and pumped it in the air enthusiastically.

They traded out their weapons for blunted practice swords. The blademaster had both group A and B gather around to watch. He drew a large white circle in chalk to serve as their arena.

"The rules are simple." The blademaster declared, "Whoever knocks their opponent out of the circle first, is the winner. Ready? Begin!" With a dramatic wave he rushed out of the circle.

Kohga and Sooga circled the center of the ring, remaining parallel to each other for a few paces. A chant rose up from the spectators, “Go, go! Master Kohga!” They cried in unison.

“Are you ready to feel the pain, Sooga?” he taunted.

Sooga sounded amused, “Do not hold back, Master Kohga.”

The two men barreled towards the center of the ring. Predictably, Sooga had started with a broad horizontal swipe of his blades, Kohga leaned back to avoid the blow, giving him an opening to strike at Sooga’s midsection. Sooga must have seen this coming because he backstepped just before the blow landed. It was a standard enough opening, now was the tricky part. Despite his bulk, Sooga could move quite quickly and his dual swords gave him a few tricks up his sleeve, but Kohga had sparred with him enough to know a few of them. Sooga slid to the left and swiped his right arm out to catch Kohga in his path. Kohga managed to dip beneath the blade, causing an excited uproar from the crowd.

He and Sooga both lept back away from each other, now on opposite sides of the ring. Kohga punched the ground and materialized a metal ball above him. He kicked his foot forward and the ball launched in Sooga’s direction. Sooga blocked the ball by crossing his swords together, swiping the swords open launched the ball back in Kohga’s direction. “Ha!” Sooga exclaimed. Kohga dodged a moment too late and was knocked backwards by the ball. He held onto it as it rolled over him until he ended up on top, balancing himself. Nimbly he began to roll the ball under his own feet back towards Sooga. Sooga sidestepped the oncoming attack. Kohga rolled up beside Sooga and kicked the ball to the side. He landed backwards in the center of the ring as the ball carried Sooga rolling towards the line.

Sooga managed to recover and roll forwards. In a puff from his smoke bomb he was gone and Kohga spun around, trying to catch him coming from behind. The crowd all gasped and Kohga felt a blow come from above. “It’s over!” Sooga taunted. Kohga was grabbed by his collar, he reached up and grabbed Sooga by the wrist, he ducked and drew Sooga over his head, attempting to throw the larger man onto his back. Both men went somersaulting over each other until the roll lost momentum. Kohga landed on his belly, Sooga on his back.

The blademaster blew a sharp whistle, indicating the match was over. Sooga’s lower half lay on the outside of the circle where he landed. “I did it? I did it!” Kohga declared, picking himself up. He leapt to his feet and cheered. 

The crowd went wild. “That’s our Master Kohga!” They said. “Master Kohga, you’re the greatest!”

“I hope some of you learned a thing or two today!” He called out over the roar of the adoring crowd. 

He held out his hand to help Sooga up and Sooga accepted the help. “Well fought, Master Kohga.” Sooga crossed his arms and nodded in approval. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

“Are you kidding?” In reality, he felt sore all over, but he wouldn’t admit it publicly. “I feel like I could go another round!”

“Maybe another time.” Sooga graciously declined.

***

That night Kohga sat between Sooga’s legs on the edge of his bed. Sooga’s hands ran gently over Kohga’s naked back. “Just as I suspected, you’re all bruised up.” Sooga sounded distressed. “I knew that blow I struck on your back was too hard.”

“Oh, don’t give yourself too much credit, I did roll a big iron ball on top of me.” Kohga tried reassuring Sooga.

“You should be more careful.” Sooga chided, “I don’t know what any of us would do without you, Master Kohga.”

“What are you, my mother? Nothing’s going to happen to me. I’m Master Kohga, the mightiest Yiga Clan warrior!”

“Yes, you are.” Sooga said gently. He rested his head on Kohga’s shoulder and his strong arms circled around Kohga from behind, drawing him into a warm embrace. Kohga was not a stranger to Sooga’s affections, but sometimes they still caught him off guard. By day, with his mask on, Sooga was a towering pillar of stoicism who kept others at a distance. No one really knew this side of him the way Kohga did.

Kohga leaned back into the embrace. He turned his head to plant a kiss on Sooga’s cheek, only to meet Sooga’s lips. The two men fell back into the bed together, ready to take on the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno guys, do you think maybe Sooga let him win? I get the feeling Sooga let him win. This is my first story to Ao3, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kohga watched the practice yard anxiously the next afternoon. A few of the blademasters were correcting stances in the and it looked like the fight yesterday had at least motivated them to try harder. "I want to be good enough to protect Master Kohga!" He heard one of them say. They all wanted to do so much for him, he couldn't imagine letting them down in return.

Sooga leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Kohga didn't need to see his face behind the mask, his stiff posture and icy silence signalled his mood.  
"A few of them have improved." He noted after watching for a bit. "At least they are receiving instructions more readily today."

It wasn't enough and Kohga knew it. He knew the Hylians presented staunch opposition. They were uncovering more abandoned Sheikah tech every day according to his spies in the research lab. If the four races ever decided to unite it would only be a matter of time before the Yiga Clan was helpless.

He paced nervously, trying to think of a better plan. "Oh, I got nothin'." He stamped his foot. "It feels like we're just waiting to lose."

A messenger approached from behind. "Master Kohga." He said, kneeling reverently at the threshold of Kohga's balcony. The man was masked and uniformed like all the others, but Kohga recognized his build and raspy voice. Sooga moved from his position in the corner to stand by Kohga's side.

"What is it, Mako?" He asked.

The messenger's head shot up. "You remembered my-" he whispered in breathless awe, then he caught himself and cleared his throat. "Reports from the canyon, sir. A robed traveller is coming this way. He has a weird guardian with him."

"Bold of this stranger to walk right up to the front gate alone." Sooga said.

"Is he armed?" Kohga asked.

"Besides the guardian, no report, sir."

"Master Kohga!" Another messenger knelt respectfully in the doorway. "The stranger has arrived at the front chamber. We’ve halted him for now but he seeks your audience." She reported.

"Thank you, Vela." He said with a small sigh. He was going to have to reschedule his afternoon nap. "Well, Sooga. We better go see what this stranger wants." Vela and Mako walked in front of them, serving as attentive guards.

"Are you sure, Master Kohga? If he has a guardian with him he could be dangerous." Sooga asked, but he followed Kohga off the balcony anyway. He shortened his stride to walk beside Kohga.

"If he's dangerous, I'm sure you can handle him." Kohga volunteered Sooga's services. It was a common form of banter for them.

"Of course, Master Kohga." Sooga agreed, "I will always protect you." He promised. Kohga knew he meant it, he had yet to see Sooga go back on his word.

They arrived at the entrance chamber. Eight heroine statues circled the room, blinded by the Yiga inverted eye, the thin, robed man had his back to them, head upturned, inspecting one of the statues.

“Master Kohga and his right hand, Sooga have arrived.” Vela announced, “Pay your respects, stanger.”

The stranger turned slowly to face his audience. “Ah, the famed leader of the Yiga Clan, Master Kohga!” He said and gave a deep, flourishing bow in front of Sooga, who shifted his stance uncomfortably. “Surely there could be no other. Word of your strength and prowess travels far across the land. Fortune smiles on this convergence.” His voice was thin and oily, reminding Kohga of some unpleasant fish.

“That is to be seen, stanger.” Sooga answered, “But I am not Master Kohga.” He continued and gestured to Kohga. “You stand before the leader of the esteemed Yiga Clan, pay your respects.”

The stranger turned his head and looked at Kohga for the first time. His brow furrowed in confusion, then his eyes narrowed and his upper lip curled in disgust. “Of course.” he said, spreading his arms and offering a slight bow to Kohga. “Destiny has led me to you today, Master Kohga.” He bit at each word as it exited his mouth. "I am Astor, Calamity Ganon's chosen prophet, delivered to your doorstep for us to bring about his revival."

The strangers words distracted Kohga from the blatant disrespect, though he heard Vela scoff in offense on his behalf. "Calamity Ganon." Kohga's heart clenched in his chest. Perhaps this was finally it. If they could revive such a disaster, the Hylian monarchy would fall and the world could be made anew. With Calamity Ganon, he could shape Hyrule into a place where his outcasts, his family, would finally thrive. He cleared his throat, nervously. "Well, 'prophet man'," he said, trying to sound unimpressed, "If you are chosen by Calamity Ganon, show us your proof." He crossed his arms and leaned back, trying to look cool and aloof. Sooga and the two messengers nodded beside him.

Astor appeared to grow more annoyed, "How dare-" his voice raised, but he stopped himself when Sooga, Vela and Mako all gripped the hilts of their blades. Under his mask, Kohga smiled smugly. "My apologies, Master Kohga. To question me is to question Calamity Ganon itself, but I understand your need for verification." He gestured towards the weird guardian behind him. "This guardian is the medium though which I speak to Calamity Ganon. It has delivered me to your doorstep. If we could go somewhere private," he eyed the three Yiga around Kohga, "I would be more than happy to demonstrate."

"I think I can arrange that." He said, keeping up his unbothered front. "Thank you Vela and Mako, you may return to your posts."

Both soldiers disappeared in a puff of smoke. Only Sooga and Kohga remained. "Ah, I was hoping to hold counsel with you exclusively." Astor said, eyeing Sooga warily.

"Whatever you want to show me, Sooga can be trusted with." Kohga said. 

Sooga sidestepped between the two men and towered over Astor. "Where Master Kohga goes, I follow." Sooga said, "Perhaps, seer, your prophetic knowledge is incomplete, if you anticipated I would leave him unprotected." Kohga was suddenly very turned on. It occured to him that he would be using his nap hour for other activities after this prophet was dealt with. 

Meanwhile, Astor stuttered, but was ultimately speechless. This meeting was clearly not going the way he had planned. He had a lot to learn if he thought he could just walk in and order the Yiga Clan around. "Of course." The stranger said, "Lead the way, Master Kohga." He said sarcastically.

Sooga walked protectively between Kohga and Astor. Kohga could feel the tension radiating from his partner. Through the winding halls of the Yiga Clan hideout, Kohga led the way to a small, barely used meeting room. The chamber was dark and low ceilinged with a long table in the center of the room. "This will do nicely." The prophet said. He placed the guardian on the pedestal at the center of the room. "I can show you the Hylian's movements. The Princess Zelda is in Lanayru, recruiting the Princess Mipha to pilot a divine beast." He said, the guardian projected an image of the divine beast."

"Oh that doesn't look good." Kohga said.

"Should they succeed, reaching our goals will be much more difficult, though fate has already decided the outcome." He said, with a wave of his hand the image on the projection changed to that of a great swirling boar made of malice dominating a ruined landscape.

"What can we do to stop the Hylians?" Sooga asked.

"We are in an advantageous position here in the desert." Astor said, "The Lady Urbosa will soon be traveling to explore a mysterious ruin buried in these canyons. Her absence will align with Zelda's visit to the Gerudo. It is there we will strike, and when the Princess dies at Gerudo hands, Hyrule will be even more fractured."

"Even more?" Sooga asked.

"Before I arrived at your doorstep, I was in the Hebra mountains, stirring up Rito suspicions. They have been attacking anyone that comes near their village since." Astor smiled.

Kohga stood up, impressed. "Well prophecy man, seems like you really know your stuff!" He said, "There's only one problem, how do we convince the Gerudo to kill Zelda?" Lady Urbosa's relationship with the princess was well known. She would surely be greeted warmly by the people.

"Oh." Astor's smile grew wider, "That is where your contribution lies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about this Astor guy, I don't like the cut of his jib.


	3. Chapter 3

"How do I look, Sooga?" Khoga asked. Urbosa's voice came from his mouth. He stood in the middle of his room, testing the disguise.

Sooga sat cross-legged on the bed leaning against the wall. He looked up from his book and his eyes scanned the Gerudo woman before him before they wandered back to the page. "A convincing disguise, Master Kohga." He said, unfazed.

"Oh, is that all you have to say about it." He put his hands on his wide hips and raised an eyebrow playfully.

Sooga turned the page without looking up again. Kohga saw a slight smile play across his thin lips for a moment. "I am sure it will fool the princess long enough to draw her close." He added instead of playing along.

Khoga emphasized the sway of his hips as he stepped closer to Sooga, climbing onto the bed and crawling sensually towards him. "But, do you like it?" He rested his head on the top of Sooga's book and batted his eyes prettily, he enjoyed playing with the disguise.

Sooga set the book down and held his fingertips delicately under Khoga's chin, their eyes met and Kohga's lips parted in surprise. "Lady Urbosa is undeniably a beautiful woman." He answered gently, "But beautiful women are not to my taste."

Khoga felt himself falling into Sooga's deep brown eyes. He whispered the incantation as he leaned in for a kiss and when their lips did meet, it was Kohga's own lips pressed against Sooga's. When at last Sooga pulled away, he gave Kohga a warm smile. He brushed a stray black hair from Kohga's forehead. Kohga pressed his cheek into Sooga's palm. "This is where my heart lies." Sooga answered.

"You're not so bad looking yourself." Kohga flirted. It was true, Sooga was a beautiful man. He had such pale, clear skin that his face stood out sharply when framed by his curtain of shoulder-length black hair. His face was made of sharp angles; A long, straight nose, high cheekbones, a strong jaw. Long eyelashes framed those sharp, stunning brown eyes! Only a scar on his right eyebrow ruined the perfect symmetry of his perfect face. It lined up with the crack in his mask and was his personal reminder of the bloody day the Yiga had parted ways with the Sheikah for good. When he smiled at Kohga's flirtatious joke, it lit up Kohga's world.

"I need you to be careful tomorrow." Sooga's tone became serious, "I do not like this plan. The princess will not be unaccompanied and once you attack, her escorts will surely retaliate."

"I'm not scared of some Hylian knights." Kohga reassured him, "I'll take 'em all!"

"Kohga." Sooga said, sharply now. "The latest news from our spies is that she has been closely followed by a very skilled knight, and-" Sooga hesitated, he wore a pained expression.

"And?" Kohga asked.

"Lady Impa." Sooga finally answered.

Kohga's gaze landed on Sooga's scar before he bowed his head. He clenched his fist and trembled as he remembered the face of the young, capable Sheikah warrior. "She won't get the best of me this time, Sooga." He promised.

"Don't do anything rash." Sooga pleaded, "If things do not work out, run back to the meeting place, let the blademasters and their units handle it from there."

"It will go as planned." Kohga tried dismissing Sooga's worries.

"I want, no, I need you to promise me." Sooga wasn't letting him get away that easily.

"Alright, I promise."

***

"Lady Urbosa?" A Gerudo captain questioned at the gate. "We were not expecting you back so soon, did something happen at the ruins?"

"We never made it there." Kohga answered. "The Hylian princess is on her way here with a small army. She intends to take Gerudo town, by force if need be."

"That doesn't make any sense, the Hylians have been our closest allies for decades." The captain sounded worried. "What would cause such aggression?"

Kohga answered and Urbosa's voice sounded particularly venomous, "Hylians justify exercising their might with little more than suspicion. Ask the Sheikah tribe."

"What do the Sheikah have to do with…" The guard looked even more confused as her question trailed off under Khoga's icy gaze through Urbosa's eyes. "I don't understand." She said finally.

"It is not your job to understand, I want Zelda and her party dead before they reach the city. Understood?" He barked the order impatiently.

"I- uhh… Yes, Lady Urbosa." The captain answered.

Kohga marched through the center of Gerudo town where the message was spreading and captains were giving orders. Every able-bodied woman in Gerudo town armed herself while the elderly ushered the young girls indoors. He climbed the steps to the Chief's palace and sat, crossing one leg over the other and leaning against the armrest. "Now, bring me the princess's head." He smiled wickedly.

By that afternoon a soldier ran into the throne room. "Lady Urbosa!" She bowed on one knee, "The Hylians are approaching from the Southern gate!" She reported.

"You see? It is just as I said. They are here to take over Gerudo town. We must stop them, at all costs." He ordered.

"Yes, Lady Urbosa!" The soldier fled the room to deliver the message at the gate.

"Perfect." He smiled smugly. With these Gerudo under his command, perhaps Zelda could be disposed of without him having to lift a finger. Making other people do the hard work was always ideal in his book.

The noise of fighting outside grew closer and closer to the palace entrance and Kohga was becoming more annoyed. Things were not playing out the way he expected. "Why aren't they dead yet?" He demanded, banging his fist on the armrest. The guards that flanked his throne looked at each other uncomfortably.

Zelda's party rushed into the throne room. "Urbosa!" Zelda cried out, the guards crossed their spears, blocking her path. "Why, what are you doing?" She pleaded. He smiled smugly as he took in the pained expression on her face. Tears sat on the brim of her green eyes. His eyes slid to the right where Impa stood behind Zelda. He would deal with her next, now was no time for distractions.

He had to think of something cool to say when he drew his weapon. "Ending your destiny, your highness." It wasn't his best and sounded like something that Astor guy would say, but it would suffice. He raised his sword and charged at her when suddenly everything went black. His body went stiff as his muscles tightened and spasmed and as soon as the sensation appeared, it was gone. He fell limply to the floor.

"I came back as soon as I could." Urbosa, the real Urbosa's voice came from the palace entrance. How was she here? She wasn't supposed to be here. "I hope you're not hurt, little bird."

"No, I'm not." Zelda answered. The relief in her voice was tangible.

This was bad news and Kohga knew now was the time to make like a banana and split if he was going to keep his promise to Sooga. He began trying to move again and found his muscle control coming back. He muttered the incantation to remove the disguise. With a little difficulty he drew himself to his feet. "You've got some nerve, thinking you can go toe to toe with Master Kohga!" His knees were shaky from the shock of Urbosa's lightning and his heart raced. His vision blurred and he was seeing double. He clapped his hands together, summoning several archers to the throne room. "I'll show you!" He yelled confidently. Surrounded by his soldiers he felt his confidence bolistered. "Yiga assemble!" He stumbled clumsily but moved his hands to balance himself and make it look like a threatening pose. He was in no fit state to fight like this. "Me excluded, of course." He added before dropping a smoke bomb and disappearing.

He felt guilty as he retreated to the designated meeting point. He leaned against the wall under an awning for shade and took a few deep breaths. Urbosa's lightning packed a hefty punch but he found he was recovering quickly enough. The battle began getting awfully noisy to the West when a messenger apparated in the fortified ring.

"Master Kohga!" He bowed quickly. "The enemy lured a molduga on the Western unit." He said quickly.

"A molduga?" Well that explained all the noise. "Aren't they clever." He said, irritated. Today was just not going the way it was supposed to. "Tell them to fall back." He ordered. "Have those who can help the injured out. We can't deal with the Hylians and that monster."

"Yes Master Kohga." The messenger disappeared in a puff of smoke. Things were getting bad out there and he still hadn't heard from Sooga. 

He had to believe Sooga would be there soon because he had to act before any of his men were seriously hurt. He threw the gates to his outpost open. "Come get me!" He yelled, luring the Hylians away from his troops to allow them a safe retreat. Zelda, Urbosa, Impa and a blonde Hylian knight rushed to the outpost. Four against one, he didn't like those odds. He just had to hold out until Sooga arrived.

Behind Zelda's party several blademasters and their foot soldiers rushed in. They were supposed to be retreating. "Protect Master Kohga." One of the blademasters ordered. The foot soldiers rushed in to fight but their ability with their blades couldn't match the other sides unique abilities. 

Impa manifested eight clones to flank each side of her. She was up to eight now? It had only been two last time they had fought. She and her clones swarmed a blademaster, bringing him to his knees before her.

"You deserve no mercy!" Urbosa barked over the sound of the lightning field she'd manifested around her, foot soldiers fell convulsing to the ground.

"I can help!" Zelda offered, she held the Sheikah slate in front of her, sliding her fingers across the interface she summoned a giant bomb spider.

The blonde knight was very adept with his sword, holding his own against two blademasters at once.

Kohga couldn't sit by watching his men die for him. He manifested a giant iron ball above his head and prepared to launch it at Impa when it was halted in midair. "Magnesis!" Zelda cried. She brought the ball down on top of Kohga. "Link!" She yelled, getting the blonde knight's attention. 

The blonde knight grunted in response and turned his attention away from the injured blademasters. He dashed towards Kohga who put up his shield wall just before the sword struck him. The knight, Link, was fast and relentless. He swung at Kohga too quickly, landing several hits before Kohga could even attack. Urbosa joined in, having run out of foot soldiers to incapacitate with her lightning. 

Soon, all four of them were closing in on Kohga who backed away from their menacing advance. He felt a wall press against his back just as Urbosa raised her saber. That was when the sound of a smoke bomb came from above. Urbosa and Kohga looked up and a wave of relief washed over him. Sooga came barreling down the rock spire straight at Urbosa. She raised her shield in defense and sent him sliding back with his own momentum. Link charged forward and Sooga swung both swords at him to be blocked again. He rushed to put himself between them and Kohga and cut the wind in front of him, driving them back.

"Master Kohga." He said urgently.

"Sooga you're late! I was nearly peeled like a banana!" He whined

In one swift motion Sooga scooped Kohga up. Kohga could feel Sooga's body trembling as he was held tightly against him. "Forget them." He said dangerously. "It's time to go."

"I think not!" Urbosa charged forward but Sooga had already dropped his smoke bomb before leaping away.

They moved into the shadow of the canyon and Sooga ensured they hadn't been followed before finally putting Kohga down against a canyon wall.

"Are you hurt?" His voice wavered as he inspected Kohga for injury, his hands moving in a panicked flurry over Kohga's limbs.

"I'm fine, Sooga." Kohga tried calming him down.

Sooga punched the canyon wall beside Kohga, fragments of sandstone rained down around the fist-shaped imprint he left behind when he pulled his hand away. "That seer will have to answer for this failure." He said through gritted teeth, "But I cannot forgive my part in this either. You could have been killed while I was dealing with that molduga." His whole body shook. "When I saw… When I saw Urbosa... ready to strike you down…" He was too upset to continue and sank to his knees in front of Kohga doubled over himself.

Kohga picked himself up and laid his hands on Sooga's shoulders. "You were there before anything happened." He reassured Sooga. "I knew you would be. I can always count on you." He wrapped his arms around Sooga's shoulders and held him until he'd calmed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write but I feel like balancing Kohga's personality was tricky in some spots. I don't think Sooga's going to let Kohga out of his sight for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

Astor dismissed them from the meeting chamber he had taken up residence in after lecturing them on their failure. If that creep didn't have his status as prophet Kohga would have turned him out in a sandstorm. Not only for his disrespect, but for putting his men in danger they weren't prepared for.

"I dislike this Astor." Sooga muttered once the door was closed behind them. "He is using us."

"Obviously." Kohga answered, "But for now, he has what we need, Sooga. Once Calamity Ganon is revived we can kick him out." They walked together through the halls.

"I do not know that it will be so easy to sever this bond, Master Kohga." Sooga said, concerned, "What costs are we willing to pay for his help?"

Khoga walked through the main hall, Sooga followed behind on his right. Injured Yiga lay on blankets that had been stretched out as makeshift cots on either side of narrow aisles. Doctor Olson, an elderly Hylian from Hateno, worked diligently from the greatest injuries to the least. "Status report, Doctor." Sooga asked as they approached him.

The doctor wore his mask on top of his head, revealing his aged, tanned face. A tobaccoo pipe hung from his lips. He shook his head and closes his small eyes. "Burns for many who dealt with Urbosa's lightning, broken bones from the units who dealt with the molduga, this one here." He said, indicating the unconscious young man whose arm he had been inspecting. The bone had broken through the skin just above the elbow, looking like a snapped tree branch, showing off the ragged muscle tissue beneath the open skin. "I don't think we're going to save this arm." He shook his head tiredly. "It'll be an awful shock to him when he wakes up. There are a few others in the same boat. I was just getting ready to cut." He pointed to the cloth where his amputation tools were rolled out.

Kohga looked away from the grotesque arm and at the face of the young man. Roland, he had come to them last year, he had been a skilled archer. Kohga wondered what the boy would do now.

Whatever Kohga was planning to say, he was distracted by a blademaster coming from the hall to the practice yard. "Teecko, there you are, you're supposed to be running drills." He barked. Kohga looked across the room to see where the startled woman had dropped the rag she'd been ringing out back into a bucket of water.

"I just thought Doctor Olson might need the help." She said defensively.

The blademaster approached her while lecturing, "And the Yiga Clan needs to replace the fighters we lost this afternoon." He scolded, "Which means you should be taking your training more seriously."

"Oh don't make her leave!" Doctor Olson tottered towards the arguing pair. "She's been too useful here."

"I need her to be a useful fighter. Skipping practice is going to put her in one of these cots, old man." The blademaster retorted.

"Wait!" Kohga approached the argument, waving his hands about.

"I'm sorry Master Kohga, I don't mean to be ignoring my training, it's just that there's so many injured and I thought-" 

Teecko's defenses poured out of her until Kohga put a hand up to silence her. "Doctor Olson, what has Teecko been doing for you?" He asked.

"Well she's been bringing me water to give to those who are awake, I showed her how to clean and dress some of the easier wounds and it's all taken quite the burden off my shoulders." Doctor Olson answered.

"Listen," Kohga said turning to the blademaster, "I don't know if any amout of practice is going to give Teecko fighting ability. She sucks."

"True." The blademaster pondered. Teecko hung her head.

"But, if she's helpful to Doctor Olson, that's more help than an extra soldier on the battlefield. We need people who can care for the injured, especially now that things are heating up for us." He explained, "She should stay here."

"As you wish, Master Kohga." The blademaster bowed and took his leave.

"Do you really mean it, Master Kohga?" Teecko asked, hopefully. Kohga nodded and Teecko jumped up and down excitedly. She threw her arms around him. "Oh thank you, thank you!" Doctor Olson cleared his throat to get her attention. She remembered her place and stepped back nervously and bowed to the floor. "M-my apologies, Master Kohga. I um… that won't happen again."

"I want you to take this position seriously, Teecko." He ordered.

"Yes, Master Kohga." She said enthusiastically. 

Doctor Olson guided her back through the maze of injured soldiers while Kohga and Sooga went on their way. "You're not squeemish about blood, are you, dear?" He asked her.

"That is what I'm talking about." Sooga said once they'd exited the main hall. "Another battle like that, that could be you on one of those cots, ready to lose an arm." He pointed back to the main hall. They could see Doctor Olson leaning over Roland, pipe clenched between his teeth, he had tied the boy down and was giving him a swig of fermented banana juice to calm his nerves.

Kohga grimaced. "What else can I do? These are the orders given to us by Calamity Ganon."

Sooga sighed, "I don't know the answer, but this doesn't feel right."

Sooga was smart and dependable, with a good moral compass. Kohga trusted his opinion, but they had no other plan, and now they'd drawn attention to themselves. It felt like there was no going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Calamity Ganon would only be a little bit mad if you guys tied weights to Astor's ankles and threw him into Lake Hylia. I bet you could still get back in his good graces after killing his prophet.


	5. Chapter 5

Sooga knew there were precious few things Master Kohga wouldn't do for the Yiga Clan, these people were Kohga's weakness. Sooga also knew there were fewer things he wouldn't do for Kohga, that man was his weakness. So when Kohga took Astor's advice, again, Sooga nodded, and took his orders. He was to intercept the princess on her route from the desert to the Lost Woods and kill her before she could find her champion knight. It made him uneasy, leaving Kohga alone with Astor whispering in his ear, promising Calamity. He had resolved to get the job done quickly so he could return to Kohga's side and protect him from such manipulation.

"Master Sooga!" A Hylian soldier approached their unit and bowed, with a slight gesture from his hands the disguise vanished in a puff of smoke revealing the spy's Yiga Clan uniform. 

No doubt Kohga would have been able to address the young man by name, but Sooga couldn't tell one member from the other in their uniforms. "Report, soldier." Sooga ordered.

"The princess is traveling through the village up ahead. She's heavily guarded by a team of Hylian soldiers as well as the four champions and Lady Impa."

"How many units already garrisoned in the village?" Sooga asked.

"Besides our own spies? Five, sir." The spy answered.

Sooga pondered this news for a moment. He didn't like those numbers. It would be no easy task to reach the princess so heavily guarded. "We'll have to attack the village." He said at last, "It should convince her companions to split up so that we might get closer to her." It was a tricky plan, and he knew it would mean loss of life for some of his own men. Kohga wouldn't approve, naive dreamer that he was, but Sooga knew his men had accepted the risk when they'd taken up arms against Hylians. This was the best plan to succeed in their mission. He sent the spy back to the village to prepare their planted unit.

They reached the village from the South, silently leaping over fences and hiding on rooftops as Zelda and her companions arrived through the East gate. Sooga watched as Zelda's party filed through the village gates. He waited for them to be well into the town and motioned to the first group of foot soldiers. They nodded and ran quietly along the back roofs of the buildings, staying out of the Hylians sight. Once they were in a position to block a retreat from the South he sent his other three units to their positions. They would attack on his signal. He signaled to his last unit and then threw his smoke bomb at his destination. He leapt into the smoke screen and crossed his arms. The sudden action had drawn the Hylians attention so he spoke. "Princess Zelda, I bring news regarding your impending death." At his words his last unit leapt into place surrounding the princess's escorts. The unit at the gate appeared and blocked their retreat. Elsewhere around town, he could hear fighting break out as his units revealed themselves.

"Why are they here?" Zelda asked fearfully. Her green eyes grew wide. It was a pity fate had made her an obstacle to reaching their goal. Sooga took no pleasure in tormenting the child, he would make this quick, for her sake.

The Champions scattered to go help the defending units. "Protect the princess, little guy!" Daruk called back as he headed down one of the streets.

The blonde knight from Gerudo town nodded and drew his sword. It appeared he would have to take on this boy first. Sooga drew both of his own blades and leapt from the rooftop. His swords clashed with the blonde knights sheild with a metallic clang. Sooga leapt back and watched the knight's movements. He stood in front of the princess, his blue eyes hard and focused.

Sooga used his blades to cut the air, sending a gust at the knight and knocking him back. When the knight was off balance Sooga sprung forward, blades crossed. He brought his swords down over the knight's head. "Link!" Zelda cried as the knight reeled back from the strike. Link's helmet had fallen off as he skidded across the ground. He didn't bother putting it back on and instead switched to a more offensive style. Link charged head on at Sooga and laid several quick horizontal strikes against him. Sooga blocked the blows with his own swords but the final blow slashed against his side. Sooga leapt back and prepared to charge and overpower Link with a horizontal sweep when a block of ice appeared and obstructed his path. His momentum took him barreling headfirst into it.

Fighting must not have gone well in other parts of town either, Sooga suspected as he saw smoke begin rising from the rooftops. Setting the village on fire was supposed to be the last resort. The surviving Yiga would be withdrawing while the Hylians were distracted by the fires.

He dropped a smoke bomb and leapt away. Link raised his sheild and scanned the area as Zelda left her protected location. It was now or never. Sooga sprung from his position with throwing knives in his fist and hurled them at the princess. She turned in time to see him leave his hiding place and her eyes went wide as the knives flew towards her pretty face. A tiny guardian he hadn't noticed before jumped to recieve the blow. Link had also reacted and shoved the little machine aside, blocking the knives with his shield. It all happened so quickly that Sooga landed as his knives ineffectively hit the ground.

Link was staring him down, sword drawn. Sooga looked his enemy in the eye and he recognized the emotions behind the gaze. This boy felt for the princess what Sooga felt for Kohga. There would be no stopping him from protecting her. For now at least, Sooga's resources were exhausted. "I suppose destiny is at work then." He muttered, "the future is fickle." He could choke that damn prophet for not forseeing this boy. He stood up and Link tightened his stance, ready to fight again. "Yiga Clan, time to go!" He ordered the survivors who vanished in puffs of smoke around the town.

As they retreated back to the desert the young knight's gaze burned in Sooga's mind. Not for the first time since he'd left Kakariko Village all those years ago did he wonder if he was fighting on the right side. He knew his answer, though, he was fighting on Kohga's side. To him, that was the only side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooga POV, wooo! I was really excited to get in this character's head and I hope I did it justice. Do tell me what you thought though, darlings.


	6. Chapter 6

Astor had greeted the return party at the entrance and was enraged to hear of their failure. "Must I do everything myself?" Astor hissed at Sooga. "It appears I overestimated even your ability." Sooga did not respond. "Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" Astor demanded. Sooga clenched his fist in frustration. He was dangerously close to disobeying orders, Calamity Ganon could find another way.

"Where is Master Kohga?" Was all Sooga asked. His foot soldiers recognized Sooga's dangerous tone and stepped back, Astor was not as wise.

"Your buffoon leader is on his balcony." Astor answered dismissively.

Sooga's jaw tightened and he grabbed the seer by his collar, pulling the man close. He heard his men behind them draw their weapons. Astor's eyes went wide and fearful for a brief instant but then he smiled calmly. "Have you forgotten who I am?" He asked, cooly.

"You forget where you are, seer. Calamity Ganon will not save you if you continue to disrespect our leader." Sooga didn't release Astor, he'd had enough of this snake in their den.

"Is he your leader or your lover?" Astor mocked, rolling his eyes. He hadn't meant the question seriously, Sooga could see that much on his face, but a near imperceptible twitch and Sooga's fingers tighted their grip on Astor's collar. The prophet's eyes shot to Sooga's mask. They scanned the painted wood and lingered on the long crack just off center, as though he could discern meaning from it. "Is that so?" He whispered, low enough for only Sooga to hear. Sooga's heart hammered in his chest, waiting for what the prophet would do next. Everything around them faded from Sooga's perception, his men, the eight blinded heroines that circled the room, all their inverted eyes were on the two men, but all Sooga could focus on were the changes that crossed Astor's face. "I could take everything from you." He mouthed the words ever so slightly.

Fear and anger were two vipers battling in the pit of Sooga's stomach. He was being blackmailed. Even at the lowest moment of his life, he'd never been blackmailed. He pictured how quickly he could collapse Astor's windpipe with his fingers.

The tension vanished when one of the Yiga Clan members straightened his posture. "Don't be silly, Astor." He chided playfully. "Master Kohga and Master Sooga, lovers. That would be um… silly, right guys?" He laughed and elbowed the woman next to him.

"Uh… yeah!" She chimed in, "We're all loyal to Master Kohga. Sooga's just the very best at it."

"You're such a joker, Astor!" Someone on the other side of the room called.

Sooga released Astor and the smaller man stumbled back. As the Yiga around them continued to laugh and joke, Astor's smile looked more like a dangerous animal baring its fangs. 

Sooga wondered how much Astor thought he knew. Perhaps he assumed Sooga harbored unrequited feelings. He might still be able to spare Kohga the exposure. Sooga could take the blow to his reputation as long as the Yiga Clan still respected Kohga. The ideal outcome, Sooga thought, would be to get rid of this prophet well before it came to that, however.

"Sooga, you're back!" Kohga called over the laugher of the Yiga as he entered the room. When he made his presence known the laughter stopped and all the troops gave Kohga a bow before filing out of the room to give the three men some privacy. 

Astor smiled smugly as he moved to Kohga's side with a flourish. "Ah Master Kohga, unfortunate news, Sooga just couldn't get the job done." He said in a dramatic voice.

He was trying to get under Sooga's skin, but it relieved him of one worry, Astor thought the emotions were unrequited. Kohga was safe from this, for now. Sooga took a knee before Master Kohga, playing his role. "An unfortunate turn of events, Master Kohga." He played along, "Though I believe with a proper seer, we may have been better prepared." Behind his mask, Sooga smiled as he watched Astor's expression curdle. At least for now, Sooga still had the upper hand on this prophet.

Astor composed himself rather quickly. "Now is not the time to lay blame, I suppose." He responded civily. "The princess will be on her way to the Lost Woods to seek out The Sword that Seals the Darkness and find her champion knight. We must prevent this event if we wish to snuff out Hylian efforts at fighting back."

"After two large defeats, our men need time to recoup." Sooga responded, "And I believe, seer, before Master Kohga arrived, you were just saying how you felt you could be effective yourself?"

"You've got some tricks up your sleeve, prophecy man?" Kohga asked excitedly.

"I... suppose." Astor conceded.

"Thanks for volunteering!" Kohga patted Astor on the back, "Wish you would have sooner. Better hurry if you're going to make it to the Lost Woods before they do." He ushered Astor to the door.

Kohga wasn't as dumb as he let on to others, it was a front he put up to catch enemies off guard. In Astor's case, it had worked and Sooga chuckled quietly to himself as he stood up and watched Kohga chase Astor out the door. 

Sooga hadn't warned Astor about the blonde knight, Link. In his mind he didn't owe Astor anything and if Link took the prophet out of his hair it would only rob Sooga of the satisfaction that came with crushing the snake himself.

Astor stood at the opening, facing the canyon, and chanted a short spell until he vanished, a translucent red bubble floated in his place before shooting upward and launching itself North, presumably to the Lost Woods.

"Welcome home, Sooga." Kohga said as he approached again. Sooga would have scooped Kohga up right there and held him close, his worry about his leader while he was gone had only been amplified by Astor's threat at his return. The laughter of the Yiga Clan at the mere suggestion of their relationship was enough of a deterrent. Sooga wouldn't risk exposure here, Kohga would be devastated if his reputation with the Clan were damaged. He wouldn't worry Kohga with Astor's threats either, at least while he knew Astor didn't suspect Kohga.

***

That night when they laid down to fall asleep, Sooga wrapped Kohga in a bit tighter of an embrace than usual. His mind was burdened with the recent events; Kohga's near death at the Gerudo Chief's hands, the princess who had already found her champion knight, Sooga had no doubt it would be Link, Astor's partial discovery of Sooga's careful secret. All these things piled up in his mind. 

He couldn't burden Kohga with them. Kohga was always so focused on the well being of the Yiga Clan, it left Kohga's well being as Sooga's responsibility. So he would keep his own worries locked inside and hold Kohga tighter, feeling his soft body press into Sooga's. Kohga snored quietly.

Sooga feared the end of an era might be approaching, and he was too afraid of what he could lose if he didn't hold on tight enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I bet Kohga's worried about Sooga's well-being too. If only Sooga would say what's on his mind. I got a little sad for him while writing this chapter.
> 
> We're all still in agreement that Astor's a bitch though, right?


	7. Chapter 7

The string of failures was piling up for the Yiga Clan, Sooga only hoped they would be enough to dissillution Kohga of the seers promises soon. For all his talk, Astor had even failed in the Lost Woods. Link, as Sooga had predicted, had drawn the sword. The Hylians had beaten them back and activated the tower at Akkala Citadel. Soon, the enemy would have everything in place.

Astor paced the meeting chamber nervously while Kohga processed this new information. "So if they activate these Sheikah towers…" Kohga worked through his thoughts out loud.

Sooga leaned forward. "It means they can track where we are and what we're doing."

"Oh that's bad." Kohga held his head in his hands, to Sooga his shoulders looked burdened with the weight of the outcome for all these failures.

"No matter. The future is still clear." Astor promised, he gestured to the guardian he had placed on the podium. It still projected the future image of Calamity Ganon. "With Calamity Ganon under my control I will make this world bend to my will."

How could Kohga not see this man's intentions did not line up with theirs? "You are blind, 'seer' Calamity Ganon is not for mortals to control." Sooga muttered.

***

"Master Kohga." Sooga leaned against the wall on Khoga's balcony. "The Hylians will find us soon." He cautioned. "This might be the opportune moment to break free from Astor." He tried. "I do not trust his intentions and he has not been particularly good luck since he got here." There was also the personal danger he posed but Sooga was still keeping that to himself.

"What do you suggest I do?" Kohga asked helplessly, "These are Calamity Ganon's designs, you've seen what that thingymajig he's got promises."

Sooga slid the doors to the balcony closed to ensure the two men were in private. He put his hands on Kohga's shoulders. "I know your dreams, Kohga." Sooga threw aside honorifics, Kohga reacted with a start. He never forgot to add 'Master' even in private. It ensured Kohga was listening closely at least. He spoke tenderly, "It is my dream as well. A world where the Hylian might is laid low and our Clan can thrive instead of hiding in the shadows of this canyon." Kohga nodded. "Perhaps it's time for a new dream." 

He walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down over the practice yard. The injured were being gathered up in covered wagons with Yiga members dressed in plain travellers clothes in the drivers seats. They were well enough to recover without Doctor Olson and Teecko's intervention anymore and could pass as refugees fleeing monster infested villages. It had been Kohga's idea to send them out of harm's way when they'd lost the battle for the Sheikah towers. Sooga knew how much the decision had hurt Kohga.

"Master Kohga!" The door slid open and the messenger bowed. Sooga turned, drawing his swords, it had to be urgent for them to open the door themselves.

"What is it, Vela?" Kohga asked worriedly. Of course he knew her name, Sooga thought.

"The divine beast Vah Nabooris is leading a charge of Gerudo and Hylian soldiers this way!" She reported quickly. Kohga turned back and looked at the carts still being loaded with the injured. 

Sooga put his hand on Kohga's shoulder to calm him. "They can make it out the back road through the highlands if we can keep the Hylians at bay. It will at least give them a head start." He said. Kohga nodded.

"Vela, I need you to spread the message. Close every gate in the hideout, put a unit in each major room. It should keep them distracted long enough to get the wagons on the road." Kohga commanded.

Vela stood and nodded. "Understood, sir!" She ran as fast as she could down the hall, spreading the alarm on the way.

"Sooga!" Kohga said next, "follow me." Sooga nodded and both men leapt from the balcony into the practice yard. "I need you to protect the secret door from inside. I'll get these wagons moving." Sooga nodded and turned to get inside and close the secret door. "Sooga!" Kohga stopped him.

Sooga skidded to a halt, "Master Kohga?" He asked.

Kohga hesitated. "Actually, don't die so I can tell you later." He said. 

"Yes, Master Kohga." Sooga nodded and closed the secret door behind him. He looked at the unit locked in the room with him. "Alright, Master Kohga and all of our injured are in there. We will not let the Hylians pass this point!" He commanded. The soldiers around him cheered.

They could hear the thunderous approach of Vah Nabooris as the divine beast crashed through their gates, ensuring the Gerudo and Hylian forces a clear entry into the hideout. Sooga listened to the battle raging above them and begrudged the Hylians every Yiga life being lost. He couldn't list off every name the way Kohga could, but their lives still laid heavy on his heart.

"Master Sooga!" A blademaster approached from the hall. Before him he led a restrained Gerudo scout. "We found this one scoping the hideout. What would you have us do with her." 

Normally Sooga would have killed the woman on the spot but beyond their halls he could hear Urbosa's lightning attacks. "Put her in one of the cells." Sooga commanded. He noticed the woman tracing the outline in the wall with her eyes. This one had a keen eye. Sooga wondered if he shouldn't kill her now to keep the door a secret, but this might be the best way to handle two problems at once. "Hide and wait for Lady Urbosa's arrival. She'll be perfect bait. When Urbosa's taken care of, kill her." The woman's expression never faltered. Sooga wondered what she could be thinking.

"Yes Master Sooga." The blademaster said and dragged the woman away.

As he heard the battle drawing nearer, Sooga was anxious to join. He took quiet, deep breaths to calm himself. He had to guard this room and ensure that the wagons got a head start. At this rate however, it sounded like the injured passengers would be the last surviving members of the Yiga Clan. 

Link and Urbosa came racing down the hall at the same time. It appeared the trap had been ineffective. "This is as far as you go!" Sooga declared and lunged for Link. The boy blocked his first blow but Sooga had a feel for him after their first fight. Instead of lunging back, he brought his blades down for a second attack, Link dodged backwards and then sprung forward, laying a quick horizontal swipe across Sooga's midsection. Sooga brought his blades up and knocked Link's swords back away from him.

He was struck on his armored back plate and a short shock followed. Urbosa had attacked from behind. The Hylians and their allies were not keen on a fair fight it seemed. His foot soldiers took that as their cue to join in with their small, curved blades. When the Yiga had the two surrounded Urbosa raised her arm and with a snap of her fingers, she unleashed her Fury. 

Lightning brought the Yiga, even Sooga, to their knees. He hoped the wagons had had enough time to escape. He struggled to stand while his muscles still contracted and relaxed involuntarily. Urbosa and Link opened the secret door as Sooga stumbled. Tiny bolts of electricity jumped across the weave in his armor and his vision flickered, but Kohga was out there. He stumbled to one knee and used his sword to right himself. A few of his men around him were trying to get up as well. 

From beyond the door he could hear Kohga summoning the surviving troops. He was buying Sooga time to get to him and the wagons time to escape with some silly rambling speech. "Today! Right now, in fact!" He yelled. His antics were disarming enough that it sounded like the enemy had yet to attack. "Master Kohga iiiiiis going to kiiiiiill you all… TO DEATH!" It sounded like he was running out of material now.

Sooga caught his breath and drew his swords. He barreled into the practice yard where he saw Kohga struggling with Link while Urbosa was coming up from behind. It was the same thing they'd done to him. He couldn't let that happen. He cut the wind with his swords and sent Urbosa spiraling away. "I am here now, Master Kohga."

"What took you so long?" Kohga demanded. Kohga was struggling with Link. Sooga couldn't protect him and deal with Urbosa. They were fighting a losing battle with nothing left to protect. The hideout was destroyed, and everyone was dead or had retreated to the safe meeting place. Sooga put himself between Link and Kohga and dropped a smoke bomb. He scooped Kohga up and ran away. It was the only reasonable option now.

They sat on a cliffside, watching the Hylians clear out, their havoc wrecked. Kohga sighed. "It was a good home." He said sadly. "I wonder who made it out."

Probably not many, but Sooga didn't want to get Kohga more upset. They heard a noise behind them and Sooga turned, hands on the hilts of his blades. Astor smiled wickedly at them. Where had he been during this whole event? 

"Hey prophecy man!" Kohga stood up and stamped his foot. "You missed the part where we get walloped!" The hair on the back of Sooga's neck stood on end looking at the seer. He had done something that had given him more power. Sooga could feel it in the air like Urbosa's lightning.

"I'm afraid we cannot overlook this failure, seer." He would throw Astor off this mountain and watch him splatter on the canyon floor below. He grabbed Astor by his robes like their last confrontation but even touching him was wrong. His palms tingled with the energy flowing from Astor. What had he done, Sooga couldn't make sense of it.

Astor smiled as Sooga released him. "Fate decides all, even this defeat. To attack me would be to make and enemy of Calamity Ganon."

Calamity Ganon could go get bent as far as Sooga was concerned. Chasing this aspiration with this prophet had caused him and Kohga nothing but trouble. Sooga held back, however, because it felt unwise to attack this prophet of doom with whatever new power he had accessed. He should have crushed Astor's throat when he'd had the chance.

"Soon, you will both have your parts to play." Astor continued. Sooga didn't like the sound of that. No, not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played this level again right before writing this chapter and I'll be real, I felt a little bad destroying the hideout.
> 
> Oh nooo I've only got one Sooga PoV chapter left before...


	8. Chapter 8

Astor left them at the crossroads with no explanation. Sooga couldn't decide if he suspected the prophet too much to let him out of his sight, or if he were relieved that the unsettling man was gone for now. If the others had made it out safely they would be at the Outskirts stable. It was a half a day's walk and the sun was setting as they approached.

"Welcome, strangers!" A stable worker greeted them as they approached the counter in plain clothes. They were unmasked but travelling cowls concealed both of their features. Sooga scanned the yard and saw their covered wagons had made it. A larger gathering than he'd hoped for of injured and escapees was circled around several campfires. "I hope you didn't run into any monsters on the road. Things seem to be getting more dangerous lately." Despite her words, the cheery smile remained on her face, it never reached her eyes. She was the very model of customer service. Sooga saw a few of the people around the yard watching them carefully.

"We would like two beds for the night, if you have them." Sooga said. Though his voice was muffled by the cowl he wore he knew he'd been recognized when a few of the people stood up. He hoped they wouldn't blow their cover in their excitement.

The stable worker's smile twitched. "Ah, unfortunately our beds are full up tonight. We've had a caravan of refugees just arriving from the South. Our floor is available at no cost.

Several people approached the counter then. "Ah miss, they can have my bed." A man with a bandaged arm stump offered.

"Mine as well!" A girl with a splotchy purple birthmark on her face scrambled to the counter.

"No, mine! Let them have my bed." Another one said.

In total seven people had scrambled forward to offer their beds. "You're still too hurt to sleep on the floor, they should take my bed." "No mine, I rode in the wagon while you walked." They argued amongst themselves.

Sooga groaned quietly, but the worker appeared more confused than suspicious so he let it play out.

"Oh my!" The worker furrowed her brow as she looked between the seven or so people who had offered their beds. "Are you certain?" She asked the first two volunteers. Both of them nodded seriously. "Well you're in luck, stranger, we got a visit from very generous refugees!" She reached under the counter and brought out their rupees to refund the volunteers.

"Oh no." The young man declined. He turned to Kohga and bowed. "Consider it a gift… Ma-traveller."

The woman raised her eyebrows at the two who had given up their beds. "You folks uh… religious?" She asked.

"Yes!" The girl with the birthmark answered. "That's it."

The stable worker smiled again at Sooga and Kohga. "Well, I hope you both have a wonderful rest. If you decide to stick around tomorrow afternoon we'll be throwing a party to celebrate the princess's birthday. I mean, the princess won't be here but we still throw a party." She explained.

"We will be gone before sunrise." Sooga promised.

"Oh! Uhm… okay then." She answered. 

Kohga and Sooga moved to one of the campfires and sat down. The Yiga Clan crowded in close. "Are you alright, Master Kohga?" "What do we do now?" "Stop crowding him!" They pressed in close and spoke in hushed voices, sealing themselves off from the rest of the world.

Kohga looked around at all of their faces. "How many made it here tonight?" He asked. Sooga could hear the heartbreak in Kohga's voice.

"Oh, more than thirty, less than fifty." Doctor Olson waved his pipe around at them. "I haven't done an official headcount." Kohga hung his head.

"There is still the spies at the ancient tech lab." Sooga tried to reassure him. "And the unit planted in Central Hyrule." A fraction of what had been.

"Maybe others even made it out the front and are laying low in the desert." A Lurelin man suggested. "At least… I hope so anyway. I haven't seen Vela since this morning." He trailed off, clearly fighting the worry in his tone.

"I'm sorry, Mako. I haven't seen her." Kohga answered. He hadn't moved his gaze from the fire and his voice sounded strained as though he were about to cry.

The group hurried to provide reassuring words to comfort their leader. "It's not your fault, Master Kohga." "You did what you could!" "We'll bounce back from this." Sooga had always been impressed by Kohga's ability with people. It showed how much he cared for everyone in the Yiga Clan by the way they all cared for him back. Kohga had never given up on any of them, even the most hopeless cases, and Sooga knew they wouldn't abandon him now.

***

It was the first time in years Sooga had laid in a bed by himself. Yiga Clan members lay in orderly lines across the floor of the stable in bedrolls and Sooga listened to the sound of their snoring as he tossed and turned. 

When sleep felt futile he rolled out of bed and pulled his shirt over his head. He walked out of the stuffy tent into the cool night air. The smell of wet grass and horses filled his nostrils and he took a deep, calming breath. Dawn was still a few hours away and all of the fires had been put out before the stable workers had gone to sleep.

Sooga sat on one of the benches and scanned the landscape. It was his habit to keep his sharp eyes moving, always on the lookout for danger, but when none presented itself, he found he was appreciating the natural beauty he was surrounded by. He finally relaxed enough to close his eyes and listen to the night birds and crickets filling the air with their song.

A footstep landed on the dirt behind him and he sprung up, mentally chiding himself for leaving his weapons by his bed as he took a martial stance. He relaxed and sat back down when it was only Kohga.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He asked as he sat down beside Sooga.

"I am not accustomed to sleeping alone anymore." Sooga confessed. "Do you remember the first time you asked me to stay with you?" He asked. Kohga shook his head. "I thought not." Sooga smiled. "You had a fever and Doctor Olson laid you in bed and put cool damp towels all over you to try to break it."

"I remember that part." Kohga leaned against Sooga who looked over his shoulder to ensure no one was watching.

"I could tell Doctor Olson was getting tired. It was late, so I volunteered to relieve him and watch over you." Kohga nodded when Sooga paused. "I had just put a fresh cloth on your forehead and you opened your eyes." Sooga's pulse increased and he couldn't help but smile, remembering the moment that had changed his life.

Kohga's eyes were only half open and unfocused. His chest rose and fell with heavy breath as he battled the fever. He closed his eyes again and smiled softly. "Sooga." The name was barely a whisper leaving his leader's chapped lips, "I'm dreaming." His voice cracked and he took a heavy, rattling breath.

Sooga swallowed nervously as he dabbed the cool rag on his master's sweat-drenched brow. "No Master Kohga, I am here." He spoke gently.

Kohga gasped then and took another shuddering breath. "My dependable Sooga." He groaned, "Oh don't leave me."

Sooga dropped the cloth in surprise, had Kohga called him his? It had to be the fever talking, he shouldn't dream that Master Kohga returned his feelings. "I won't leave you." He said, picking up the damp cloth again and continuing to dab Kohga's forehead with cool water.

"I have to-" he was interrupted by another rattling breath and he started again. "I want you, Sooga." He confessed. He had to pause to cough. Sooga stood up, abruptly, the shock was too great. 

When they had been teens in Kakariko Village, Sooga knew he was different. Other boys had started noticing girls and talking about them in terms of attraction. Sooga hadn't seen the appeal, but he kept those feelings locked away. Kohga was different as well, in ways that made him an easy target for bullies. Their friendship had sprung out of Sooga standing up for Kohga. He took the beatings until he'd learned to fight better than any of the other boys, then he would beat them away. Defending Kohga was where it had all begun.

For Sooga, friendship had blossomed into something more, but he had always been afraid to confess his feelings and push away his best friend. Now here Kohga was, delirious with fever, saying the things Sooga had wanted to for so long.

He reached up and slowly removed his mask to look Kohga in the eye."I want you, Master Kohga." He had responded.

Kohga had squeezed his eyes shut and tears rolled down the side of his face. He asked Sooga to stay by his side, to lay down next to him in bed every night and to never leave him alone. Sooga promised it all while he wiped Kohga's brow tenderly.

"When you woke up the next morning, your fever was gone." Sooga told him, "I snuck into your room the next night, afraid you'd forgotten everything and would send me away, but I'd promised, so I came to you."

"I remember this part." Kohga chimed in. "I was confused."

"You didn't send me away." Sooga smiled, "So I never stopped coming back." He put his arm around Kohga now.

"I still mean it, Sooga. Don't leave my side." Kohga whispered.

Sooga nodded and the two watched the stars together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I was that stable worker I don't think I'd even bat an eye while the place is so busy. A toast to my fellow service workers and the crazy things we see people do one the regular. She's written for you.


	9. Chapter 9

The Yiga Clan woke while it was still dark. The able bodied climbed into the wagons, ready to move out. The injured stayed behind with Doctor Olson and Teecko. As the stable receded behind them they waved and called back promises to return before evening.

The purple-red dawn rose in their eyes, backlighting Hyrule Castle as they approached. The castle's shadow stretched out towards them like grasping fingers. The structure dominated the landscape in front of them. In the distance, the divine beasts could be seen ready to move into position.

Kohga kept his eyes on the castle as their small caravan approached. He sat next to Sooga who was driving the lead wagon. A gloomy mood had settled over the displaced group. Kohga wished he could think of a way to lift their spirits, but his own mood was too dark. He counted it as another way he was failing them. All of their failures had finally resulted in the greatest loss of life and their home. He didn't know why any of them weren't blaming him, let alone why they were sticking around. He had to believe their luck would turn around once they regrouped with their planted unit in the city.

Several other groups of travellers passed them on the road and it became clear they were moving against the current.

"Whoah there, strangers." A lone man on a horse stopped beside their front wagon. "You're going the wrong way, King Rhoam has ordered an evacuation of the city. The soldiers won't let you in." He informed them.

"Evacuated?" Sooga asked beside him.

"Well, they're trying, anyway." He answered. "He announced the return of Calamity Ganon was prophesied so he's taking cautionary measures. A lot of the old folks don't believe it and are refusing to leave their homes. Anyway, I don't think it would be a good idea to make more work for them."

Calamity Ganon, even with all their failures, the arrival was still a threat the royal family took seriously. It looked like their luck might be turning around soon. He sounded a little too excited when he thanked the confused stranger for the news and they parted ways. The Yiga Clan stayed their course. 

Kohga spread the word to the other two wagons and cheers rose up behind him. They began singing a triumphant marching tune as they rode on. Kohga felt his own spirits rising with their enthusiasm. It seemed the tide was about to turn in their favor. "Finally, some good news." He said to Sooga as he relaxed just a bit.

Sooga nodded, remaining silent on the matter, but the expression on his face seemed more conflicted than Kohga expected.

"Something on your mind, Sooga?" He asked, certain they couldn't be overheard by the singing Yiga Clan.

"Astor." Sooga answered, "He hasn't shown up since yesterday, I do not trust that we are out of danger while he's alive."

They reached the city gates while the morning light still washed everything in a golden hue. Scattered around the open field outside the walls sat the inactive bodies of many guardians. They dotted the hills as far as the eye could see. As cautioned, the soldiers stopped them at the gate. "I'm sorry, but you can't come in." One of them informed the group. "We're trying to evacuate the city, you should turn back."

Kohga looked between the two soldiers at the gate. The one giving them orders held his spear in a position to use force if he had to to stop the Yiga caravan. The other smiled at Kohga as he subtly stepped back, out of his partner's line of sight. He reached behind him and pulled out his inverted eye mask. Kohga felt like he was watching the events in slow motion. The Yiga plant donned his mask and drew his sword. The Hylian soldier stiffened as the blade was held to his throat from behind. He put his hands up, releasing the spear.

As the weapon clattered on the paved road, the earth violently quaked beneath them. The horses squealed and pawed the ground anxiously. Everyone looked up in time to see the spiraling cloud of malice rise up and surround Hyrule Castle.

In a few quick hand gestures, Kohga's plain clothes were exchanged with his Yiga Clan uniform. Sooga and the rest of the clan followed suit as they sprang from the wagons.

"Looks like it's your unlucky day!" He gloated at the Hylian soldier, "You've come face to face with the esteemed leader of the Yiga Clan, Master Kohga!"

The clan around him cheered and drew their weapons. The Yiga member drew his blade across the soldier's throat and the soldier slumped lifeless to the ground.

"Go find the others, this town is done for." Kohga ordered.

"Yes Master Kohga!" The Yiga soldier answered before running along the streets. Kohga watched as his path was crossed by Hylian soldiers running away. That's when an activated guardian came into their line of sight. It shot down the soldiers with a powerful energy beam. They were tossed aside by the attack and hit the ground, lifeless. The Yiga soldier had leapt to the safety of a rooftop, out of the guardian's detection range. It turned it's red eye to the gate where Kohga and the others stood.

"Master Kohga!" Sooga shouted, The guardian's red sight had landed on Kohga's midsection and another beam of energy shot directly at Kohga. A great weight slammed into his body from the side as Sooga tackled him out of the way. They went barreling off the road and Sooga landed on top of Kohga. The beam hit the road and a spray of rubble flew up, the Yiga Clan scattered out of the way of the spooked horses, who ran off with their empty wagons in tow.

"What's the big idea? They're not supposed to attack us." Kohga asked, looking up from his back at Sooga.

"I don't know." Sooga answered, "Are you hurt?" He stood up and offered a hand to help Kohga up.

"Thanks to you, no." Kohga dusted himself off. 

The Yiga Clan members began to surround them. "Protect Master Kohga!" A blademaster ordered. They put their backs to the city wall in a tight, protective arch around Kohga and Sooga.

Smoking malice began streaking down from the sky like a slow, hellish rain. The Yiga Clan members looked up warily at the spectacle. Kohga watched as one of them landed on top of an inactive guardian. The ancient machine stuttered to life and swiveled it's head in their direction. It propped itself up on its spindly legs and began to approach, it's red sight fixated on the center of the group. "Run!" Kohga ordered. 

An arrow spiraled from the top of the wall and landed in the guardian's eye, causing it to stumble back and spin it's head a few times. "Looks like we're here just in time!" The planted unit began leaping down from the wall and sprung for the guardian. The archers kept their arrows ready to fire at the eye when the guardian refocused. The bladed soldiers incapacitated the machine by attacking the legs.

The cloud of malice circling Hyrule Castle took the form of a charging boar and a hideous scream erupted from it's maw. Four malice masses launched themselves from the castle, streaming like comets towards the divine beasts on the horizon. More streams of malice poured from the tails of the masses. All around them more guardians lit up.

"Looks like that's our cue to get out of here!" Kohga said. "Everyone, retreat!" He ordered.

It was easier said than done. The guardians surrounded them by that point and their transportation had scattered, meaning they had to fight their way through a field of guardians on foot. They took an off-road approach, trying to use the terrain to their advantage, but the group was just too large to not be noticed.

Another guardian fixed it's sight on them, scrambling over the grassy terrain in their direction. Its energy beam hit the ground, spraying up clouds of dirt and chunks of rubble around them. A few of the clan members closest to the beam's strike lost their footing or were crushed under the rubble. The rest recovered themselves and an archer shot at the machine, striking it in the eye. A few rushed in to finish it off when a second guardian shot at them from behind, toppling the first over on one of them and sending the other's lifeless bodies reeling back.

Kohga took in the hopeless scene and watched as more guardians crept in on them. Most of them were headed to Hyrule Castle but the ones that got close enough to the group took their time to fire at the Yiga Clan. This wasn't supposed to be how any of this happened. Why would Calamity Ganon turn on them?

Sooga grabbed him then, hoisting him over his shoulders, he ran away. "Wait, wait!" Kohga struggled, but Sooga's hold was too strong.

"We'll hold them off!" A blademaster called to Sooga. Kohga watched the units split up to take on three guardians at once. He looked away as a group of them was shot down. Sooga kept running.

They reached an abandoned ranch outside the town. The silo door hung crookedly off its hinges and Sooga ducked inside before finally putting Kohga down. He shut the door as best he could behind him.

"We have to go back!" Kohga begged, going for the door.

Sooga blocked his way. "And do what? Waste their sacrifice? Abandon the survivors by dying?" He lectured, "What will they do without you?" He asked.

"Maybe they're better off without me, maybe my decisions keep getting them killed!" Kohga argued.

Sooga's hands slammed against the wall on either side of Kohga, pinning him in. "Don't be a fool, they knew the risks when they joined our ranks." Sooga scolded, "I love you, Kohga, and your bleeding heart, but you can't save them, now. Calamity Ganon is not what we anticipated."

Kohga stumbled back against the wall and slid to the floor. "Nothing's gone as planned, has it Sooga?"

Sooga sat down beside him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. "We will recover." He answered. "We'll regroup with the survivors and head back to the stable for the rest and the Yiga Clan will find a new home and a new purpose. We'll do it for them." Sooga promised.

Kohga anchored himself to Sooga's words and leaned into the embrace. They listened to the sounds of battle outside. Late into the afternoon, Hyrule's famously fickle weather even composed a thunderstorm overhead. When the rains finally stopped, the sun was setting and the world had gone quiet outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stalling? Who's stalling? Certainly I would never!
> 
> This chapter and the next were really rough to write and originally they were supposed to be one but this part was awfully long. Reworking the pain into it's own chapter as we speak.


	10. Chapter 10

Hyrule Castle and the swirling milace entity that was Calamity Ganon loomed over their journey back. Kohga felt the dread building up in his stomach as they started coming across the fallen Yiga Clan warriors. Their broken bodies lay scattered across the field, limbs in awkward positions, or completely mangled. Kohga recited their names in his head as they approached every body.

They found the biggest concentration of soldiers at the center. He stood over yet another soldier, Mako. He looked down at the Lurelin man whose leg was laying in the wrong direction, when suddenly, his body heaved upwards, as though Mako were gasping for breath. A red bubble escaped his chest. "What?" Kohga jumped back in surprise. Behind him, Sooga drew his swords, ready to fight.

He followed the bubble with his eyes as it floated across the field. Astor stood among the bodies, collecting whatever these red bubbles were. "What's your game, three eyes?" He called, outraged.

Astor closed his fist and the red bubbles collected in the seers red orb. "My, you really are slow." He smiled as he turned to the two of them. "Despite our 'best efforts', the enemy has only grown stronger. To succeed, we must adjust our strategy." He smiled at them.

Had this been his plan all along? Every Yiga Clan failure that had led to such a loss of life, Astor had been using them to grow his power. The realization punched Kohga in the belly. Behind him, Aator summoned four shapes built out of malice and Sheikah tech. All of them bore the same energy as Calamity Ganon. "Finally, the two of you can be of some use for once in your lives!" He threw his hand out and another malice being rose up, sword drawn, and lunged at them. This one looked like Zelda's champion knight, Link.

Sooga caught the blow between his own swords and threw back the malice Link. "Master Kohga! Quickly, make your escape!" Sooga pleaded.

Kohga turned to run, but when he looked back, Sooga wasn't following. Sooga was fighting. Sooga was skilled with a sword but this malice Link had him taking defensive measures, blocking blows instead of attacking. No. No more of this, he had lost too much already, he refused to lose Sooga now. He turned around. "I can't leave you behind." He insisted. He prepared to fight.

Sooga threw his attacker off again and stood in front of Kohga. "In that case, I will protect you, even if it costs me my life!" Sooga promised. Kohga hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"A blood sacrifice for the Calamity. Fate gives you this role, and you will play it!" Astor began to laugh maliciously over the sound of Sooga and Kohga fighting off the malice Link. Where it proved to be too much for Sooga alone, the addition of Kohga turned the tide of the fight. The malice Link had to dodge as Kohga sent a large metal ball it's way. It gave Sooga an opening to attack from behind. He struck a heavy blow in the back to find his sword went right through the being. It disappeared in a puff of malice.

"How!?" Astor seethed, but he raised his hands again and all four of the Blight Ganon's rose and prepared to fight. Four against two was hardly a fair fight, and they were quickly overpowered.

Lightningblight Ganon sped towards Sooga, who parried the first attack, but the thing was too fast and zigzagged backwards away from Sooga's follow-up attack. 

Kohga was about to launch another metal ball in Lightningblight Ganom's direction when something moved in his peripheral vision. He leapt back and dodged in time to miss being struck by the long spear of the Waterblight Ganon. 

Windblight Ganon had raised his cannon arm and aimed directly at Kohga. "Master Kohga!" Sooga yelled as he launched himself at Kohga. Sooga wrapped his arms around Kohga and covered him. His body shielded Kohga from the blast, but Kohga felt the impact as the energy from Windblight Ganon's attack struck Sooga's back. The two men went toppling over together, Sooga covering Kohga's body. Kohga struck his head on the ground, and everything went black.

***

Astor laughed harder as he approached the bodies. Finally, these two were out of his hair. All that was left was to take the traces of spirit left behind and add them to his power. "You first." He smiled as he raised his hand, ready to pull Sooga's spirit free from his body. The man had sealed his fate when he'd antagonized Astor. Astor would take joy in harvesting this spirit.

He was about to approach the two when he heard the roar of the divine beasts. Overhead, Vah Medoh was moving. To the east he could see Vah Ruta advancing towards the Akkala Citadel. The champions had wrestled control of their divine beasts and were on the move. He had to sort his priorities, these Yiga clowns had finished being useful to him. He had to move now, to Fort Hateno, while the enemy was busy with the Citadel, he could lay a trap at the fort. He recited the incantation that allowed him to travel quickly and flew away in the form of a red bubble.

***

The sun had fully set when Kohga woke. Sooga still lay on top of him, limp and heavy. 

No, no no no, no. His heart hammered in his chest. His stomach churned. He couldn't breathe. He rolled Sooga off of him gently. His whole body was shaking as he knelt over Sooga. He removed Sooga's mask. The man was pale as the moon and his lips were an icy blue. Kohga tried to feel for a pulse but he couldn't find one with his shaking fingers. The world disappeared around the two of them.

"Sooga." He cried, "Sooga, wake up! Please wake up" Tears rolled off of Kohga's chin under his mask landed on Sooga's cheek. He pounded the ground with his fists. "What am I supposed to do without you, huh?" He asked the body angrily. "I can't… I'm afraid to be alone." He confessed. He sat in the grass next to Sooga, quietly sobbing.

The Yiga Clan members that had been left behind at the stable found him there, kneeling over Sooga. "Master Kohga!" They ran to him. "Are you hurt?" "When you didn't come back we were so worried." Kohga sat on the ground, unresponsive. Then they saw Sooga laying in the grass. "Oh no!" One of them gasped. 

The Yiga Clan worked fast. They fashioned a makeshift stretcher from fallen tree limbs and a bedroll. It took six of them to carry Sooga back to Outskirts stable. The others kept their weapons out, ready to fight off whatever came their way but nothing bothered them on the road back.

Kohga walked beside the stretcher, staying as close to Sooga as possible. He didn't say anything to them as they walked back. They were mindful of his feelings and left him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Astor, 
> 
> You're not invited to my birthday party anymore. Don't talk to me or my good Yiga boys ever again.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> M. Shipper


	11. Chapter 11

The stable workers had fled Outskirts stable when Calamity Ganon had struck, leaving the place to only the Yiga Clan. "Look!" One of them said excitedly, pointing they approached. "The ones that made it out of the hideout got here during the storm this afternoon." He tried to cheer Kohga up. One of his partners elbowed him in the side and shook his head.

"That's wonderful news, Quill." Kohga answered, but his voice was void of any emotion.

The reunited group met them on the road, looking for survivors. "Mako? Is Mako with you?" Vela pleaded to another soldier who shook his head. She gasped when she saw Sooga on the stretcher. The horrible realization that if even Sooga had fallen, Mako was surely dead, struck her. She sank to her knees and Quill sat down beside her on the road and patted her back.

"I'm sorry, Vela." Quill comforted her, "I'm sure he fought bravely." The group walked past the two of them, passing sympathetic looks at Vela as they entered the tent.

They laid Sooga's body out on one of the beds. Teecko gasped and covered her mouth. Doctor Olson got to work cutting away fabric and inspecting the body. "Hmmm…" he murmured, pipe clenched in his teeth. His fingers stayed on Sooga's wrist for a minute and then he stood up. "Alive." Doctor Olson declared. A cheer started to go up from the Yiga Clan members gathered around, Doctor Olson put his hand up and raised his voice. "However! He's probably not going to make it through the night." He finished. The Yiga Clan's mood lowered immediately.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Teecko begged. "We have to try."

"Well of course we're going to try!" Doctor Olson grumbled, "I just hope you're not holding out for some miracle. We haven't even examined the wound yet. He's been unconscious for hours, his pulse is weak, and his breathing…" He stopped when Teecko jerked her head in Kohga's direction. The old man nodded gravely and put his pipe down on the table. He rolled up his sleeves, prepared to focus on the task at hand. "Everyone, out!" He ordered. "Teecko and I need space to work." The Yiga Clan all filed out of the tent, but they stood at the opening, watching hopefully.

Kohga's heart raced as he watched them get to work. Doctor Olson's warnings to not get his hopes up flew right out of his head. Of course Sooga was alive, Sooga was strong. Perhaps there was still a chance he could make it. "What can I do to help, Doctor?" Kohga asked.

"You don't have to, Teecko and I can manage. "The old man tried to brush Kohga away.

"No, please, I have to." He insisted.

Doctor Olson was about to protest when Teecko put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a knowing look. Doctor Olson closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I suppose, help me roll him over, I need to examine the injury on his back."

Kohga kept Sooga's body aligned on his side while Doctor Olson and Teecko worked. Doctor Olson cut away the uniform from his back. They had to peel the wet fabric from his skin to expose the wound. Kohga's optimism faltered at the sight of Sooga's back.

The impact had hit Sooga directly in his lower spine. Exposed bone glistened under charred flesh. The rest of his back was a canvas of ugly mottled bruise colors black, red, purple and yellow. Everything was wet with a clear fluid that slowly leaked from the wound. 

"I don't like the look of this one bit, it's a wonder he's still holding on." There was no doubt Doctor Olson was a skilled physician, but his bedside manner left much to be desired. While he cleaned the wound he gave orders to Teecko to prep the gauze and bandages. "No, no, the really red vial, that one's pink. Atta girl. Don't be stingy with it now. Let that gauze drink it's fill." Teecko moved with confidence under Doctor Olson's patient instruction. "Now we're going to pack it in this opening here." He showed her, pushing the gauze into the opening and packing the wound. "Like that, you try." When that was finished he covered the whole thing with a square of cloth. "Now," Doctor Olson said, eyeing Kohga nervously, "We'll have to sit him up to wrap it all in bandages, hold it in place."

Kohga moved to help when Doctor Olson stopped him. "What are we waiting for?" Kohga asked, the look in Doctor Olson's eyes was causing Kohga's anxiety to build.

"Master Kohga, the impact caused damage to his spine that might never heal," he started. Kohga's throat felt dry, his heart pounded against his sternum. "If we don't cover this wound, infection will get in and he will die. If we move him, we may cause more damage that will affect him for the rest of his life, if he lives. The decision is yours but I wanted you to know before you made it."

Kohga felt the weight of this decision bearing down on him. Could he condemn Sooga to a life of pain, or worse, just for the chance to keep him alive? But, there was the chance to keep Sooga alive, that meant everything to Kohga at that moment. He squeezed his eyes, his throat tightened as he choked back his sorrow. "If it gives him a chance to live, I'll take it."

From outside the tent, everyone watched intently as the three worked. Kohga and Teecko held Sooga's body as straight as they could. And the three began wrapping the long bandage tightly around the wound covering. The Yiga Clan started to press in closer as the work finished up. Doctor Olson pinned the bandage in place and Teecko packed up his tools. They handed Kohga a bowl of water and a clean rag. "He's probably dehydrated after leaking all that fluid, put this up to his mouth. There like that, sucking is a good sign." Doctor Olson said reassuringly. Kohga pressed the cloth to Sooga's pale, cracked lips over and over, trying to give Sooga as much as possible.

Doctor Olson sat down then and relit his pipe. "I've done what I can." He wiped his wrinkled brow. The man looked as though he'd aged another ten years over the course of the procedure. "The rest is up to him."

Kohga knelt at the bedside, repositioning blankets and pillows and generally fussing. His hands shook, but he needed something to do with them. "I think he's probably as comfortable as he's bound to get tonight, Master Kohga." Teecko put a hand on Kohga's shoulder, trying to put a stop to his nervous fidgeting.

"What else can I do?" He asked. What else was there to do? He felt so lost. "I'm sorry everyone." He started crying again. "I led us here, and now I don't know what to do. I let you all down."

"Master Kohga!" Teecko exclaimed. He looked up at her. She had squared her shoulders as though her posture gave her more power "Forgive me for speaking out of turn." She started. "You haven't let us down, Calamity Ganon let us down, Astor let us down. Now they took-" She paused, working out how to carefully say whatever was coming next. "I know how you felt about Master Sooga." She said. A few Yiga Clan members tried shushing her.

She couldn't mean it, they had always kept it a secret. "Oh, Teecko, you don't know the half of it." He shook his head.

"No, I know the whole of it." She said, "We all do." She extended her hand to the rest of the clan. They looked like naughty children confessing their crimes when they nodded.

"Well." Doctor Olson shook his head. "We were waiting for you both to be comfortable telling us yourself, so I hope Teecko had a good point." He grumbled.

"My point is, Master Sooga is precious to you, which makes him important to us." Everyone murmured their agreement. "I don't follow Calamity Ganon, what's that big pig ever done for me? I follow you. If you want to avenge Sooga I'm right behind you!" Teecko threw up her fist.

"Yeah!" The rest of the clan cheered. "Let's go knock that boar into next century!" "We'll kick Astor's ass!" "We're right behind you, Master Kohga!" "For Sooga!" "The Yiga Clan never gives up on their own!" They began pumping their fists in the air and cheering.

Kohga's heart lightened as he looked to each encouraging face. He couldn't help but smile at the clan he loved. If only Sooga could share this experience. Kohga knew it would have made him just as happy. He stood up and brushed the tears from his eyes. "What are we waiting for?" He got them more excited when he stood up, raising his fist. "Let's go show Astor and Calamity Ganon!"

"Yeah!" They cheered.

"They can't get away with using us like this!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go get our revenge!"

They broke out into loud cheers and applause. Kohga sat back down beside Sooga's bed. The mood in the tent around him had shifted considerably and he couldn't help but feel lighter himself. He brushed the hair off of Sooga's face and stroked his cheek tenderly. What fools they had been, sneaking around and hiding their feelings. They should have trusted their Clan.

Teecko drew the curtains around the bed to give Kohga some privacy. "Don't die yet, Sooga." He begged, "Things are going to be so different when you come back." Sooga was still worryingly pale, and his breathing imperceptibly light. He looked mostly dead already and worry built its home in Kohga's heart. "I might not be here when you wake up, but I'll come back, I promise." He couldn't sleep as he watched to make sure Sooga lived through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Kohga expresses that hiding his authentic self made him feel foolish. The Yiga Clan is a safe haven for all sorts, I do not mean to imply that anyone keeping their sexuality a secret for any reason is foolish. However I'd be remiss if my work encouraged people who feel unsafe to come out. You are not foolish, you are valid, and I wish we lived in a world where you never felt unsafe for being who you are. In the meantime, I hope you are taking care of and loving yourself.
> 
> On a happier note, Sooga didn't die, yay!


	12. Chapter 12

Word that the Hylians had recaptured Akkala Citadel overnight carried new meaning for the Yiga Clan. Their spirits were raised by the Hylian's successes against Calamity Ganon. They discovered that the princess and her champions were headed to Fort Hateno where a fierce battle was currently raging. They moved out in the morning, all disguised as Hylian soldiers. 

Kohga was disguised as a Hylian Captain, leaning over Sooga's bedside to say goodbye one last time before heading out.

"We'll do our best, Master Kohga. Please don't be reckless out there so he can see you when he wakes." Teecko assured him.

Doctor Olson reached up and patted her on the shoulder. "Best go with them, my girl." He told her. "They'll have need for a proper medic on the field and I am too old for battle."

Teecko's eyes went wide. "A-are you sure I'm ready?" She asked, nervously.

Doctor Olson clenched his teeth around his pipe. "Of course I'm sure." He grumbled at her. "Are you doubting my teaching ability?"

"I've only had a few days of experience." She protested.

"In that time you've aided me in several advanced operations, and learned your first aid. Now go on, I can take care of this job. Come back to me girl, ya hear?"

"Yes, Doctor Olson!" She answered excitedly and rushed off to get ready.

Doctor Olson turned his eye to Kohga. "I would like her back in one piece, Master Kohga."

Kohga nodded. "I'll keep an eye on her." He promised. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had a soft spot for Teecko, he was glad to see she'd finally found her place in their ranks.

***

They reached the battlefield by late afternoon. The fighting was already fierce between both sides. Guardians, moblins and even a few lynels had pushed most the Hylian forces back into their meager strongholds.

They entered the fray at the first stronghold. A silver moblin was wreacking havoc. Battered soldiers lay scattered about the fort and the Hylian Captain stationed there was on the losing end of this fight.

The Yiga Clan, disguised as Hylian soldiers charged in, taking both the moblin and the captain by surprise. When they had taken the monster down the Captain turned his attention to Kohga. "Thank Hylia! I don't know what I would have done if your unit hadn't shown up." He tried inspecting the face of the disguise closer. "Do I… know you?" 

Kohga kept his visor down and nodded. "What's the latest report?" He asked curtly. The captain brushed it off his suspicion.

"Lady Purah is positioned in Fort Hateno up ahead, but their defensive line is weakening. We have word the princess is on her way with more units. You should head to the fort and reinforce them until she gets here. We can hold this now, thanks to you."

"Understood, Yi-you heard him, men, let's move!" The Yiga Clan followed his orders. Heading out to the fort was easier said than done. The battlefield around them was littered with silver bokoblins, most of which clustered around larger, more dangerous enemies. 

As they headed to the fort they stopped to aid another Captain who was struggling with a guardian. They had managed to take out two of the legs but the bokoblins were picking them off while the guardian demanded most of their attention. Kohga led the charge, driving his halberd into the back of a bokoblin that had raised his club to beat down the captain.

"Thanks for the help!" He yelled over the sounds of fighting raging around them. Together, the two units took down the guardian before making short work of the rest of the bokoblins. Both units moved together deeper into the fray. They made a beeline for Fort Hateno where the fighting was fiercest. 

By the time they reached the fort the sun was setting. The gate was sealed shut with Purah and a protective unit on the other side but the units on the outside were dwindling. A guardian and a horde of bokoblins kept the captains busy. Kohga and the Hylian Captain arrived not a moment too soon. The guardian was about to fire on the gate when Kohga pointed, directing his fighters in an orchestrated attack. One of them fired an arrow at the eye to send it's head spinning for a moment while six others simultaneously dove under the legs, slicing them off and retreating to let the Hylians finish the work.

"Impressive maneuver, you'll have to let my boys share your training yard once this is all over." One of the Hylian Captains complimented.

Kohga nodded and scanned his men. He identified Teecko, even in disguise her poor fighting stood out. He gestured to her and she approached. "Take him to your injured." Kohga instructed, "He's my medic." 

A bokoblin leapt at them and the Hylian Captain thrust his halberd upwards, catching the monster midair. "We're a bit busy at the moment. We haven't been able to gather them yet, he'll have to find them on the ground."

"I can handle it, sir." Teecko reassured him.

"I'll watch over him." A Hylian soldier volunteered.

The Yiga Clan fought alongside the Hylians, but they were losing ground fast against the relentless onslaught of monsters trying to reach the fort. Kohga found himself standing back to back with a Hylian Captain "We're going to need a miracle to get out of this one." The Captain said as he fended off a bokoblin preparing to attack Kohga. To the South they could see even more monsters flooding in to replace those that had been slain.

"We're in a lot of trouble." Kohga agreed.

With impeccable timing, their miracle came over the horizon. Vah Nabooris released a harsh, mechanical roar onto the battlefield. The Hylian forces began to cheer. The princess was coming with reinforcements, they just had to hold out until then. With each step like thunder, the divine beast began unleashing it's relentless lightning at the incoming hordes, but the demand was too great and the tide of monsters was barely stemmed. Everyone on the battlefield felt their attention torn between fighting for their lives and anxiously watching Vah Nabooris.

Night had fallen and Kohga's attention was ripped away from the divine beasts when he heard a scream from one of his soldiers. Skeletal arms had burst forth from the soil and while clawing their way upward, had found purchase on Quill's ankle. He screamed as the bony fingers dug into his boot and the arm started drawing him towards the subterranean body.

"Not so fast, bonehead!" Kohga called as he ran up on the scene. He brought his halberd down on the elbow joint, severing the forearm from the upper. With an explosion of soil, a stalmoblin burst from the ground, letting out an angry roar. 

It raised it's dragonbone club, ready to swing when the Hylian Captain jumped in the way, parrying the blow with his shield and giving himself an opening to strike at the knees with his sword. "You alright, friend?" The Captain asked. Kohga nodded and helped Quill up. The two joined the fight in cutting down the stalmoblin. When they looked around, Kohga's courage faltered. The enemy on the field had doubled with the addition of the stalmonsters.

An explosive sound from the South caught their attention then. Overwhelmed alone, Vah Nabooris was now surrounded by the other three divine beasts. Quickly, the flow of new monsters was stemmed by the divine beasts combined might. A victorious cheer rose up from the Hylians on the battlefield. Princess Zelda had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like chapters 9 and 10 before it, this one was longer until it ran too long and now the second portion is being refined into it's own chapter.
> 
> While we're peeking behind the curtain, I'll let you in on another secret. When I wrote chapter one Teecko was supposed to be a true background character used to introduce readers to the Yiga Clan dynamics and maybe occasionally get name-dropped throughout the story. She was not intended to get an entire B-plot to herself. I ask that you continue to patiently indulge me this OC, her voice in this story is too strong for me to ignore.


	13. Chapter 13

With the Princess and her troops closing in from the South, the monsters doubled their efforts to invade Fort Hateno. Kohga, his Yiga Clan and the Hylian Captain and his soldiers were starting to feel the pressure. As if things couldn't get more dire, fortune favored the enemy and it began to rain.

"Just what we needed." Kohga complained.

"Watch your footing, friend!" The Hylian Captain warned. Then he shouted to his troops. "Lynel incoming, everyone hold your ground!" He ordered.

The silver lynel had brought itself low to the ground and scrambled at them on all six limbs, roaring ferociously as it charged directly at the Hylian Captain. "No ya don't!" Kohga had sidestepped the attack and thrust his halberd into the beast's side. It swung away to it's left and rotated, ire now aimed at Kohga. It drew its two savage blades and spread its arms, ready to perform a horizontal slice while charging at Kohga.

"Jokes on you, kitty! I know this move." Kohga gloated as he managed to leap away from the attack, giving him the opportunity to land a flurry of blows on the beast while it staggered.

The Hylian Captain teamed up on the lynel from behind. "Save some fun for me, friend!" He joked. Five other soldiers had surrounded the savage animal by that point, all of them disguised Yiga Clan members. It had made a terrible misjudgement when choosing its target. Now the Yiga Clan wouldn't let it touch their leader again.

Unfortunately, the lynel had served its purpose, and while the Clan was distracted, a guardian broke their defensive line and shot open the gate into Fort Hateno, giving monsters access to Purah.

Back when Kohga and the Yiga Clan had fled Kakariko Village in an act of rebellion, Kohga had tried to urge Purah to come with them, but she wouldn't abandon her younger sister, Impa. She hadn't changed much since last he saw her. She still wore those goofy glasses perched on her head but she'd put a purple streak in her white hair. 

The lynel was nowhere near going down, though its blood had discolored its flank where Kohga had driven into it. The beast leapt away from the Yiga Clan to charge into the Fort. It seemed their priorities lie with Purah. For mindless monsters, Kohga noticed they had very well orchestrated attacks. "Come on!" The Hylian Captain yelled, signaling to his troops.

"We'll hold them off out here." Kohga promised.

The Captain nodded. "Take care friend, we'll get a drink together when this is over." His way of telling Kohga to stay alive. He wondered what the Captain would think if he knew he'd been fighting beside the Yiga Clan.

"Alright, men! Nothing else enters the Fort." He ordered. 

Two blademasters stood on either side of him, "Yes, Captain!" They responded.

Zelda, Link and Impa could be seen running up the road then. They rushed past Kohga and the Yiga Clan cleared the bokoblins behind them, easing their passage to Fort Hateno. That was until a familiar red bubble descended to the road behind them. Astor made his presence known, startling the princess.

Kohga gripped his halberd more tightly. His blood boiled at the sight of the prophet. "Your thread will be cut here, your highness." He gloated over Zelda. Behind him the Blight Ganons manifested, they twitched and jolted to life with a wave of Astor's hand. Kohga wondered at the nature of Astor's power, that he could bend even these variations of Ganon.

Lightningblight Ganon took the lead, making a beeline for Zelda. Link sprung forward, stopping the charge with his own sword. When his footing slipped he applied enough force to launch the Blight Ganon backwards. He looked back and jerked his head at Impa. "Right." The Sheikah woman grabbed Zelda by the wrist and began to pull her away from danger. "Princess, come with me."

Zelda looked back. "No!" She cried. "We can't leave him!"

Kohga's heart raced as he watched the drama play out before him. Link charged into the fray, Master Sword drawn, but four against one was barely a fight. Attacking was barely an option. He was mostly dodging blows to buy the princess time to escape.

Meanwhile, Impa had to drag the distressed child away from the scene. She couldn't help but look back and she struggled against Impa's grip. "I must act!" She cried, pulling loose from Impa. Kohga watched her run back. "Link!" She called.

His only chance at revenge was running towards her likely doom. He thought about Sooga, and what he'd do in Zelda's position now. "Run!" Kohga mentally cheered her on.

She stumbled and gasped for a moment. "Link!" She called again as she righted herself, never breaking her stride.

Kohga held his breath, pulse racing, but he was transfixed by the scene. "You can make it!" He breathed.

"Liiiiiiiink!" She threw out her hand and Kohga gasped, finally drawing in air as a brilliant light blinded him for a moment.

"That light!" Astor hissed. The Blight Ganons were thrown back, toppled over and limp like hanging marionettes. Zelda moved against them, wielding her power as though she'd always had it. She took care of Fireblight Ganon and Waterblight Ganon quickly while the other two retreated in Kohga's direction, Astor close behind them.

Kohga found his ability to move then. "Astor!" He yelled, getting the prophet's attention. He pointed his halberd at the prophet. Zelda and her followers ran in to Fort Hateno to take down the lynel and rescue Purah.

Astor stopped, his brow furrowed as he inspected the Hylian Captain before him. "Who…?" He didn't have time to finish, Kohga charged. With a negligent flick of his wrist, the prophet launched one of his red orbs in Kohga's direction. It struck the charging Kohga in the chest. He fell flat on his back and Astor retreated from the battlefield.

He picked himself up and stamped in the mud. He threw down his halberd and yelled in frustration.

"Master Kohga!" In the distance, he heard Teecko scream his name, if the battle wasn't focused elsewhere she might have blown their cover. Kohga didn't have time to concern himself with that, something thumped against the back of his head and he fell in the mud again. Everything around him went dark.

***

Morning light streamed in his eyes when he opened them again. He laid in a cot in a row of others. It seemed the more urgent cases were on the other side of the layout where the medics were concentrated. A Hylian soldier sat in a chair beside his cot, hunched over and sleeping. His helmet sat crookedly on his head, visor down, but Kohga could still see the mottled splash of purple on his cheek.

"You've got some loyal men, friend." Kohga turned his head to see the Hylian Captain he'd fought beside last night. It should have been strange to feel relief, seeing a Hylian Captain standing over his bed, but he was glad the man had made it out alive. Kohga sat up, his body was sore all over from holding his disguise for so long and the spot where he'd been clubbed . "He's been working with the other medics all night. He's been sitting here since he was relieved, said he refused to sleep until you woke. Guess his body got the better of him." The captain smirked.

Kohga smiled and shook his head. "That sounds like him." He joked. "And… the rest of my men?" He asked cautiously.

"All accounted for, I kept them with mine when you went out. They keep coming by to ask if you're awake, yet." The captain assured him. He offered his hand then. "Name's Finn, friend." He introduced himself.

Kohga shook Finn's hand. "Olson." He lied quickly.

"Well met, Olson. I owe you my life for last night."

"You kept my men alive, we're square." He answered, waving away Finn's debt.

"Well, if you're well enough to stand, let's wake your medic and find our way to some breakfast, friend." Finn invited. "You slept through Princess Zelda's speech but she's mobilizing us before noon so we better make haste."

Kohga leaned over Teecko, she fell out of her chair at the sight of two Hylian Captains standing over her. "Calm down, it's me." Kohga assured her.

"Ma-Captain, you're awake!" She threw up her visor, revealing her disguised masculine face as tears started spilling from the corners of her eyes. "I'm glad." She sniffled, "I'm so glad."

"Go get some breakfast, find the others, let them know." He patted her shoulder and sent her on her way.

Finn eyed him curiously. "I need some pointers on how to get my men that dedicated." He joked.

Kohga shrugged, "Maybe later, I need to talk to Zelda before we move out. Think you can help me arrange it?"

Finn rolled his shoulders, "I've got some connections." He boasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't about you darlings but I felt so many emotions during that cutscene. I'm so glad this game gave Zelda a much more empowering role than she had in Breath of the Wild. She's another character I gravitated towards writing a story for and maybe I will but fret not, I will finish this one first. I have such lovely plans for it now that we get to be properly introduced to the champions.


	14. Chapter 14

Of course Lady Impa wouldn't leave Zelda alone with him. Finn's connections had followed through and Kohga was able to request a nearly private audience with Zelda. He felt hesitant to reveal himself at first, so he just kept walking. It gave him time to formulate what he would say until he pieced together a formal enough pledge, at least.

The awkward silence among the three was deafening and finally, Zelda broke it. "You… wanted to speak with me?" She tried prompting him.

Kohga clenched his fist to still his trembling and took a deep breath. He leapt, aiming for the wall in front of them, giving him some ground instead of attacking. With a short hand gesture he cast off the disguise while still on the wall.

Impa drew her kodachi and took a defensive stance. *Hey, what're you-" He leapt then, interrupting her words. He threw himself at Zelda's feet and bowed, demonstrating his submission.

"Where's the other one?" Zelda scanned the area, confusion and fear welling up in her voice.

"Princess Zelda." He addressed her, not moving from his position. "I, Master Kohga, pledge my services, my men, and my life to your cause." It wasn't exactly how he'd rehearsed in his mind but it would do. His whole body trembled as he waited.

"What are you up to, Kohga?" Impa asked suspiciously.

He heard Impa sheath her kodachi and looked up. Zelda had dismissed Impa's aggression with a gentle sweep of her hand. "Why?" She asked calmly, "Didn't you get what you wanted?"

He shook his head, "I'm learning that I had everything I wanted. Now I just want to make Calamity Ganon and Astor pay me back for the Yiga Clan lives they stole." He answered sincerely.

Zelda's expression softened into understanding. He wondered who she was thinking about when she set her jaw and determination filled her eyes. "Then, welcome."

"Princess! Are you sure?" Impa asked, looking between the two of them.

Kohga leapt up excitedly. With his goal achieved, he cast off any sense of formality. "Sure she's sure!" He answered smugly, "You won't regret it, princess! I'll be your best guy!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself now, Kohga." Impa scolded.

"All these years and you're still a stick in the mud, Impa." He teased, brushing off her warning.

Her face burned scarlet and she raised a chiding finger at him. "Why you!" She took a step forward but was interrupted when Zelda laughed at them. It was a sincere, beautiful laugh.

***

When they reentered the camp, Link and the four champions, as well as four others that Kohga didn't recognize, hurriedly drew their weapons. They were all watching Kohga carefully. He raised his empty hands.

Around the camp, the Yiga Clan cast off their disguises. Captain Finn was startled when Teecko changed beside him. "Oh, sorry." She scrambled to assure him.

"Well, I didn't see this coming." He answered.

"Everyone, wait!" Zelda ordered, "Master Kohga and the Yiga Clan have aligned their cause with ours."

"Are you sure about this, little bird?" Urbosa asked, but she sheathed her weapon. 

The little Gerudo girl beside her quietly turned around and walked away from the group, a sand seal followed behind her. "Please excuse me, Lady Urbosa. I have some feelings to work through."

"Riju?" Urbosa met the small girl's eyes, "of course." She dismissed the girl.

Daruk approached Kohga then, inspecting his mask as though he could discern anything behind it. The two could stand eye to eye and Daruk leaned in. "Ya really wanna help us beat Calamity Ganon?" He asked.

"I really do." Kohga answered.

Daruk's mouth stretched into a wide grin and he clapped his hand on Kohga's back, almost knocking Kohga over. "Then welcome aboard, I say!" He laughed.

"Great Daruk!" The younger Goron sounded surprised.

"Never turn down an honest request, Yunobo!" Daruk advised cheerfully, "In a fight like this, the more the merrier."

"I couldn't agree more!" The tall male Zora responded. He flashed a sparkling smile at the group.

"Hmph," Revali started, "Are you all forgetting Calamity Ganon was his goal?" He asked. "He's trying to stop us from the inside and you're all just willing to let him?" He narrowed his eyes at Kohga. "Even if he's sincere, he's tried to kill us on multiple occasions and failed. Why should we carry such dead weight?" He finished.

"Revali!" Urbosa answered tiredly, "Must we do this every time?"

"If you could explain to me why we should take on incompetents when we should be taking this war seriously." He answered.

"I suppose you can beat Calamity Ganon yourself, featherhead?" Kohga snapped back.

"Featherhead!? If you didn't have that right hand man of yours would your people even follow someone so pathetic? Where is he anyway, waiting to ambush once you've wormed your way in?" Kohga clenched his fists, but he said nothing.

"Now I'm sure what Master Revali means is… uhm…" a white Rito man tried.

"What I mean, Teba is that-" but Revali was interrupted when a boot struck him in the back of the head.

Everyone turned to look at where it had come from. A barefoot Teecko held her other boot, ready to launch at the Rito champion.

"You don't know anything about Master Kohga! He believes in us, so we'll believe in him!" She was infuriated, "You're just a… a big bully!"

The tiny egg-shaped guardian whistled an awkward note.

Kohga held his breath. He felt this unsteady union hanging by a single thread. If Revali retaliated now, it would be all over. He watched as Revali's shocked open beak slowly worked closed and he set his jaw hard, his eyes narrowed.

The moment was broken with a low rumbling noise. Everyone turned to see Daruk hunched over, shoulders shaking. He threw his body back, hands resting on his rolling belly, he laughed. It was a big, genuine, mirthful noise. Beside him, Urbosa joined in, throwing her head back. Her massive ponytail swayed with her hearty laugh. The two champions leaned against each other. Yunobo looked nervous between the two of them, but even he broke into a relieved chuckle.

Daruk wiped a tear away and caught his breath. "She sure told you!" He laughed even more.

"It's about time someone did." Urbosa agreed, her own amusement winding down.

"Hmph!" Revali flew off. Teba looked awkwardly between the group and Revali. He gave an apologetic look before flying off.

"Don't you mind him." Princess Mipha approached, "His heart is on everyone's safety, he just expresses it in his own way." It was a generous interpretation to be sure. Kohga supposed that was in keeping with the princess's famed kindness. The champions began to disperse throughout the camp, preparing to pack up and move out.

Kohga picked up Teecko's boot and carried it back to her. Three other Yiga Clan members and Captain Finn surrounded her. "He looked at me really scary." She whined.

"Don't do anything like that again, Teecko." Kohga ordered. "We're not here to attack them."

"If she hadn't thrown her boot, I might have done worse." A blademaster muttered.

"Now stop that." Kohga ordered. "We're here to avenge our fallen, right? My dignity can handle a hit from bird brain for that. Besides, he's just intimidated."

"Intimidated?" Quill asked.

"You all are used to it by now so it might be hard to put yourself in his position, but he's never been that close to the pinnacle of manliness before. I bet he was terrified." Kohga posed dramatically.

Captain Finn laughed then, "Well, it's not what I expected, to be sure," He said, "but you still saved my life last night. Well met, friend. I'm glad you decided to join our side."

"Oh yeah!" Purah approached the group. "Click snap, welcome back!" She held two fingers over her eye and struck a pose. The tiny guardian followed her.

"Nice to see you again too, Purah." He answered. She still had the same bubbly energy he remembered from childhood and it really was nice to see her again.

She shielded her eyes and pretended playfully to look around either side of him. "Okay, where's Sooga hiding so I can say hi to him too? I really missed you guys" She asked. The Yiga Clan tried to shush her.

"Purah-"

"He's gotta be hiding somewhere, you two were always together."

"He's not here." Kohga answered sadly. "He's hurt, he might be dying."

"Don't talk like that, Master Kohga!" Vela said as she and the others rushed to comfort him.

Purah's face fell. "Oh Kohga, I'm so sorry!" She answered. "I always hoped you two would come back together when the Sheikah tribe started earning Hylian trust. I know you two were close." She sniffled and straightened up, trying to be business-like. "Anyway, the reason I came over was to give you one of these." She presented him with a small piece of Sheikah tech. It was a round, flat piece of equipment with a tiny, oddly shaped peg coming off one end. "Tah-dah!" She said proudly.

Kohga held it gently in his fingers and turned it around. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm so glad you asked!" She said proudly. "I developed it myself using the Sheikah towers and the amplified capabilities of this little one." She indicated to the tiny guardian. She plucked the little piece of tech from Kohga's fingers. "If you'll just kneel down here so I can reach." Kohga knelt and Purah was able to push the peg end into his ear where the shape held itself secure. It was uncomfortable for a moment but Kohga found it easy to ignore. "And now…" she excitedly tapped away at the interface on the Sheikah slate. "Click snap!" She said. Her voice echoed in his ear.

"I thought these were only supposed to be on during battle." Revali's voice was right in Kohga's ear. Kohga looked around but the bird was nowhere in sight.

"I'm demonstrating it to Kohga." Purah answered, her words right beside him echoed in his ear. She practically danced and beamed with pride at her creation.

"Ugh, Purah, these aren't toys!" Impa scolded.

"Says you!" Purah bantered. Daruk laughed.

"Prince Sidon here," it was the voice of the tall Zora from earlier. "Am I helping your demonstration?"

"Turn my channel off!" Revali demanded.

Purah chuckled and tapped the Sheikah slate a few more times. Everything went silent in his ear again. "Now you'll be able to hear whatever's going on all across the battlefield, isn't it neat?"

"Your ability is amazing." Kohga complimented. "You always had quite the imagination for this sort of thing."

"Thanks, I do my best." She said, proudly before twirling away.

Kohga and the Yiga Clan helped finish tearing down the camp. As they were heading out, Kohga's stomach rumbled. "You never did get breakfast, did you?" Teecko chided him.

"With everything going on, I forgot." He confessed.

Teecko held out a mighty banana. "Thought so," she answered, "I held this back just in case."

Kohga took it gleefully and ate while he walked. Zelda was leading the Hylian army to the Great Plateau where more Hylian troops were rumored to be stranded. It would be a short stop on their way to victory, no one had any doubts now. With all Hyrule united, they couldn't lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! 100+ kudos and all your lovely comments! The amount of support this story gets has me crying you guys are so nice!
> 
> I've honestly been thinking about this chapter since I started writing this story because I love all these characters so much and was really excited to write them interacting. I hope I did them all justice.
> 
> Also am I the only one who's noticed just how comically big Kohga's model is? He's taller than Urbosa, he's eye to eye with Daruk! I was screaming when I stood him next to Riju, he's so big!


	15. Chapter 15

"So you guys are from the future, huh?" Kohga walked with the champions.

"Yeah!" Yunobo answered. "It's really something to be here and get a chance to make our futures better." The young Goron was brimming with enthusiasm.

"And save my life." Daruk nudged the younger Goron, who blushed.

"I-I didn't do all that much." He stammered.

"Things are pretty bad in the future, huh?" Kohga asked.

"No thanks to you." Riju answered bitterly before hurrying her sand seal to get away from them.

Kohga, Daruk and Yunobo watched her go awkwardly. "She's had a pretty hard life." Yunobo explained quietly.

"What happened?" Kohga asked.

"It's not really my place to talk about it but I don't know if you should ask. She really, really doesn't like you." He rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

Kohga watched Riju's long braid sway as she rode behind the sand seal near the front line. She said something to Urbosa and Urbosa nodded before Riju took off to travel a distance away from the group. 

By proximity the Yiga Clan and the Gerudo had always been the most at odds but he wondered what happened in a future where he tormented such a young child. 

Then his eyes wandered over to Zelda up ahead. She turned her head and said something to Link and then smiled. It was the first time he really thought about her and how young she was. He reminded himself that she was also barely a grown woman, but she bore the weight of Hyrule on her slim shoulders. "Y'know, it occurs to me I might've been the bad guy here." He said guiltily.

Yunobo bore a shocked expression while Daruk let out a short laugh. "Ha! Seems you're figuring it out now!" He joked. Kohga was learning that Daruk found most things amusing. "Well it's in the past now or uh… the future, past future?" He scratched his head before brushing off his confusion, "Anyway, the important part is learning to be better now." He continued, then he started walking ahead of them to catch up with Impa and Purah. 

"Better, huh?" Kohga said thoughtfully, "I should go talk to her."

Yunobo stopped in his tracks, "I really don't think that's a good idea." He cautioned.

"What? She already hates my guts, what's the worst that could happen?" He shrugged.

"Uh…" Yunobo scratched his head, "good point, I guess."

"I'll go with you." Teecko volunteered.

"That won't be necessary, Teecko." He answered.

"But Master Kohga, if something happens-"

From right behind them, Princess Mipha caught up then and touched her on the shoulder. "Teecko, was it? I had heard you were a valuable asset to the medics last night." She smiled in a way that disarmed the Yiga girl.

"Oh no, no, your highness! I'm barely trained, I probably slowed them down!" She stammered nervously.

Mipha's smile remained genuine but her golden eyes slid towards Kohga and she gave him a subtle nod. "Nonsense, why don't you and I talk about the training you have had. I'm somewhat of a medic myself." She answered, leading Teecko back to walk between her and Prince Sidon. While she was distracted by the attention, Kohga took the opportunity to leave the road alone. He quietly ordered his blademaster to keep the others together before he left.

He went off the same way Riju had gone moments before. He had to backtrack a bit to find the wake from her sand seal, an easy enough trail to follow. She sat on a log in a small grove by herself, fussing with the lavishly decorated seal's mane. She looked up when he neared, and her brow knit together angrily. She reached for a small dagger at her belt. "Why have you come here?" She demanded.

"Whoah, I just came to talk." He raised his hands and tried assuring her.

Riju didn't move from her defensive stance. "I do not have anything to say to you." She answered.

"Can I say I'm sorry?" He asked.

She sheathed her dagger at least, but she was still clearly upset. She took a deep breath. "Do you even know what you are sorry for?" She asked.

Kohga put one hand on his hip and scratched his chin. "Something I did in the future… Will do in the future?" He puzzled over the expression.

Riju went back to fussing with the mane of her sand seal. "So when you say you are sorry, it is an empty gesture." She answered. "You say it to appease me, but I am not so stupid just because I am so young."

"I never thought you were stupid." He said. Riju didn't respond and the conversation was at a standstill. "Listen we're going to get left behind here." He tried. Maybe they could walk together and he could figure something out.

"Patricia is fast, I will be able to catch up. You should go if you are worried about it." Riju didn't look at him anymore.

"Look, you're hurt, and that's my fault, but that's future mes fault and I'm not that guy yet." It was a confusing situation for him, to be sure. "Why don't you say to me what you want to say to him."

"You do not want me to." She warned him.

"I bet you want to." He offered.

"Fine," She stopped fussing with the mane and stood up, advancing towards him. "You want to know why I am angry? I am Makeela Riju, Chieftain of the Gerudo after my mother." She kept her fists balled as she approached him. "My mother, who died at Yiga hands. My mother who I was not allowed to grieve while the Yiga Clan threatened my people. She was the granddaughter of Lady Urbosa, who died to the Calamity brought about by Yiga ambition." She began to raise her voice. "When I had to take her place as leader, Vah Naboris threatened to destroy our home and the only tool I had to stop it was stolen, again by the Yiga Clan. In the future, my life is nothing but sorrow and fear. I knew no hope until you were dead. To save Lady Urbosa and Hyrule, I will work with you, but it is unfair to expect me to be nice about it!" She had stepped up to him now, and although she had to crane her neck up to look at him, her powerful gaze made him feel small. 

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she let all her emotions out on him. She threw her tiny fist at his belly, a harmless blow, but she'd already thrown her hardest punches with her words. She punched him again and again. He stood there and let her work out her frustrations. When she finally turned away she fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Patricia made her way over to comfort her.

What was he supposed to say to all that? Apologies were useless against her list of grievances and he personally hadn't even done anything yet. "Well." He said finally, "This future Kohga sounds like a real piece of shit. I'd hate that guy too."

"Please, just go away." She demanded. Kohga noticed how large and ill fitting the Gerudo crown was on her head. It must be a heavy burden.

"I can't apologize to you, Riju." He sighed, "I understand that. Next time we meet, things will be different, I promise."

"Go away!" She yelled. 

He left her in the grove to deal with her frustrations. Him being there was only making things worse for her anyway.

The Hylian army was already far ahead by the time he got back to the road, not that Kohga felt like being with anyone. He had too much to think about alone. He looked up at the afternoon sky and took a deep breath. Up to this point, almost every major life decision he made had been about the selfish pursuit of revenge.

He'd formed the Yiga Clan to retaliate against the Hylians. He'd been so focused on that goal he hadn't even thought twice about trying to murder a girl who had almost nothing to do with the conflict. He'd let Astor into their home and ignored Sooga's concerns to reach his goal. He certainly hadn't joined the Hylian army for any noble cause. He'd been so fixated on avenging his Clan and Sooga, saving the world wasn't even an item on his list of priorities. When he fit the pieces together, they presented the image of a man who could torment a grieving child. He was disgusted by his own character.

He was pulled out of his own thoughts by a rumbling noise in the distance. He hid himself behind a boulder and watched a hinox crossing the field. At this time of day, he assumed the giant creature would be looking for a shady spot to take a nap and Kohga wouldn't have to concern himself with it.

His train of thought was derailed by a horrible realization. His stomach churned and his heart jumped to his throat. He had just left Riju in the nearest shady spot, and the hinox was headed right for the grove.

"Yikes!" He scrambled from his hiding place to catch up to the lumbering monster. Of course it reached the grove first, Kohga couldn't keep up with its massive stride. He heard Riju scream before he reached the scene.

He ignored the thorny underbrush that grabbed at him as he ran through the trees, speed was more important than comfort. He found Riju in the clearing, confronting the monster alone. It had ripped a tree out of the ground and raised it overhead, ready to bring down on the young Gerudo Chief.

Kohga ran into the clearing, "Not so fast!" He called, catching the monster's attention. It missed Riju with its attack, giving Riju an opening to steer Patricia into an attack. It was knocked on its rump, flailing as it recovered. Riju steered Patricia into a spin and the sand seal wound behind her, with a wave of her tail, Patricia launched Riju into the beast's chest. Upon impact she spread her arms and a blast of lightning struck the monster. It was an impressive display of Riju's skill.

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the Urbosa!" Kohga complimented. Riju glared at him. Right, not the time.

The hinox hoisted itself up and launched into another attack against Riju. It brought its fist down on the ground over and over, trying to smash the girl while she steered Patricia around the attacks. The final blow struck near enough for her to lose her grip on Patricia's bridle. Riju was sent rolling away from the attack.

Kohga needed to finish this fight, fast. Normally, he didn't care for this technique. If he misaimed or didn't time it right he left himself wide open to counterattacks, but a solid landing would finish the hinox off before anyone got hurt. He had to get it warmed up first.

"Hey ugly!" Kohga called, getting the hinox's attention away from Riju. It turned and blinked it's one eye at him. "Check this out!" With a few hand gestures, he summoned a clone of himself. The clone began to throw punches at Kohga. Kohga punched it back, feeling the energy building up with each blow.

"What in Hylia's name are you doing?" Riju called as the hinox advanced on the fighting Kohgas.

With one last uppercut from the clone, it disappeared. Just in time, the hinox had crouched down to catch Kohga between its palms. Kohga aimed, and fired the big glowy blast right in the hinox's eye. It stumbled backwards as the beam continued to strike it. The monster was still alive when Kohga had finished, it seemed he'd miscalculated the monster's fortitude.

The enraged hinox stood up again and pounced at Kohga, trying to crush him under its massive body.

From behind, Riju had donned the thunder helm. "It's time Patricia!" She announced as lightning swirled around her. She brought down the hinox in the concentrated thunderstorm, and this time, it stayed down.

Kohga approached her then. "You're not hurt are you?" He asked.

She shook her hair back into place as she removed the thunder helm, then she glared at him. "I could have handled it by myself." She insisted.

"I believe you." He assured her. "You mostly did it by yourself anyway."

Riju nodded, "I suppose you provided some distraction." She granted him. "This does not make us friends now, Kohga." She warned. He hadn't expected it would. 

She rode Patricia far ahead of him as they rejoined the Hylian army at the base of the Great Plateau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing teams does not a redemption arc make. You have to confront what needed redeeming in the first place. Kohga has a track record of doing awful things that probably would have led him to a similar future. Riju's hurt is valid, her experience doesn't vanish just because this timelines Kohga hasn't done those things yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Sooga wondered if he was dead. It felt like years that he'd senselessly been floating in a dark void. If he looked to his left or right he could see his arms and even flex his fingers occasionally, but movement was meaningless in this darkness. Everything from the waist down remained concealed by the shadows.

More than once, Sooga considered letting the void swallow him whole, to disappear into the black and never come out again. It was a choice, he knew he couldn't hang suspended there forever. He couldn't find how to go the other way; back to light and noise, taste and smell, motion and touch. So, he thought, he should go to the black. He would take anything over this stagnant, sensory deprived nothingness. Every time he was about to let go however, old memories would encourage him to stay. They came only a few minutes at a time, his only respite in the darkness.

***

He dangled his feet into the fish pond at Kakariko Village. The cool water sparkled in the afternoon light, making him squint. Water trickled between his toes as he kicked. He stuck his tongue in the fresh gap in his teeth and sucked at the spot. He knew this memory, he was six. 

He'd made the fishing pole in his hands himself. It was a useless tool, no more than a string tied to a stick. The hook floated on the surface at the end of the line, unable to break the water tension. The sanke carp ignored it, swimming lazy circles in the placid pond. He sucked at the soft spot in his gums and started to get bored and frustrated. "You're not gonna catch anything that way." A voice behind him said, causing Sooga to almost fall in the water. He thought he'd found the perfect hiding spot under this chickaloo tree where he could catch fish without getting in trouble. The voice behind him laughed "Haha, I scared you." It wasn't an adult there to scold him for catching the decorative fish around the leaders house. Sooga relaxed. He turned and looked at the pudgy boy standing behind him. He was probably about Sooga's age, maybe a little taller than him. His chubby cheeks made the corners of his eyes crinkle when he smiled. He held his hands on his hips in a proud pose. "Don't you know anything about fishing?" He asked when Sooga didn't say anything. 

"I made my own pole!" Sooga said defensively, he held the stick aloft, showing it off.

"Lemme see that." The other kid said, drawing closer and snatching the pole from Sooga. He pulled the string out of the water and inspected it. "It's junk!" He concluded bluntly. "Here's your problem. Watch." He untied the hook from the end of the string and retied it further up, above it, he wrapped the string around a chickaloo tree nut, and below it, a small rock. Sooga watched carefully as the boy applied his amendments to the pole. "Now you have a bobber and a sinker but you still need something."

Sooga furrowed his brow and watched the pudgy kid crawl around under the scrub that made this such a good hiding spot. When he turned around his hands were muddy and he dangled his prize in front of Sooga's face. "You need these!" He smiled at Sooga, mischievously. A slimy pink worm writhed in his dirty fingers. When Sooga didn't flinch, the boy's smile faltered a bit. "You're supposed to get grossed out." He commanded, "That's when it's fun for me."

"It's just a worm!" Sooga argued.

When the boy wasn't getting the reaction he wanted, he chose instead to show Sooga how to bait the hook. "There, now try." He stood up, putting his hands back on his hips and proudly assessing his work. Sooga tossed the line in the water. The little rock made a small splash that caused the fish to scatter, but they soon began to curiously approach the baited hook. Finally, the nut was pulled under the surface, Sooga felt the tugging at his pole. "Now!" The boy ordered and Sooga jerked at the pole. The line was heavy and a fat sanke carp broke the surface, wiggling on the hook. It was mostly black with a white belly bordered in bright orange, its scales glistened beautifully in the afternoon sun. The two boys pulled it in together. "Whatcha gonna do with it?" The boy asked. 

Sooga shrugged. "I dunno, I just wanted to catch it." He answered, what was he supposed to do with it?

"That's not good." The boy said seriously. "My dad says if you catch a fish, you better know what you're doing with it because it causes them pain." He leaned over the carp that was flopping uselessly on the ground and held it still with one hand. Sooga felt guilty as he watched the boy remove the hook from the hole it had made in the carp's cheek. He gently lowered it back in the water and it sped away. He brushed his muddy palms on his shirt and grinned at Sooga. "That was fun though. My name's Kohga, what's yours?"

"Sooga." He answered.

"Wanna join my secret club, Sooga?" Kohga asked.

"What's it called?"

"The Yiga Clan!" Kohga waved his hands, trying to add a flair of mysticism to his presentation.

"That's a stupid name!" Sooga teased.

"So's Sooga!" Kohga scrunched up his face and stuck his tongue out, "That's why you're the first official member and I'm the leader!" He boasted. "You gotta call me Master Kohga, now!" Then he laughed.

***

From then on, the two were the closest friends. As children, they would sneak out to their hiding spot at night and make up stupid games to play. As time went on and the two boys grew older, they hadn't skipped a night, even at fifteen they still met in their secret place.

"I'm no good at fighting, there's no way I'll get to be a Sheikah warrior." Sooga said glumly, he skipped a rock across the dark pond and counted the splashes he heard. One, two, three, four, five and the stone stopped with an abrupt plunk. He just couldn't get more than five, no matter how hard he tried.

Kohga laid on the grass with his hands folded behind his head, he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. "You're getting better all the time," he tried assuring Sooga in his own breezy way. "Those jerks used to beat the crap out of us, now you get a couple hits in yourself." He smiled, but not enough to reach his two black eyes. His nose had been broken that afternoon but he still managed to be in good spirits.

"Why do you even bother messing with those jerks, Kohga? They always beat us up."

Kohga shrugged, "You're getting better at fighting, aren't you?" He sounded so nonchalant about it.

Sooga was taken aback by this. "Have you been getting bullied on purpose to help me train?"

"It's a pretty good plan, right?" Kohga beamed proudly. He sat up and pulled a banana out of his robe, how long had he been keeping it there?

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard from you and we've been friends for nine years!" Sooga scolded him. He felt a new pang of guilt looking at Kohga's crooked nose and black eyes. He had earned them that afternoon believing in Sooga, and Sooga felt like he had let him down, again. "Give up on me, Kohga." He insisted "I'm going to end up being stuck on a stupid farm like my dad."

"There's nothing wrong with farm work." Kohga pointed out. "People gotta eat, and you've built up quite the muscle working with your dad. It's gonna make you a great fighter" He peeled the banana and took a big bite.

Sooga was grateful for the dark then, when Kohga made comments about his body, it made him blush so violently he was almost sure his face glowed red. It didn't help that the banana was an awfully suggestive fruit. "Y-yeah." He stammered, collecting himself, "but it's not what I want to do." He argued, "Live in the same house I lived in all my life? Tend the field my old man did before me? Settle down with a-a wife? Have kids? Make them do it all over again?" His throat clenched then, "I want to see the world, Kohga, at least some of it."

Kohga tried to look Sooga in the eye. "What if we ran away and became adventurers together?" He was dead serious.

Sooga felt his heart beat a little faster then, Kohga didn't mean it that way, surely. He pretended to look for flat rocks to skip and avoided looking Kohga in the eye. "It's fine to dream." Sooga answered, "but what about the royal family? We're Sheikah, Kohga. Service is our lot in life."

"Screw the royal family, we'll be outlaws!" Kohga answered, posing dramatically to add to the effect. Sooga had gotten used to his mannerisms but they were still so silly.

"Outlaws…" Sooga answered fearfully, "Outlaws see the world until they see the inside of jail cells."

Kohga stood up then and started to leave their secret place. "Y'know what your problem is, Sooga? You don't know how to take what you want." He sighed and sulked away.

"Where are you going?" Sooga asked, it wasn't like Kohga to leave so early.

"Bed. I didn't get a good nap today." He answered, but he sounded more frustrated than tired. At Sooga? Or something else? It was hard to say even looking back on it.

***  
The secret meeting place took on a new purpose only four years later. The royal family had grown suspicious of the Sheikah and started passing new regulations on the tribe. Sooga and Kohga both had become capable fighters, enough to earn some respect from their peers who now followed Kohga's plan to rebel.

"We're not going to take this anymore, Sooga." Kohga was filled with a bitter rage. "They've held our fate in their hands for too long. What do you think?" He asked, holding up the painted mask to cover his round face. The inverted eye stared at Sooga from the ornate six-horned mask. "I made one for you, too." He handed it to Sooga. It was the same except it had two horns instead of six. "That's how the others know you're my right hand man, see?" He pointed to the horns. "None of the others have it."

Sooga took the pristine mask nervously. "Even with these off, we'll be identified as Sheikah." Sooga worried.

"I thought of that. Got this from a guy in Hateno." Kohga informed him. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a jar of black dye. "If we can hide our hair, it'll be easier to blend in just about anywhere with the masks off." Sooga had his doubts. Kohga was tall and Sooga was taller, after their growth spurts in their late teens, they really stood out in any crowd. 

But then Kohga said "trust me." And Sooga complied. He sat cross-legged on the ground while Kohga ran his fingers through his silvery white shoulder-length hair until it was black as night. 

The experience aroused Sooga and he closed his eyes and focused on taking deep breaths. Kohga's fingers gently caressed his scalp, sending a tingling sensation down Sooga's spine. Kohga didn't hesitate, despite how intimate the experience felt to Sooga. His fingers were confident as they brushed through Sooga's hair, covering every strand in the dye. 

"Now, let me just..." Kohga came around to face Sooga, focused on dying the eyebrows. His face floated just inches from Sooga's while he concentrated on his work. His touch was feather-light and his breath was warm. Sooga found himself staring at Kohga's round, crooked nose floating just in front of him. It was over in seconds but Sooga felt as though he'd held his breath for hours. "Okay." Kohga said. "Do me?"

Sooga barely disguised his second of panic before Kohga handed him the jar of dye. "R-right." Sooga stammered. He was sure Kohga could feel his hands shaking as he blackened his hair for him. When he was finished with the scalp, Kohga leaned back, his body pressed against Sooga's chest. Sooga stood up quickly, causing Kohga to wobble and almost fall. "I have to do the eyebrows." He explained awkwardly. As he worked on the eyebrows, he could see Kohga trying to make eye contact with him, he kept his gaze nervously fixed on the task and sat back quickly when he'd finished. "All done." He announced. 

Kohga inspected his reflection in the moonlit pond. "I do believe this makes me look manlier than ever!" He complimented himself. 

Sooga snorted at Kohga's compliment to himself. "It's a good look on you." He had to agree.

Kohga turned to look at Sooga, "You're not so bad looking yourself." He flashed a smile that took Sooga off guard. His expression suddenly got serious. "Sooga, we're outlaws now." He started, he took a step closer to Sooga. "You know, that means we don't have to follow anyone's rules." 

His eyes scanned Sooga's face, looking for something but Sooga didn't know what. Sooga took a step back and Kohga stopped his advance. "We can be adventurers now?" Sooga hazarded the most innocent of guesses. There was no way Kohga was proposing what Sooga truly wanted, he wouldn't allow himself to risk their friendship that way.

"Of course." Kohga answered, but his response was flat and disappointed. "Everyone else should be here soon for their masks, are you ready?"

"I'll follow your lead, Master Kohga." Sooga answered.

***

Looking back on these memories and more, Sooga wondered just how long he'd been oblivious to Kohga's feelings. It was clear in hindsight that Kohga had tried to communicate them on more than one occasion.

Suddenly, something new happened. It startled Sooga out of his reverie, then he tried to focus on what had changed in this void. It was hard to focus when his head pounded, a sharp pain burned in his lower back, his shoulders felt stiff. Pain. For the first time since he'd been here, he was feeling pain.

"Careful now, boy! You're supposed to keep him aligned. That's the way." Doctor Olson? His voice was faint but it echoed through the void. "Watch yourself, it looks like he's coming around. No no, step back!"

Sooga felt as though he could follow Doctor Olson's voice. Beneath him he felt the coarse fabric of stable sheets, the smell of pipe smoke and cooking food and horses filled his nostrils. He could hear heavy rainfall outside the tent. Slowly, ever so slowly, he opened his eyes. Doctor Olson's aged face swam before his vision, bathed in the warm light of the stable, his wrinkles looked deeper than before, like ravines trailing through his features. Sooga tried sitting up, but his lower limbs were heavy and useless, they wouldn't obey his commands no matter how hard he focused.

"Quit your squirming, I'm in the process of changing your dressing!" Doctor Olson barked at him, gruff as ever. "It's hard enough for someone your size without moving, thank you."

"Where is Master Kohga?" Sooga demanded. The only people he could see in the room were the four amputees and Doctor Olson. Had everyone else deserted them?

"Gone." Doctor Olson said as Sooga felt a sharp pain hit his back. "I should warn you this might sting."

"Gone where?" Sooga felt his panic building, his breathing became more rapid, surely Doctor Olson didn't mean dead, right? "Doctor Olson, gone where."

"He left to join the Hylian forces." Doctor Olson said, "Now will you relax and let me concentrate on my work?"

"But… why?" Sooga asked.

"Because if you don't then I might not be as careful as I could be!" He scolded. There was a minute of silence between them while Doctor Olson worked. Sooga listened to him puff at his pipe and felt the fingers pressing against his sore back. At least the others looked away during the process, providing Sooga with some dignity.

When it was done, Sooga tried to sit up to find his lower half still wouldn't respond. "I can't sit up." He informed the doctor quietly.

Doctor Olson bowed his head, his wrinkled brow became even more creased. "I had my fears about that." He said, "Your spine is very damaged." He informed Sooga, "I'm sorry, my boy." He rested his bony hand on Sooga's shoulder to comfort him. 

What did he mean? It couldn't be true. Sooga just had to make his legs move. He stared at them in the bed, useless, heavy slabs of meat, he tried commanding them to move. Nothing happened. "Don't hurt yourself while I'm in the process of patching you up!" Doctor Olson ordered. "I'm to have you in as close to one piece as possible when Master Kohga returns."

"Why is he fighting alongside Hylians?" Sooga demanded.

Doctor Olson smiled then, it was a bitter, unreadable expression, "Hmph, isn't it obvious?" He clamped down on his pipe, "He's avenging you."

Sooga covered his face with his palms. Kohga had changed sides to fight for Sooga and Sooga was finding out might never fight again. It was all too much. "He turned his back on Calamity Ganon for me?" Sooga groaned under the weight of his dread. "He shouldn't avenge me, I'm worthless to him now." Something hard gently rapped Sooga's forehead and he pulled his fingers away from his eyes to see the butt of Doctor Olson's pipe descending on him. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see that injury didn't hollow your skull you great lug." The doctor chided. "Something's gone wrong up there if you think you're that disposable. Master Kohga cares a great deal about the Yiga Clan and you've served faithfully all these years. And besides he… has something important to tell you when he returns."

When he returns, not if. Sooga nodded. He had trusted Kohga since they were children, he would believe now that Kohga would return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have worked my hardest in previous chapters to make sure if they run long that I split them up. There really wasn't a way to do that here and cutting any of these memories seemed out of the question.
> 
> Maybe it's because I find Sooga so much easier to write for than Kohga. If he wasn't taken out of commission halfway through the story more of it probably would have been in his perspective. As it stands, this is the last we'll be seeing of him again for a while, I know, I'm sad about it as well but we'll join Kohga back on the plateau next time.
> 
> Until then, darlings.


	17. Chapter 17

With Purah's help, reaching the top of the Great Plateau was easy. Teleportation, however, was a method of travel Kohga decided he might avoid in the future if he could help it. From the moment the blue light synonymous with ancient tech surrounded him, the sensation felt as though he was being disassembled piece by piece and pulled along like a fish on a hook. It was a painless but ultimately unsettling experience.

They reached their destination in mere moments to meet chaos raging around them. Hylian units were engaged in battle all over the plateau. Link, Impa, and Zelda split off to recapture the forts and rescue the stranded forces. "Click snap!" Purah's voice rang in his ear, "Communications are live!" She announced to the group.

"Purah, what does that even mean?" Impa sounded exasperated by her older sister's mannerisms.

Kohga found it a bit distracting and tried to ignore them. "We'll retake the plaza." Captain Finn said, leading his men towards the center of the battlefield.

Kohga and the Yiga Clan followed Finn's lead, racing towards the plaza. Monsters had taken the two buildings at the top of the stairs and were rushing into the battlefield from the plaza.

"I'll go left if you go right, friend." Finn started towards the left building crawling with silver bokoblins.

"Bet I can clear mine out first!" He called back as they split up at the fork in the staircase. Vela and Quill followed his lead while the rest of the Yiga Clan and Finn's unit stopped the flow of monsters pouring from the plaza into the battlefield.

Finn drew his sword with new vigor and laughed. "You're on, friend!" The two men raced away from each other.

Something colorful caught Kohga's eye at the top of the stairs and Kohga paused to inspect it. A little pink and orange pinwheel fluttered in the breeze. He reached out to touch it and it vanished in a sparkling flash. "Yahaha! You found me!" It giggled and dropped a golden seed into his hand. What?

He pocketed the seed and brushed the event aside. Racing into the tower swarming with bokoblins he drew his demon carver. "Come at me!" He taunted the mostly unarmed monsters. They lunged at him with their claws ready.

He found his attention divided when over Impa's connection he could hear the recently rescued Hylian Captain inform her that they'd been cut off from the units on the other side of the plateau. "It seems everyone is confused and unable to grasp our situation!" She lamented.

"Hmm… I don't like not knowing stuff." Kohga said. He ordered Vela to go scout out the other side of the plateau. "You're my best scout, see what you can find out and be quick about it."

"Yes, Master Kohga." She ran from the tower as fast as she could.

"Come back safe." He kept the silent prayer to himself. A bokoblin armed with a club launched itself at Kohga, Quill dove in the way to block the blow with his short blade. "Keep 'em busy!!" Kohga ordered. He pulled a fistful of small explosives from his pocket and waited for enough of the monsters to encroach on him and Quill. "I'm serving up," he brought his fist to the ground, scattering the explosives under the bokoblins feet. "A whole lotta hurt!" The monsters were scattered back and heavily injured by the small blasts beneath their feet.

"That's why you're the boss, Master Kohga!" Quill cheered him on as the two moved to take out the bokoblins that were still struggling to find their footing. Vela returned as Kohga and Quill secured their tower.

"Soldiers are stuck in the temple but the way is blocked by rubble." She reported.

Kohga pondered the report. "Hopping over that should be no trouble for the Yoga Clan but bringing everyone back, phoo that'd be tricky."

"I got it!" Purah interjected, "How 'bout we activate the Shrine of Resurrection and use it as a travel gate?" She offered.

The shrine of what now? Kohga didn't want to think about needing such a tool, but learning of its existence made him catch his breath. "Stellar!" Robbie chimed in, "We can use this guardian to activate it and approach from another angle!"

"Master Kohga," Zelda addressed him, "Could the Yiga Clan help activate the shrine?" The request was made so earnestly that Kohga was amused. Of course the Yiga Clan could activate the Shrine, they were there to help after all. He pretended to ponder it for a moment before agreeing to her request.

The strange little guardian was clambering up the steps to the plaza then. Over the communication device Impa gave instructions. "To activate the shrine you'll have to take that little guardian with you, he should be reaching your location now." Vela took the little guardian with her back to the other side of the road.

With the forts secured, Hylian forces were taking back ground and the battle had turned in their favor. "We're surrounded!" He heard Vela call from the plaza below.

"Uh-oh!" Kohga rushed from his position back down the stairs. Below him at the plaza he could see two Hinoxs had the Yoga Clan and Finn's unit cornered in the plaza. Vela couldn't make her way to her location like this. Finn was right behind him as they rushed to the aid of their subordinates.

The black hinox had started a summersault attack, attempting to barrel over the group of Hylian and Yiga soldiers. It was frozen in place by the stasis rune. Kohga looked for the source. From the North, Link came rushing up the stairs to lend his sword to the cause. He didn't say anything as he jumped into the fray. While the hinox was halted by the rune's effect he landed multiple blows on the beast's belly. He finished with a wide sweep of the Master Sword, cutting deep into the monster. It stumbled to its feet as the rune wore off, dripping blood from multiple wounds. Two blademasters jumped in to help Link take on the black hinox, that left the elementally charged monster for Kohga and Finn to take care of with the help of the third blademaster.

When the monsters were defeated, Vela was able to set off again, tiny guardian in tow. The fight wasn't over for the rest of them however as they were set upon by a silver lynel. The monster rushed into the plaza, swinging its savage blade wildly at anyone who stood in its way. Unfortunately, that anyone was Teecko. The girl stiffened, panic stricken and facing down the charging lynel with only a short blade and no skill to wield it. "No!" Kohga cried out, there was no way he'd be able to reach her in time. He could only watch helplessly as the events played out.

"Watch out, now!" Captain Finn warned her as he rushed in front of her, just barely blocking the blow with his shield. He couldn't pull off a successful parry, but the beast did leap back to try a different avenue of attack. Kohga wondered how he'd ever express his gratitude sufficiently. 

Now wasn't the time though as he rushed in to help fight off the lynel. It roared and puffed up its chest, preparing for another attack. From the other side of the fountain, Link launched a series of bombs at the monster, causing it to stagger momentarily. With that opening, Kohga, Finn and Link rushed in to attack the monster simultaneously.

"New allies have arrived, and they're taking down monsters left and right!" Vela reported through the guardian. Kohga hoped whoever these newcomers were, they wouldn't mistake her for an enemy. He knew Vela was smart enough to keep her distance though.

"There aren't many with that level of skill, even in Hyrule." He heard Impa ponder aloud, "It can't be…" but she sounded more hopeful than her words let on.

Distracted by the disembodied conversation, Kohga missed the movements of the lynel as it stood. He was bashed in the face by the savage shield and stumbled back. The blow stung and blurred his vision but was ultimately harmless.

"Master Kohga!" Teecko began to rush in.

"Stay back, Teecko!" He ordered. The lynel crossed its arm over its chest and performed a short charge at the two of them. Kohga, unprepared for the blow, was tall enough to take the lynel's elbow to the chest, he fell flat on his back, needing to catch his breath. The beast was ready to bring its savage blade down on him and finish him off. From behind, Link put a stop to the attack by launching himself on the beast's back and driving the Master Sword through its torso from behind. The monster struggled for a moment, then slumped over. Link drew his bloody blade from the lynel and Finn offered a helping hand to Kohga.

"You're not hurt too badly, friend?" He asked.

"It'll feel worse tomorrow." Kohga brushed himself off.

"The shrine is activated!" Vela reported.

"We must hurry to provide assistance." Zelda ordered.

Link nodded at Kohga and Finn and rushed from the plaza to the Sheikah tower. He left the now secured plaza in their hands. He ran down the stairs, Zelda met him at the landing and the two moved to the tower together.

"Guess that leaves us on clean-up duty over here." He joked to Finn. Finn ordered his men to hold the plaza while the Yiga Clan followed him and Kohga down the stairs and onto the road. They worked on finishing off what was left of the scattered bokoblin units across the battlefield.

"Busted beakers! You gotta help me out," Robbie pleaded over the communications, "enemies are swarming the stronghold."

Kohga looked to Finn, "Smells like a fresh batch of baddies begging for a beatdown!" He said encouragingly. They rushed to Robbie and Purah's stronghold. Several guardians were closing in on the two researchers and the handful of Hylian soldiers was not equipped to handle them alone. "Nothing we can't handle!" He boasted as one if his archers shot the elemental guardian in the eye, leaving it wide open for the Hylian soldiers to attack safely. 

Impa came rushing to the rescue then. For all her annoyance with Purah's mannerisms, she seemed to be greatly concerned about her older sister's safety. Eight Sheikah clones flanked her and she organized them into several attack formations around the other guardian. The fight was eight against one, the guardian didn't stand a chance. "Keep knockin' 'em down so the rest of us don't have to work." Kohga cheered her on. 

From the other side of the fortress, another elemental hinox was lumbering towards them. "Pull your weight, Kohga!" Impa ordered. The hinox plucked a metal box from the ground, ready to launch it at Impa. "Magnesis!" She used the rune to hurl it back at the hinox, hitting it directly in the eye. She and her eight clones set themselves on it while it was blinded.

From behind her, a silver moblin approached, ready to drive its spear through her back. "No ya don't!" Kohga interjected, he launched one of his signature metal balls at the moblin, plowing it over with the weight of his special technique.

"Oh yeah!" Purah cheered. "We made it through, thanks for the help." She thanked Impa, Khoga and Finn.

"Happy to be of service." Kohga answered.

"Princess, about the new arrivals from earlier…" Impa trailed off.

"I'll go meet them now." Zelda said through the communication line.

Impa smiled and looked up at Kohga. "Don't you just love happy endings?" She asked him. He had no idea what she was talking about.

***

The heartfelt reunion between father and daughter at the Temple of Time left Kohga conflicted. To Kohga, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule had always represented the Hylian oppression he had rebelled against. On the other hand, Zelda had forgiven Kohga and welcomed his Clan among her ranks. She deserved this bit of happiness, he concluded. 

He thought again of Sooga and wondered whether his own happy ending was waiting for him when all this was said and done, or if he would return to find Sooga hadn't made it.

After the battle, he was exhausted and between the heartfelt scene before him and thoughts of his own situation, Kohga found himself tearing up. Even behind the mask it was obvious, Kohga had always been a messy cryer and fat tears leaked from under his mask. "Oh no!" Quill said in a choked whispered, trying not to ruin the moment for father and daughter. "Master Kohga, if you cry, I'm gonna cry and-"

"It's too late for me." A blademaster behind Quill interrupted, he cradled his face in his hands, shoulders shaking.

"Oh!" Teecko sobbed and patted the blademaster on the shoulder.

Soon the whole Yiga Clan was leaning on each other, sobbing loudly. At times like these, Kohga decided, it was comforting to be surrounded by family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time of year is always very busy for me but this year especially. 
> 
> I did not have the time nor was I in the headspace to write for the last week. I feel really guilty about leaving this story for so long but sometimes life happens. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence, darlings.
> 
> Edit: okay there's a few assumptions that the holidays were hard, they were busy and my childhood dog crossed the rainbow bridge and yes that broke my heart to pieces but also I have a new niece and nephew that came into the world this week and most of my time was spent on happy things that kept me away from writing. I promise I am fine.
> 
> I'm sorry if this note previously led you to believe that I was dealing with some overwhelming amount of struggle. It wasn't my intention to represent myself dishonestly.


	18. Chapter 18

Sleeping alone was something Kohga hadn't done in years. Sure, he usually took naps by himself, Sooga was never much of a nap guy, but to lay down at night and not tuck his body into Sooga's embrace had a wrongness to it that chilled Kohga to his marrow. Everything had started going right for the Yiga Clan when they switched teams, Kohga hoped beyond measure that the luck had extended to Sooga. He tossed and turned in his bedroll. The absence of his lover or not, he doubted he'd be able to sleep well on such a hard surface anyway. 

He finally sighed and stood up, resigned to not getting any sleep tonight. He joined a few night owls and sentries around a nearby campfire. He still felt awkward sitting around a group of Hylian soldiers so he sat just outside the perimeter of light. Someone handed him a mug of warm liquid and he looked up to see who. Teecko still wore her mask even this late into the night and when Khoga took the mug from her, she took it as an invitation to sit.

"You looked like you could use the company." She started. "Hard to sleep?" He nodded tiredly and took a sip from the mug. It was some bitter Hylian black tea, but it at least warmed him inside. She leaned back and stared up at the stars, taking a deep breath. 

He wondered if there was something specific she wanted to talk about or if she just couldn't sleep either. "Y'know," he finally said. "It occurs to me that I never thanked you proper."

"Oh no, Master Kohga, it's just tea." She stammered, "It's nothing worth thanking me over I didn't even make it!" She was flustered again. Not that getting her flustered was ever a difficult task.

He chuckled and set the mug on the ground. "Teecko, Teecko." He tried calming her. "I mean for what you did at the stable." He tried again.

"T-that's just my job and besides, Doctor Olson did most of the work. I wish there was more we could have done for Master Sooga, honestly."

Okay, now it was getting exhausting. "No, no!" He waved his hand in her face to shut her up. "What you said after, you're kinda the reason we're all here now." He said, "And…" he hoped he was making eye contact with her behind her mask, "Not keeping secrets anymore, it's gonna mean the world to Sooga." If he's alive was a phrase Kohga wouldn't say out loud now. It was true, Sooga had always been the one to insist on being secretive, he'd implored Kohga to consider his reputation over and over. Because it was how Sooga was comfortable, Kohga had complied, but he'd always wondered what it would be like. To walk arm in arm in public, to retire to their room together instead of waiting hours after dark for Sooga to sneak in, to be able to say 'I love you' to Sooga no matter who was around. Kohga would have declared his feelings from his balcony years ago, but he respected Sooga's wishes. "He was always afraid the clan would reject us for it." He finished.

"Reject…?" Teecko's confusion was audible. "But Master Kohga, you and Master Sooga do so much for the clan!" She protested, "You gave someone as talentless as me a home. How could I be anything but happy for you to have someone you love?"

"That's what I said!" Kohga exclaimed. "He's always been so self-conscious about it though. You shoulda seen how long it took me to convince him I was interested."

Teecko giggled, "Oh no." She said, "How long did you flirt with him before he figured it out?" She asked.

It felt so good to finally be able to talk about his love for Sooga openly. Teecko was a great audience as well. He talked about the shy boy with the gap in his teeth who didn't know how to fish. Talked about growing up in Kakariko Village with Sooga by his side. He told her about how friendship had blossomed into a crush when he was thirteen.

"Sooga used to be bad at fighting?" She gasped conspiratorially.

"Oh don't tell him I told you." Kohga said, "He prides himself on his abilities as a warrior, but I used to pick fights I couldn't win to help him train." Kohga boasted. "I thought it was pretty smart."

"What would you have done if he didn't help you out?" She asked him.

"Got more bones than my nose broken, I guess." He said, pointing to his crooked nose. "But I knew that wouldn't happen. I always believed in Sooga." Kohga sighed.

Teecko patted his shoulder gently. "I'm sure he's alive, Master Kohga." She tried assuring him. Then it all came flooding back. He had forgotten that Sooga was lying in a stable miles away, perhaps he was permanently injured, maybe even dead. Reminiscing with Teecko had chased the thoughts away for a moment and now they were all back.

He swallowed the knot in his throat then and nodded. "You're… you're right, Teecko. I can't give up on him now."

"Oh, Master Kohga!" Teecko had gone all misty eyed and then, without warning, she threw her arms around him in a reassuring hug.

Someone cleared his throat nearby then and they both looked up. "Am I uh… interrupting something, friend?" Captain Finn asked.

"Not at all." Teecko answered, she raised her mask to dry her eyes. "I'll um… I'll be leaving you then." She offered and stood to go.

"Actually…" Captain Finn stopped her. "I was hoping to talk to you." He said.

"M-me?" Teecko stammered meekly, "I don't see why you would-"

"You're not trying to poach my medic, are you, Finn?" Kohga asked slyly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Finn smirked.

"Welp, I better let you two alone then." He smiled and patted Teecko on the shoulder as he got up to leave.

"Master Kohga, wait!" Teecko started nervously, but Kohga kept walking.

"Let him down easy, Teecko." He waved to her as he wandered back to bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Sooga's face floated in his mind and sleep felt futile for a long time. When his eyes were finally too heavy to keep open, he dreamed.

***

He laid in his room, still recovering from the fever. Fresh sheets and an evening bath had helped chase away the last feelings of illness. He was sure the Clan had faired alright without him. Sooga was good at taking charge of things when needed. He had the vague memory of Sooga sitting by his bedside the night before pressing damp cloths against his skin. Perhaps it was even real.

He sighed, of course, even if it had been real it probably wouldn't change anything. He had the idea that Sooga returned his feelings. How could he not? Kohga knew he was just too lovable to resist after all. The man had just always, to Kohga's frustration, been afraid of what he wanted.

A knock at his door pulled Kohga from his thoughts. He climbed from the bed and tightened his silky robe around him before he opened the door. "Oh, Sooga!" He blinked in surprise. "Something on your mind?" He asked. 

He was still clothed and masked but Kohga recognized a nervous posture in him he hadn't seen since they'd abandoned the Sheikah years ago. Sooga crossed his arms, then uncrossed them like he was unsure what to do with them. Kohga's heart was racing at the sight of the nervous Sooga in front of him. Was he finally going to take what Kohga knew he wanted. After what felt like minutes of Sooga building up his courage he finally spoke. "You." He answered simply.

It was all the invitation Kohga had needed to brush Sooga's mask up and away from that pretty face and plant a kiss on his lips. Sooga returned the kiss with an eagerness Kohga was desperate to match. He framed Kohga's face in his palms and drove Kohga back. The door slammed shut behind them and Kohga stumbled back onto the bed with Sooga on top. 

It felt so right to hold Sooga in his arms, they should have been doing this all along. Whatever Kohga had said to him while he had a fever, he should have said it years ago. Sooga's hard body pressed against him and his mask threatened to slip down between them. "Now this won't do." Kohga said once he'd caught his breath. Sooga pulled away, looking frightened for a moment. "My dependable Sooga," he said assuringly, "You're not planning to stay in uniform, I hope." Kohga had always loved making Sooga blush. It reminded him that underneath his stoic façade, there was still the shy boy he'd fallen for as a teen.

Sooga was blushing now as Kohga insisted on being the one to undress him. Sooga sat on the bed while Kohga knelt over him, getting to work. He removed his mask first, taking pleasure in being able to look him in the face while he worked. The hair came untied next, falling loose around the opening in his hood. Kohga brushed the hood back gently and planted a kiss on Sooga's forehead. The hair curtained his face and just brushed his shoulder. A small line of silvery white roots were visible just at the part. It was hair so different from Kohga's own frizzy mess and he always loved running his fingers through it to renew the dye job. Now he wouldn't need an excuse to run his fingers through the hair any time.

Before he set to work undressing Sooga any further, he looked him in those deep, brown eyes. "Still comfortable with this?" He asked.

"Of course, Master Kohga." He answered, "I trust you."

"That's Kohga here." He tried insisting.

"No," Sooga answered, "That's an order I can't abide." He brushed Kohga's cheek gently with his thumb.

Kohga couldn't wait any longer, gripping his shoulders he kissed Sooga again, first on the forehead and then down the bridge of his nose and then to the lips. He peeled away Sooga's uniform eagerly. He took in every detail of his perfectly chiseled body with his hungry eyes. His own robe had fallen open. He placed a hand on Sooga's chest and pushed him onto his back on the bed. He administered kisses up the line of his perfect abs to his left collarbone, then his neck, then back to his mouth. Sooga ran his calloused hands up and down Kohga's sides and back while Kohga worked on the kisses. Kohga was ready to find out just what else those hands were capable of.

When they laid together after finishing, he laid with Sooga's arms around him. Kohga took Sooga's hand in his, drawing little circles on his palm with his finger. "What made you finally come to me?" He asked.

Sooga chuckled and held him tighter. "Maybe I'll tell you one day." He whispered, his warm breath tickled in Kohga's ear.

Kohga furrowed his brow. "But… you did tell me." He said, confused. "At the stable, remember?" He asked.

"You mean the night before I died?" Sooga's hands withdrew from around him. Kohga's heart tightened in his chest. 

Frantic, he rolled over in bed to look behind him, but Sooga was gone. A long ago preserved mummy, an old Sheikah funeral tradition, lay in Sooga's place on the bed. It's head was turned in Kohga's direction and it's horrible black eyes stared into his very soul. "No!" Kohga cried, "He's not dead. He's not dead!" Kohga shouted as he flung himself out of the bed. He backed away, shaking.

"Master Kohga." The mummy's mouth flapped horribly and it sounded like it was pleading with him. "Master Kohga!" It said again. It stood up from the bed and rushed at him. He raised his hands in defense and it seized his wrists. He struggled with it but the grip was strong. "Master Kohga, wake up! Wake up!" 

***

"He's not dead!" Kohga protested as his eyes shot open. Morning light made him squint them closed again as he tried to make out the worried face in front of him.

"A dream, Master Kohga. It was a dream." Vela said soothingly. She let go of his wrists and slid back from her crouched position over him.

Kohga rolled onto his side. "A dream." He agreed.

"I know how it feels." She said after a long while. "I hope Master Sooga is well when we return."

"Vela…" he said, "I'm sorry about Mako."

"Don't!" Vela put her hands over her ears. "I'll have time to think about it later. Don't make me remember it's real when there's still an enemy to focus on." The Sheikah woman's face was twisted in grief, but after a deep breath, she pinched the bridge of her nose and flicked away the would-be tears from the corners of her eyes. Just like that, Vela had composed herself. Demonstrating, like she had on so many occasions, her impressive fortitude, she delivered her message. "King Rhoam has called a war council before moving against Calamity forces at the castle. It's in twenty minutes. You're expected there." With a bow she took her leave.

That left Kohga to get dressed. He had time to eat a banana while he walked to Rhoam's tent. This was it. This battle would decide the fate of Hyrule. When it was over, he could go home to a Sooga who wasn't dead. He took a deep breath, and entered the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate it when your dreams betray you? One minute you're in pleasant Slumberland then you take a sharp left right into Nightmareville. Sorry to spoil the moment for you, folks.
> 
> I wonder if we'll find out what Teecko and Finn were talking about next chapter...


	19. Chapter 19

"Master Kohga, wait!" Teecko called, Master Kohga just chuckled and waved as he turned his back.

"Let him down easy, Teecko." He joked as he walked away.

Her body stiffened as she faced the Hylian Captain. "What… um…" she tried gathering herself. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" She asked.

Captain Finn watched Master Kohga's retreat, waiting until he was properly out of earshot. "I had my suspicions Kaylin, but now I've got a good look at you I'm sure I was right." He leaned in close, keeping his voice low.

The name turned her blood to ice in her veins. She stiffened. "I'm sorry," she told him firmly, "You have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Teecko." She insisted.

"Are you sure?" He took a step closer, entering her personal space. "I don't think I could forget that face."

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she knew the mark that spilled across her face would go almost a deep black color with the blush. She'd been careless among these Hylians, and she was paying for it now. "I guess I just have one of those faces." It was the weakest lie she could have possibly told. She adjusted her mask to be sure it was secure. "I hope you find this Kaylin you're looking for." She turned to walk away from him.

Of course it couldn't be that easy. He grabbed her wrist almost forcefully and spun her around to face him again. "Kaylin-" he sounded frantic now, which was frightening her more.

"Teecko." She corrected him.

He sighed, frustration clear on his face, but he wouldn't let go of her. "Fine, 'Teecko'." He finally said, "Why are you here?"

She straightened indignantly, "I'm the Yiga Clan medic training under their doctor." Her chest swelled with pride at the declaration. It was the most important thing she'd ever been trusted with.

Captain Finn's grip tightened on her wrist, his brow furrowed and his mouth twisted into a scowl. His grip started to hurt her. "Listen, 'Teecko'." He said, "Believe it or not I'm trying to help you." He pulled her closer. "You care about this Yiga Clan, and their leader." He accused, "He could get in a lot of trouble if he's caught harboring runaway daughters of powerful men."

Finn's mistake had been leaving her with a free hand while he made threats. In one swift motion, she held a small blade to his neck. Her momentum had almost taken the tip of the knife too far and a tiny trickle of blood streamed down the edge. "You'll find I don't respond well to threats, I'm afraid. Especially to my clan." He didn't move, his gaze locked on the inverted eye painted on her mask. "There's no getting caught if no one tells." She whispered, leaning closer to him. "Are you going to tell?"

She'd certainly overestimated her position. Which was usually at least half the reason she was such a poor fighter. With a twist, the arm Finn held was behind her back and she'd been spun around to face the opposite direction. She gasped, trying not to be too loud and cause a scene. The knife clattered to the ground. "It seems neither of us is fond of threats." He observed harshly, "Why don't you just calm down and talk to me? I'm not going to drag you off to your father, and I'm not going to cause trouble for your clan. So relax, talk to me." His voice had softened, he was trying his best to pacify her now. She struggled, testing his grip, he tightened it. "Careful," he warned. "You'll break your arm before you break this hold."

She gasped through the pain, tears had started forming in the corners of her eyes. When she finally caught her breath she asked, "What could we possibly have to talk about?" She demanded. "If your goal is to convince me to go back on my own you're wasting your time." She warned him.

He sighed heavily. "This isn't going the way I planned."

"I'm sorry," She gasped sarcastically, "Am I inconveniencing you? I'm afraid I have that effect on people quite often. I bet you could ask father all about it."

"He's worried about you, Kaylin." Finn beseeched.

"Teecko." She corrected him nervously. She hung in his grip, having given up her struggle.

"Fine." He conceded, "Teecko, if I let you go, will you talk to me?"

The pain in her shoulders was getting increasingly noticeable, and she knew if the conversation went a direction she didn't like, she had more tricks up her sleeve to get away if her hands were free. It couldn't hurt to talk, right? She bit her lip and nodded quietly. Captain Finn released her without warning and she almost collapsed to the ground. His steady hands caught her and helped her balance. As soon as she was upright he backed off. She turned to face him again. The blood on his neck from her shallow prick had already dried in a small brown smear. "So, it seems you're at an advantage. You know of me, but I can't say I remember where we've met." She challenged him. If she could get him talking about himself maybe she could distract him from her own past.

It seemed he was onto her, his lip twitched up into a small half smile before he said, "I'm not anyone important, just a soldier."

"Awfully guarded with your secrets for someone who wants mine for free." She answered stiffly.

He shrugged. "I just want to know why a woman with the world at her feet would choose to sleep in a barracks full of outlaws."

Teecko's felt her face reddening again. "The world at my feet?" She asked, "You come here, with the presumptuous notion that you know me because you know my name, and then say something as stupid as that? My sister's had the world at their feet. No one grants any favors to the ugly, talentless daughter." Her feelings spilled out, surprising even her. 

She had finally said what she'd known her entire life. Ugly, talentless. They were words whispered in the corridors by gossiping maids. The unspoken reason her father would gift her hats with heavy veils and expensive face creams that promised miracles that never happened. It was why her tutors and music instructors always seemed to ignore her and praise her sister's works. She thought it would hurt more, saying those words out loud, but instead it felt like she'd opened a valve and relieved a huge pressure.

"In the Yiga Clan, no one cares how you look, and they don't give up on their own." She told him. "No one ever gave me a chance like they have. In the couple months since I ran away, I already feel like I found my place in the world."

Finn was quiet as he took in what she said. Finally, he nodded. "Alright." He said, "Your secret is safe with me. If I may give you one piece of advice?"

She shrugged, "Why start asking for permission to be invasive now?" She smirked even though he couldn't see it.

He sighed. "Your Clan isn't made up of outlaws anymore." He started, "It wouldn't cause any trouble to at least talk to your father. Let him know you're alive and well. I really meant what I said, he's sick with grief and worry."

"Funny how my absence is what draws out his affection for me." She laughed bitterly.

"I think it would be good, for both of you." He said.

"I'll think about it, but I'm not going to make any promises." She said. "Are you done, now?"

"Just one more thing." He smiled, it seemed more friendly this time, and he stepped closer to her again. "I know you don't remember me, but years ago, I worked in your father's house." He said, "And I thought you were beautiful."

He turned and left her standing there. She furrowed her brow. A whirlwind of conflicting emotions stirred up inside her. Ultimately, she found it was easier to conclude he was lying in consideration of her feelings, and headed back to the Yiga Clan portion of the camp.

Climbing inside her bedroll, she found herself trying to place his name and face in her father's house. To have climbed to the rank of Captain he would have to have left for the military years ago and remembering him now was futile. Instead of worrying about it, she went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while ago, when people started commenting about how much they liked Teecko, I wrote a scene where she opened up and revealed her backstory to Sooga. It was her revealing how much all the chances she was given meant to her and allowed Sooga to appreciate Kohga's determination to not turn people away. It was heartfelt and easy to write naturally because Sooga is a very good listener that Teecko felt comfortable sharing with.
> 
> Unfortunately, the scene ultimately didn't fit it's purpose and hit the cutting room floor, but I knew I'd be keeping Teecko's backstory in my pocket to save for later.
> 
> While I'm ultimately satisfied with the scene that replaced the original conversation and this one as well, these characters fought me. There was nothing easy or natural about writing any dialogue where Teecko gave up her secrets to Finn without a fight, but he was also too strong willed to drop the subject with his questions unanswered. I had this chapter outlined to go a lot nicer between them. But as I sat down to write it, there were things these two would not say or do the way I had hoped for and they ended up fighting instead.
> 
> All that to say I'm sorry again that this chapter took so long to come out but really, it's all Finn and Teecko's faults for being so stubborn.


	20. Chapter 20

It was one thing to be happy for Zelda. Kohga felt the princess deserved a bit of happiness after all her valiant efforts to keep Hyrule safe. It was another entirely to sit at a war council led by King Rhoam, the man who represented all of Kohga's frustrations with Hylian society at large. He had braced himself before entering the tent, but when he raised the flap and ducked inside, he still felt the air rush out of his lungs. Rhoam sat at the back of the tent with Zelda on his right and Link on her right. Impa sat on his left.

"Ah, Kohga." Rhoam said stiffly, "It seems you're the first one here."

"My messenger is very fast." Ordinarily, he would relish a chance to boast about his clan, and Vela was a woman he took great pride in having in his ranks. If the atmosphere in the tent weren't so tense he would have sounded more proud. Instead, he had responded just as stiffly as Rhoam.

Zelda looked between her father and Kohga awkwardly before gesturing to a stool at the table. "Please, won't you have a seat." She asked, trying to ease the tension.

Surreptitiously, Kohga patted his demon carver as he took a seat as far away from Rhoam as he could. Not that he intended to need his weapon, it was just nice to know he had it. Just in case.

Thankfully, he didn't have to make conversation. The tent flap slid open again as Prince Sidon held it open and, with a graceful gesture, allowed Princess Mipha to enter first. "After you, dear sister." He said with a bow.

Mipha was beaming as she entered. "What a charming brother I have." She announced as she entered the room, she took her seat next to Link and Sidon sat opposite of them.

Revali and Teba entered silently. Revali took his place next to Mipha and Teba stood behind Revali with his back against the tarp, wings folded over each other. "Won't you be joining us at the table, Master Teba?" Mipha asked gently.

Teba seemed taken aback at being addressed as 'Master' but he collected himself quickly. "Just, Teba, and thanks, but I prefer to remain alert." He answered before crossing his wings over his chest and leaning back again. 

Yunobo and Riju entered next with Daruk and Urbosa directly behind. Everyone took their seats and Rhoam stood up. His gaze passed over every one in the room. When he had ensured her had everyone's attention, he finally spoke. "Thank you all for coming. Every people of Hyrule is represented here today, and I couldn't imagine a more important cause." He started his speech. It seemed he was ready to get down to business, his movements and tone bore the weight of the situation.

The seriousness of the situation was shattered as the tent flew open abruptly and Purah and Robbie stumbled in with the little guardian scurrying in between their legs. Purah's hair was a mess and Robbie's goggles were askew and they were both clearly out of breath. They must have run the whole way to the tent. "Sorry we're late!" Purah announced loudly. "Time flies when you're making developmental breakthroughs." Across the table, Impa rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion.

"How good of you to join us." Rhoam answered, but his tone implied he resented the researchers for interrupting.

Robbie apparently was unable to read the room because he raised one finger in the air and held the Sheikah slate out with the other. He posed dramatically for a moment. "Oh yeah! You're gonna love what we've been up to." He declared.

Rhoam settled the two of them with an icy gaze. "We will come to your part of this council soon enough." He assured them coldly.

Kohga clenched his fist. It seemed apparent to him that Rhoam still held the Sheikah as a people in low regard, despite the gains the tribe had made in the years since their downfall. That Impa found herself in an advisory position at all was, to Kohga's mind, just more testimate to her capabilities.

"Now, we don't know entirely what we're up against, getting to the castle itself is going to take some effort." He unrolled a map of Central Hyrule's outposts and city that surrounded Hyrule Castle. "But we can expect the highest concentrations of monsters in these locations." He said, jabbing his finger at various marked outposts. He spent the next part of his presentation going over their plans. The champions of course would set their sights on Calamity Ganon himself and act as a barricade halting an ambush from the rear. The time travellers were instructed to move up the flanks of the field and capture key outposts. Link would remain with Zelda. Impa and Kohga were instructed to take the center line directly into the city.

Kohga half listened to most of the instructions but found his train of thought wandering, they were simple enough plans. That was, until Rhoam announced Kohga's own instructions. He was meant to inform the clan to hold the southeastern part of the field. "My clan stays with me." Kohga pushed back, interrupting Rhoam's instructions.

Rhoam leaned against the table, eyeing Kohga coldly. "This is the most important battle Hyrule will see in our lifetime, we need everyone to cooperate." He spoke carefully.

"I understand the severity of the situation," Kohga answered just as carefully, "That's why my clan stays with me." The uneasy alliance between the Yiga Clan and Hyrule hung in the balance again while the two leaders stared each other down.

All eyes were on him now, Revali looked especially annoyed, Zelda's gaze was softer, Riju shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but Kohga locked eyes only with Rhoam. He knew his expression was hidden behind his mask, but he still poured every ounce of presence into his staring battle with Rhoam. He wasn't about to leave his clan out of his sight so close to Rhoam's own royal guard, even if they were allies. The King had never given him a reason to trust him before. "As you say." Rhoam finally conceded, but his tone was less than pleased as he leaned away from the table. He cleared his throat and returned to instructing the others. "If we move out today, it should take us about a day to move our army into position.

"Uhh… Your majesty?" Purah interjected. "We can get the whole army in position as soon as you're ready." She informed him.

Rhoam turned to face the researchers. "What do you mean by this, Purah?" Kohga didn't like the way Rhoam almost interrogated the researchers. 

"She's been working with the Sheikah towers on improving their transportation capabilities." Impa answered defensively for her older sister. "Your majesty."

"Purah and Robbie's work has been vital to our cause, Father." Zelda stood up and Rhoam faced her. 

His eyes softened as he looked at his daughter. "I see…" Rhoam stroked his beard. "Most impressive, but can you guarantee the transportation is a safe method?" He turned back to Purah, his tone much less demanding now.

"Oh yeah!" Robbie answered with his signature pose. "If you'll allow us to run a few more tests we should be able to confirm it's completely safe in a few hours."

"Most impressive." Rhoam complimented them, his attitude completely shifted now. "Well, get to it then. Report to me when you're finished."

The exchange had excited all Kohga's old feelings about the royal family, or at least about the current king. That he didn't truly respect the Sheikah as a people beyond what they could do for him. Perhaps he held a few individuals like Impa in high regard, but it wasn't enough to satisfy Kohga's issues. Hopefully, Zelda would be a uniting queen. From what he'd seen of her, she had resolve and dedication that he could respect.

They were dismissed and Kohga left the tent as quickly as possible. The need to put as much distance as he could between himself and Rhoam was overbearing.

He found Finn sitting under a tree, cradled in its big roots, whittling away at some block of wood. "Afternoon, friend." He smiled at Kohga as he looked up from his work. "Good to be able to relax before putting your life on the line, yeah?"

A man after Kohga's own heart. Nothing was better than relaxing any time, but especially sandwiched between sitting down with a lifelong enemy and going into the battle of a lifetime. "You said it!" Kohga agreed. Then he remembered last night. "How'd things go last night?" He asked.

Finn's knife hand slipped and he cut his thumb. Thankfully not deep, he let out a sharp breath and stuck the wound in his mouth. He spit out the blood he'd sucked on. "Ah, I've got no luck with women." He pulled out a handkerchief and held it around the cut. "She turned me down. Seems she's already in love." He said eyeing Kohga.

"My Teecko, in love?" Kohga was genuinely surprised, Teecko didn't strike him as the romantic type. "I wonder who…" he scratched the spot on his mask where his chin would be.

Finn laughed and went back to carving. "Ah friend, I think she's in love with your clan. The way she talked last night anyhow."

"Well that only makes sense, we're all too loveable." Kohga concluded.

Finn looked at Kohga again with a gleam in his eye. "There's nothing going on between you two, then?" He asked carefully.

"What?" Kohga rolled back in surprise. "Hylia, no!" He laughed. "I think of Teecko like a daughter, like the rest of my clan." He confessed. It was probably a weird thing to admit that he viewed himself as a father figure to his clan of adult outlaws, but that was always how he felt. Even about the original Sheikah that had broken away with him like Vela and Quill. "She hasn't been with us long but watching her progress has been a treasure."

"A father, huh?" Finn put his whittling block in his lap, he looked like he was lost in deep thought. "I guess that makes sense." He stood up and brushed himself off. "Welp, I suppose we'll be moving out soon, friend. Better get our men prepared." He waved backwards as he walked away hurriedly from Kohga. Clearly he didn't want to talk anymore.

"Was it something I said?" Kohga wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yiga Husbands=Yiga Dads change my mind.


	21. Chapter 21

The sun was getting low in the sky now. Zelda stood on the edge of the plateau, staring out at Hyrule Castle in the distance. Link stood beside her, and she reached over to take his hand. "I'm frightened." She confessed quietly. "What if we don't succeed?"

Link didn't answer but his sharp eyes stayed on the castle.

"I have a feeling you'll find a way, little bird." Urbosa assured her, stepping up to her other side.

"There's no way we're going to lose, right, little guy?" Daruk patted Link on the back and the knight gasped and stumbled, causing Daruk to laugh.

"Hmph," Revali crossed his wings as he stepped up beside Urbosa. "As long as you have me on your side, failure is out of the question." He assured her.

Mipha stood beside Daruk. "We shall do it together." She nodded.

Impa put her hand on Zelda's shoulder. "We can do it, princess." She promised, "You've done everything you can. When you're ready, we'll follow you."

Kohga observed the exchange from a distance, not wanting to interrupt. The bond between Zelda and her friends was strong. Good thing too, the Yiga Clan might've succeeded in killing her otherwise and in hindsight, that would've been a pretty big problem. 

He turned when he heard someone running up behind him. Robbie approached the group. "Oh yeah! We transported Purah to the Central Hyrule tower, she should be able to move everyone else into place from there. Operation Take Back Hyrule is a go!" He struck his signature pose and belted out an "Oho!"

Zelda's face was a mask but she squeezed Link and Impa's hands as she answered Robbie. "Then we are ready. Let us finish this." At her feet, the little guardian whistled excitedly. The champions hurried away to board their divine beasts.

The sun was sinking West when everything was finally ready. Travelling by Sheikah tower was not much better the second time and Kohga swore to never do it again once this was all over. He arrived at Central Hyrule Field with the rest of his clan beside him. Hyrule castle loomed over them so close and yet so far away. Multiple hordes of monsters could be seen scattered around the field. "Alright, this is it!" Kohga shouted so all of them could hear. Close by he could just make out Prince Sidon motivating the Zora troops in a similar fashion. "I want all of you to give this battle your all."

"Yes, Master Kohga!" They responded in unison.

"And I want all of you to come out of this alive." He ordered. "No exceptions. Help each other and don't die."

"Yes, Master Kohga!" They responded just as readily.

"Now let's go get our revenge!" He threw his fist in the air as he shouted the last bit. Instead of an orderly reply, his clan began whooping and hollering as the United Hylian Army charged towards the enemy. He heard his earpiece turn on and Impa was a voice in his ear.

"Remember, Kohga. Up the center line. If I take the West half and you take the East we should be able to clear up some work for Link and the Princess."

"Think you can keep up with me and my clan?" Kohga asked, running onto the field. 

"Better keep count, Kohga, I'm gonna blow your numbers out of the water!" She taunted.

"You and what army?" He laughed.

"I am my own army!" He looked to his left to see nine Impa's mounted on nine giant toads, charging into battle across the field. Well, it seemed they were setting up a friendly competition.

"Oh, right." He said. "When did you get so fun anyway?" He asked, trying to throw her off.

"Hah! I want in on this competition!" Daruk laughed.

"You're supposed to be piloting right now Daruk, please don't encourage them." Revali reminded him, already sounding tired of their antics.

"Oh, uh… right. Yunobo, take out as many baddies as you can for Team Goron!" Daruk answered.

"You can count on me, Great Daruk!" Yunobo answered.

"Ugh, you're all so tiring." Revali scoffed, but then he shamefully muttered. "Don't let them win, Teba." Urbosa let out a hearty laugh.

"Your enthusiasm is admirable, all of you." Zelda complimented them.

"Follow it up with some action, I want a good show from my position." Purah cheered from her perch on the Sheikah tower.

Then Kohga and the Yiga Clan charged into their first group of silver bokoblins and the banter died. The monsters were only armed with their own claws, but those claws were sharp and their swipes were powerful. One leapt at Vela and a blademaster used his wind carver to swat the beast away with a powerful gust of air.

They were making really good ground, moving up the field. They had a clear path to the center outpost where they converged with Impa and her clones while Zelda held the center of the field at the ceremony grounds. "We're in position. Everyone prepare yourselves." Zelda commanded. Ganon would be an easy target.

It couldn't be that easy. "No way!" Impa stumbled back when a Malice Hinox charged into their outpost, flailing a fallen tree like a club. All of her clones vanished as she dodged the blows.

A wall of Malice shrouded Hyrule Castle at the same time the beast appeared, blocking Zelda and the champions shot.

"It seems those monsters are linked to the barrier." Zelda observed. "We'll need to take them out.

The Hinox threatened to bludgeon Impa with a blow from its tree club. "Not today! Yiga Clan, charge!" He pointed at the monster and his clan rushed forward. Two blademasters flanked Impa protectively while she recovered her clones. Meanwhile, Quill leapt and landed on the monster's ugly snout, driving his short blade into its eye. Before he could leap away to safety though, the monster clasped its hands to its face and swatted him away. It roared in rage and pain, but the attack gave Impa and opening. "Quill!" Kohga rushed to his foot soldiers' side.

Teecko was already there and Quill was trying to shake off her attempts to inspect him. "I said I'm fine!" He protested. "Master Kohga's watching, don't let him think I was downed so easily."

"No time to play tough, can you stand?" Kohga asked.

Quill was startled to see Kohga standing behind him. "I believe so, Master Kohga." He answered, but he stumbled when he stood. Teecko and Kohga supported him and he caught his breath. "I'm uninjured." He announced and he picked up his short blade.

"Remember your orders, Quill. Stay alive."

"I will, Master Kohga."

Vela charged the Hinox. "For Mako!" She screeched as she drove her sickle beneath the monster's toenail and curved it in a way to cause a lot of pain. Her weapon was ripped from her hands as the beast stumbled backwards, cradling it's injured foot.

The attack had given Impa and opening to carve into the Hinox's fleshy belly. It was a gruesome sight as nine kodachis opened the monster up and spilled its innards on the cobblestone. It fell back with a groan.

She turned to Kohga, looking very pleased with herself. "We'll count that one for both of us." She propped her hands on her hips.

"We've taken care of this Talus on our end!" Yunobo announced.

"We're clear on our side." Teba reported.

"Excellent work, everyo-." Zelda was interrupted by a roar from the cloud of Malice that swirled Hyrule Castle. It took the shape of a boar's head and its cry pierced through the Hylian army. The sky turned red and bathed everything around them in the bloody hue. "Oh no!" Zelda cried out.

Her distraught was contagious. The hair on the back of Kohga's neck stood up suddenly. He couldn't shake the looming sense of dread. "Master Kohga!" Teecko called. He and Impa turned around to see the Hinox they had just slain rise to its feet, completely uninjured.

The monsters that served Calamity Ganon rose up from where they had been slain, called to live again under the Blood Moon. "Looks like our scoreboard has been reset." Impa said through gritted teeth.

"Ah!" Yunobo's voice startled them both. "We're in a lot of trouble here. Riju got hit when the Talus got up!"

"My ankle…" Riju said, her voice was faint.

How could Rhoam have instructed those two children up the Western road alone? Kohga gritted his teeth. He should have spoken for them like he had his own clan but he had the impression Riju would have pushed back. It didn't matter now, Mipha was aboard Vah Ruta. He couldn't take his whole clan with him and leave Impa to deal with the Hinox alone. He made a snap decision. "Teecko! With me." He ordered. He left his clan with Impa, trusting they would be able to take care of each other.

Kohga and Teecko leapt across the streets from the rooftops until they reached the scene. Yunobo was doing his best to keep between the Talus and the injured Riju. She was trying to stand with Patricia as support but her left ankle dangled uselessly. The Talus hurled a boulder at Yunobo who blocked it with his protection technique, but he was driven back a few feet in the process. He looked over his shoulder at Kohga and Teecko. "Get her out of here, I'll handle this!" He pleaded.

"I will not leave you behind!" Riju insisted.

"Sorry about this, Riju." He scooped her up, the way Sooga had all the times he had been in trouble, and cradled her over his shoulder.

"No! Wait! Go back!" She demanded, kicking her good leg and pounding Kohga on the back with her tiny fists. When the Goron was out of sight, she screamed, "Yunobo!" Patricia and Teecko followed him and the sand seal circled a quiet courtyard restlessly while he set her down on a rooftop. "We have to go back!" Riju demanded.

Kohga was punched in the gut by the memory of him and Sooga in the silo. He'd been in Riju's place only days ago. "You can't even walk, Riju." He informed her. "You're not going anywhere." The girl bit her quivering lip and bowed her head. "You know how to set a bone, Teecko?" He asked, still kneeling over the furious Riju.

"I did a few after the Molduga attack." She answered nervously, "I'd be more confident if Doctor Olson were here."

"Listen Teecko." Kohga said in his sternest leader voice. "You can do this, I believe in you."

"Yes, Master Kohga!" She answered as though he'd given her orders. "This is going to hurt, Lady Riju." She warned as she touched the ankle.

"No more than it already does." The girl responded like a seasoned veteran. With a cracking noise, Teecko repositioned Riju's leg. The girl let out one small cry and stifled it quickly. 

Teecko wrapped the wound with bandages and a splint from her pack. "It'll do until you can see a real medic." Teecko informed her as she sat back.

"You are a real medic." Kohga corrected her. "Now get back to the others." He ordered.

Teecko bowed and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Alright, Riju. Let's go finish off that overgrown pebble." Of course they had to go back and help Yunobo, and he wasn't about to leave Riju alone and injured on a random rooftop. He wouldn't repeat the mistake he and Sooga had made in that silo.

Before Riju could protest, she was lifted up again and riding on his shoulders. She fit awkwardly around his ornate collar and crumpled the stiff fabric but he could always sew up a new one later. "I never expected to need your help, Kohga. I am grateful." She said thoughtfully. It was a quiet thanks.

Kohga nodded as he ran through the streets quickly, but with less leaping this time considering the injured girl on his back. "Don't get all emotional on me now." He told her, "I've still got a lot of making up to do. You just wait and see."

Something wet hit the back of his neck. He could hear Riju sniffling. "Do not tell me what to do." She told him. "I am a proud Gerudo Chief, no Yiga Clan warrior, and I will forgive when I choose to." She insisted.

With those words, Riju won his heart. He hated future Kohga as much as she did for what he'd put her through. Next time would be different. He promised himself. 

Yunobo had his back to the wall dealing with the Talus alone. He was surrounded by Daruk's Protection, but his barrier was wavering. It looked like he'd handled himself well enough. The amber deposit on the Talus's crown had been chipped away near the base and was barely attached to the walking boulder anymore. While the Talus was distracted by Yunobo, Kohga used the opening to come in from behind, he summoned one of his signature spiky metal balls and launched it at the flimsily attached amber deposit. The chunk of rock fell loose and the Talus sunk to the ground. 

Yunobo lowered his defenses and scratched the back of his head shyly. "Thanks for coming back. I thought I was a goner for sure."

"Are you sure about that? Seems like you were in control of the situation to me." Kohga assured him.

Yunobo beamed up at Riju on his shoulders. "Glad to see you're okay." He told her.

"I would not have been if not for you." She told him graciously.

"Woohoo!" They could hear Purah cheering in their earpieces. "You did it!" The Malice cloud fell with the defeat of the monsters that had maintained the barrier. In a brilliant light display, the divine beasts all fired at the same time, subduing the charging boar that circled the castle.

Zelda was the one to give the orders and the United Hylian Army had an open path to storm Hyrule Castle. Yunobo followed Kohga who still carried Riju on his shoulders and they met up with the Yiga Clan at the city gates.

Impa sidled over proudly beside Kohga. "A hundred and forty-two." She boasted.

"You win." He conceded, "I lost count." If he were being honest, abandoning their competition to rescue Riju made him feel like the real winner, but he let Impa have her moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a lot of creative liberties with this battle and I'm okay with that. It's not a very action heavy chapter but there's only so many ways to describe taking out a bunch of bokoblins and I had a lot of fun writing the scorekeeping banter. I hope everyone had just as much fun reading it.
> 
> Impa should have had a line about being her own army. If you've never done her toad riding combo with all of her clones out you haven't completed this game. It's glorious and hilarious to behold and I highly request you do it now.
> 
> (Also go read Riju's Road Trip of Therapy if you haven't because it's so good and she's another character I love so dearly)


	22. Chapter 22

The champions met at the city gate. Riju still sat atop Kohga's shoulders when Urbosa approached him. "Yunobo, Kohga, I owe you both my thanks. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to her." Urbosa said looking between the two of them.

"I-it was nothing, really, Lady Urbosa." Yunobo blushed.

"Nothing? Hah!" Daruk clapped Yunobo on the back. "I could see you down there holding your own against that bad tasting rock. You've done the Gorons proud, Yunobo!"

Mipha stepped forward. "If I could…" she gestured to Riju's ankle but couldn't reach it from the girl's perch on Kohga's shoulders. Kohga knelt down and lowered Riju gently to the ground where Mipha set to work with her healing magic. Blue light swirled around Riju's ankle, growing brighter until it was a blinding white, then it disappeared. "Try standing on it now." Mipha instructed.

Riju placed her foot on the ground cautiously, but stood up straight. "Good as new. You're wonderful, Mipha." Riju complimented. Mipha blushed.

"That's my sister for you!" Prince Sidon flashed an enthusiastic smile at Riju.

"Let's get going." Zelda said. She and Link led the charge to the gates of Hyrule Castle. The United Hylian Army followed behind Zelda, her appointed knight, and the champions. The Rito troops flew overhead with Revali and Teba leading the charge in the skies. Kohga followed close behind Urbosa and Riju. Mipha's healing had done wonders and the young Gerudo ran with no indication she'd just been injured. Observing the Zora Princess at work gave Kohga some ideas.

The group skidded to a halt at the gates into Hyrule Castle. Before them, suspended in midair, was the obstacle Kohga had been waiting to sink his blade into. Astor.

"So here you all are." The prophet sneered. His eyes flicked over Kohga and he curled his upper lip. "All of you despicable pests." Everyone drew their weapons. Link stepped in front of Zelda protectively. "I will crush you beneath my heel." He stepped aside, revealing the harbinger he'd used to deliver his promises to Kohga. Zelda looked between the harbinger and her own tiny guardian with some confusion. "That is… MY FATE!" but instead of striking a blow he summoned the Blight Ganons to his side and retreated.

"No!" Kohga rushed forward, trying to chase after the prophet. Fireblight Ganon put itself in his way. "He's getting away!" Kohga's rage was overwhelming. Fireblight Ganon put itself between him and his target. It raised its giant, flaming blade, ready to swing down on Kohga when it made impact with a Hylian shield. Without saying anything, Link nodded to Kogha and pushed the monstrous malice machine away with a parry before running in to follow up the attack.

The Hylian United Army spread out, every possible direction held a Blight Ganon or a concentration of guardians. Kohga sent his Yiga Clan to take care of as many guardians as they could to ease the burden on the Champions. "Make me proud of you all." Kohga ordered before running after Astor. He was too single-mindedly focused on his goal now. Seeing Astor again had lit a fire in his belly that felt ready to consume him.

He found himself running beside Zelda. "They would have gone to the gatehouses to halt our progress." Zelda determined as they ran. Kohga nodded in agreement and followed her lead.

If Astor wanted to face Kohga in a closed arena, more fool him. Kohga would take the snake head-on in any location. 

They reached the first gatehouse to find it closed. Lightningblight Ganon hovered in front of their path. Kohga and Zelda took fighting stances to face the thing when a scruffy sandseal flew between them. Riju launched into an attack without hesitation. "This one is mine, for the Gerudo people!" She shouted her battle cry. The monster raised its shield against her second attack and struck quickly. Riju steered Patricia around in a quick dodge.

Zelda took the opening and struck at Lightningblight Ganon's blue "eye" with a light arrow.

Lightningblight Ganon was knocked backwards, stunned by the attack and Riju spun Patricia around it in tighter and tighter circles, generating a large amount of lightning. Kohga could practically taste the ozone, every hair on his body stood on end from the static. Just as Lightningblight Ganon was recovering, Riju struck with full force. "Take that!" She gloated.

Lightningblight Ganon jolted backwards too fast for any of them to make out. It raised its jagged blade, and poised to jolt forwards. Kohga's instincts acted before he was even conscious of the action. He grabbed Riju by the arm and flung her behind him, catching Lightningblight Ganon's attack against his shield projection. "You alright?" He asked her as the Ganon dodged one of Zelda's attacks.

"It is still too fast for me." She said shamefully. "I thought I should be strong enough, I trained with Lady Urbosa. How will I lead my people if I am weak?"

"You know, Riju, it's okay to need help. Even as a leader, I rely on the strength of my clan." He told her.

"I could use the help right now!" Zelda reminded them urgently. With a wave of her hands she brushed off an attack from Lightningblight Ganon in a flash of light, but the attack had come dangerously close to the Hylian princess. It was clear now was not the time for a moment.

"Yikes!" Kohga struck the ground, he scattered a handful of small bombs in the direction of the Ganon. The little explosives forced Lightningblight Ganon to back off and give the trio some space, but only for a second before it darted forward again. It brought its sword down as Kohga brought his demon carver up to parry. Then, in a blur of blue, Link was beside him and with the opening Kohga provided, he struck the finishing blow.

He made eye contact with Zelda and the two rushed into the open gatehouse. The room was covered wall to wall with oozing malice, it smelled rotten and dripped sickeningly from the ceiling, causing all four of them to wrinkle their noses in disgust. The four of them looked up to see the harbinger dangling from the ceiling. It fell to the ground in a puddle of the awful substance around them, every free limb bore a weapon. It advanced on them, ready to carve them to pieces when an ancient arrow struck it directly in the eye. The harbinger collapsed in a useless heap on the floor.

"A perfect bullseye." They all looked up in the direction of the window. Revali was flying just outside, his bow clutched in his talons. "What else would you expect from someone with my skill?" His gloating was cut short when he had to dodge the beam of another guardian. "Go!" He ordered them and flew out of their sight to take care of his attacker. Link, Zelda, Riju and Kohga ran ahead to the second gatehouse. Kohga could see Astor looming inside the door of the structure, wide open.

Three Malice Guardians scaled the wall then, putting themselves in the path between the Kohga and Astor. "That prophet is mine!" He declared and fled past the guardians, trusting selfishly that the other three could handle the threat. His body felt electric with revenge so in reach. He flew into the gatehouse without any caution. "Astor!" He shouted as he stood face to face with the prophet of doom.

"You!" The prophet smiled menacingly. "Your time in this story is over, Kohga. This time when I kill you, you'll stay dead!" He scowled and with a wave of his hand summoned one of his awful malice beings. It barreled at Kohga, both swords drawn, prepared to swing in an opening blow Kohga had seen thousands of times before.

Sooga.

Kohga felt as if he'd been doused in a bucket of cold water. He couldn't move. It was all happening so fast, but he watched the Malice Sooga charging at him as though it were in slow motion. He could hear Astor's deranged laughter in his ears, but it barely registered in his mind.

"Kohga!" A sand seal tackled the fake Sooga from the side, pushing him off balance. "Snap out if it!" Riju skidded to a halt in front of him and drew her saber and shield.

"Are you sending children to do your work now, you lazy lump?" Astor mocked. "No matter, what's one little girl before the might of Calamity Ganon?" He threw out his hand dramatically and launched one of his red orbs at Riju. 

At the same time, the Malice Sooga charged the girl, preparing to slice her in half in a long horizontal swipe. "Not so fast!" Kohga caught the attack and parried, sending not Sooga stumbling backwards. He followed up by slashing at the monster in its torso with his demon carver. The teeth of the circular blade would have ripped through flesh easily, but all that this opponent offered was a violent splash of Malice flying in a viscous arc across the room. The false Sooga stumbled backwards and then lurched forwards, swinging one blade after the other, first the right blade came down in a vertical arc. Unfortunately for the imposter, Kohga knew this move. He dodged backwards, fake Sooga's horizontal swing with his left sword glanced off of Kohga's belt harmlessly. Kohga leapt forwards with his own diagonal slice. He ripped his demon carver through the neck this time, the head of Malice Sooga hit the ground with a sickening noise and became a puddle on impact. The rest of the body slumped forward and followed suit, becoming nothing more than dangerous mud at Kohga's shoes.

His eyes burned with harsh tears, but there was no time for Kohga to be overtaken by his sadness. He turned his attention to Astor, who had Riju cornered in a magic dome. It looked like the container itself was causing her pain. "Don't you touch her! I'll kill you!" Kohga roared, turning his sorrow into rage. He plowed into the prophet, which caused the dome to fall away, releasing Riju. The weedy little man was pinned under him and Kohga threw blow after blow at his face in his unbridled rage. There were no smiles from Astor now, no clever quips or proud boasts. He merely stretched his fingers, desperately reaching for his corrupted ancient core. The object rolled to him and, despite Kohga's blows and efforts, Astor touched the core. His bloodied face vanished from under Kohga and he took the form of a red bubble that retreated from the gatehouse. "No!" Kohga yelled, powerless to halt the retreat. He stood up and stamped his feet, his temper was going to overwhelm him. The world went red through his vision.

"Stop!" A female voice pleaded, Kohga had completely forgotten about Riju beside him. "Kohga, stop! You're scaring me!" And arms were around his waist, as far as they could reach in any case. Riju was holding onto him like she could contain him. He felt his pulse wind down and he took a deep breath. His face was wet with tears he hadn't realized he'd been crying. He took a deep breath and let it out, slowly. "Not like this, not like this…" Riju was chanting quietly like a prayer until Kohga lowered himself to her level.

He raised his mask to wipe his eyes dry. "I'm sorry Riju, you're right." He said, "Not like this."

It was time to stop. Revenge and hatred had been his motivations for bringing about Calamity Ganon in the first place. Sure, he'd put an altruistic spin on it, saying he was doing it for his clan. If he'd been honest with himself, he would have admitted it was about punishing the royal family and he would have taken a different route if it hurt Rhoam more. It was time to let go, before he drove himself down an even more destructive path. He let out another deep breath and felt like a weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders. He had no doubt Astor would be dealt with. It didn't have to be by him.

Riju couldn't contain her relief and a small smile spread across her face. Link, Zelda, Impa and all the champions present and future had finally cleared their path to the Castle Sanctum and ran through the second gatehouse in a stampede. Riju followed Urbosa now. Kohga joined them up to the tower. It was time to finish this fight, and now, instead of revenge, Kohga was fighting to take back Hyrule, for the sake of everyone he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaaah we're getting so close to the end! I'm excited, are you excited?
> 
> It's been a joy turning this lovable villain into a genuine hero right before your very eyes, precious readers. If all your lovely comments from the last chapter are anything to go by, you all have been into it as much as I have. I'm so glad.


	23. Chapter 23

It made Zelda feel sick, watching Astor dissolve into Malice. He became an offering to his own cause. She supposed it was a fitting end for the zealous prophet. Her mind battled between her initial unease and her proclivity to overanalyze, but the two emotions were rapidly overpowered by fear. Her heart pounded like a hammer against her ribs and she could feel the blood rushing in her ears.

This was it, Calamity Ganon fully formed towered before them. His massive body, made of Sheikah parts held together by pure Malice, was everything terrible and unpredictable. She couldn't imagine a more terrible form for the end if the world to manifest.

Behind her, her little companion began sounding its alarm and she tore her gaze from the awful being to watch a new danger arise. It appeared the little guardian had been infected with residual Malice. She wanted to rush to its side and offer aid for the tiny mechanical thing, but she was halted by the familiar sound of a charging beam. Link dove in the way without a word, deflecting the shot before Zelda had had the time to properly digest their new circumstance. Before she could even protest, it drew several weapons and advanced on Link, who began fighting it without hesitation. "No!" Zelda tried. There had to be another way, after everything that had happened, she couldn't bear the thought of striking the little guardian down.

It didn't matter. Link had always been the kind of knight who let his sword do the talking. He had vowed to protect her with his life, she knew this without him ever speaking the words out loud. For all the times he'd thrown himself in front of danger for her, she knew he meant it. Now, the danger posed against her was their friend the little guardian, and still, Link didn't hesitate. Before Zelda could formulate some kind of plan, perhaps she could purge the Malice with her own sealing powers, it was too late. The little guardian clattered to the ground and Link sheathed the Master Sword.

The diversion had worked well enough, Calamity Ganon had retreated into the Sanctum, a trap he could beckon his prey into.

Zelda covered her mouth to stifle her cries. "Oh no." She rushed forward as the little guardian hit the ground. Its body was just a lifeless heap now. Zelda reached out, tentatively at first, and then she touched it. She stroked the body of the machine like a mother soothing her child, the way she could remember her own mother doing. She owed so many of Hyrule's triumphs to this little guardian. If the stories her friends from the future told were true, everything would have been lost without this little guardian.

A tear spilled onto its lens and its body gave a mechanical shudder. Link drew his sword again but stayed back as the little guardian did something altogether unexpected. It began to whistle the tune Zelda's mother had played to soothe her to sleep as a child. As broken as the guardian was, it still tried to comfort her. The dam broke, Zelda's sobs escaped her throat with a wave of fresh tears. After even this, it still tried to comfort her, as though it were built for just that purpose.

It had been built for purpose, hadn't it? Memories came flooding back to her now. She'd built the little companion with her mother's guidance, it had been a comfort to her even at the loss of her mother. She had forgotten it after her father had taken it away. Her whole life became devoted to training for this very hour. It felt like a cruel irony, knowing she wouldn't have made it here without this little one. As its song died and its body went limp, Zelda remembered she had given it a name "Terrako." She said softly.

This was it. Zelda had felt the loss of every Hylian soldier who lay lifeless on the battlefield. Every innocent who had lost their lives or been displaced from their home. Even though fate had given her her father back, she had felt that loss too. An entire faction of the Hylian United Army had turned their backs on the enemy to reconcile a loss that must have been too great to bear. It was too much loss, and Terrako was the final straw. "Calamity Ganon." Zelda clenched her fists, righteous anger replaced her sorrow. She began to rise. "For the sake of Hyrule." She looked up. All of her friends surrounded her, their expressions all varied from reverent to angry. "For all those harmed and slain." She looked back at Terrako laying limp at her feet. She looked at Link. She had been told how the others had come from a future where he died. She couldn't imagine losing him now. "For our future! This is where you fall!"

Daruk let out a battle cry and Zelda led the charge into the Sanctum. Link charged ahead if her in the final moments, not willing to let her be the first to enter the demon's lair for fear of a trap. He out himself in front of her.

The Sanctum at the castle's peak dripped with Malice. The entire room was unrecognizable to Zelda as a piece of her own home. They halted just inside, unable at first to make out the figure of Calamity Ganon until he rushed out if the shadows at them with a great roar. He swiped his clawed hand at the group and Zelda managed to deflect with her sealing power, protecting her friends. Everyone spread out and began trying to attack from different angles.

Even with Link armed with the Master Sword and Zelda welding her sealing power, it didn't seem to be enough. Revali took to the air, trying to blind the monster by firing arrows into his face. One arrow was a direct hit in the eye, an impressive shot even for an archer as skilled as Revali. Calamity Ganon did not even blink, but grabbed the arrow by the shaft and pulled it loose. He snapped it in half between two finger like a twig.

The arrow might have at least served as a distraction because while Calamity Ganon dislodged the arrow from his eye, Riju had been attacking from beneath, but Calamity Ganon seemed to barely notice the attacks. He looked down and kicked Riju aside and prepared to follow up by stomping on the poor girl. "No you don't!" Zelda heard Kohga call and he was in front of the blow. Calamity Ganon stepped instead on Kohga's shield screen and stumbled back. From behind, Daruk swung his mighty boulder breaker against the leg Calamity Ganon had been balancing on. It bounced off his calf ineffectually and Calamity Ganon brought his foot down to gain his balance. 

"No." Zelda whispered. Impa and her eight clones stacked up their explosives underneath Calamity Ganon and set them off just as he brought his foot down. The blast appeared to do nothing. "No." Zelda said again. Even with all of them working together, it wasn't enough. Calamity Ganon didn't appear to feel any of their attacks.

From behind, Yunobo and Link worked out a plan and the Goron used his strength to launch Link into the air. Link drove the Master Sword directly into Calamity Ganon's back. Calamity Ganon turned suddenly, wrenching the hilt from Link's grip as gravity took him to the ground. The Master Sword stuck out from Calamity Ganon's back without causing any apparent harm at all. 

Unarmed, Link held nothing but his shield against Calamity Ganon, who had raised his claws, ready to strike. "No!" Zelda rushed forwards, like all the times Link had protected her, now it was her turn. A wall of light stood between her and Calamity Ganon while Link stood up behind her. Calamity Ganon struck her shield with a powerful blow that caused her to stumble back, but she maintained her shield. He struck again and again, she slid back, her heels digging into the dirt. She gasped, holding on this long was becoming tiring and she felt the energy draining from her body. Her breath became ragged and her arms shook with muscle fatigue. Calamity Ganon struck again. She was going to die here, she knew it, but she had to hope it wouldn't be in vain. "I must… protect… everyone!" Tears spilled from her eyes again as Calamity Ganon raised his fists for a powerful strike. He brought his attack down, directly into a feeble Terrako.

Zelda didn't know how the little guardian had managed to carry itself here, but when Calamity Ganon struck it, it shattered like glass into countless pieces. This attack staggered Calamity Ganon. He bowed to his knees as if he needed to recover from the blow. Zelda sent her shield at his as an attack. 

It seemed attacks were working now. Urbosa brought down the lightning while Teba clutched his bow in his talons and rapid fired arrow after arrow while flapping in place. Finally, the tide had turned in their favor. It wasn't going to be easy, however. Each blow made Calamity Ganon more enraged and his attacks became more erratic he stomped and swung his fists wildly, he hit Mipha and threw her back. "You will not take her, foul beast!" Sidon shouted and crossed his dual tridents, parrying the next attack against his beloved sister. 

Calamity Ganon staggered backwards again. The Master Sword clattered to the ground Link rushed forwards to retrieve his weapon. Before Calamity Ganon could regain his balance, Zelda summoned all of her sealing power to hold him down. This was it. Link drove forward, ready to land the killing blow. 

"You can do it little guy!" Daruk encouraged.

"Don't screw this up!" Revali shouted.

Link leapt forward, using the rubble of the destroyed sanctum around them to elevate himself. He launched himself forward, and cleaved Calamity Ganon open from top to bottom right down the midline. It was over.

Zelda had gotten used to her sealing power in the little time she'd had it, but she'd never done anything like this. It was as though her body knew what to do on its own and the power poured forth from her. It grew bigger all around her, and in one last attack, Calamity Ganon brought down his fust against it, only to be erased like dust. Her power scattered the form into tiny particles, and then nothing at all. Finally, it was all over. She fell to her knees, her body spent. Link and Impa rushed to her side immediately and supported her.

"You did it, princess!" Impa cheered. Zelda looked up into Link's eyes, they said everything they needed to and she smiled weakly under his reassuring gaze.

"Well done, little bird." Urbosa nodded, "your mother would be proud."

"Indeed she would." Rhoam scratched his chin and looked incredibly pleased, "And so am I." It meant everything to Zelda.

They stepped out if the sanctum together, Zelda took Link's hand and she saw the surprise cross his face before he smiled bashfully. It was the dawn of a new day and no one now knew what the future held, only that it looked brighter. A flashing piece of Sheikah tech rolled across the floor and landed at Zelda's foot. She picked up the little piece. It felt cool as it laid in her palm and it glowed a bright blue. She looked up and her friends from the future were surrounded by the same blue light. As if it hadn't done enough for them, Terrako somehow had the power to return their friends to their own time, to a brighter future indeed.

Zelda watched as the champions gave their descendants parting words. Her gratitude overwhelmed her. She stepped forward. "I will never forget today's miracles." She promised, "How all of you fought by my side and the trials we overcame. I will treasure our friendship always." With her parting words they vanished back to their own time. She was sad to see them go, but she knew the world was a happier place for the time they had all shared together. She couldn't think of a happier ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR I'm a big dumb who didn't plan ahead and I'm sorry.
> 
> I feel like I owe you all an apology. I spent over a week trying to write this chapter from Kohga's perspective and I wasn't proud of a single bit of it. Had I started this story with a plan beyond "roughly follow the game's plot from the Yiga Clan's perspective." I would have built up this climax and Zelda's struggle as a whole better. In truth, I didn't think about this problem at all until I ran headfirst into it.
> 
> I don't think this battle could be written from anyone else's perspective, at least not well. This fight belongs to Zelda and I tried to brute force it to not be and that was a terrible mistake that grossly delayed this chapter. I still don't think Zelda got all the treatment she deserved from me because I totally could have built this up better, but I didn't and this is the result.
> 
> Overall, I'm happy with this chapter as it is and I really tried to do Zelda justice with the material I gave myself to work with. I hope I represented her satisfactorily.
> 
> Now it's time for the part I did plan properly, the reunion we've all been waiting for, yay!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [you are my church, you are my place of worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086308) by [LokkisonD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkisonD/pseuds/LokkisonD)




End file.
